Kingdom of Treason
by JFrost
Summary: Endymion has returned home to find that his brother the King is slowly destroying their Kingdom. To set things right he'll have to commit treason. Serenity is a slave gifted to him by the king to give him pleasure, but he finds in her a companion.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: For those of you still reading Dark Deceiver, don't worry, I am still working on it. But this story came to me and I simply had to write it. So here it is, my newest story. I think that I write period pieces better than modern pieces, so I might focus on them from now one. Any thoughts? Let me know what you think of this one. I'm really excited about it and I hope you like it.

* * *

The long procession of the newly returned prince made it's way steady through the gathered crowd. The sun beat down on them beautifully, warming the city with bright rays of golden sunshine. Deep red rose petals floated down from the highest buildings, honoring the returning prince. The escort of horses and guards were all garbed in their finest war attire, glittering gold in the sunlight.

The people cheered when they saw him, lifting their voices into a thunderous roar of celebration. He sat in the center of it all, high up on his gleaming black stallion. His black armor gleamed like a mirror, reflecting the sparkling world around him. He sat tall and proud with his long lean frame straight and regal. His deep blue eyes gazed at those around him, happy to be home as his glossy black hair moved in the slight wind.

The smell of roses was everywhere.

Serenity leaned out over the railings of the small balcony, watching the procession of horses with childlike excitement. Her light blue eyes flickered and swirled as she tried to take in everything at once, and a smile graced her face.

"Why roses?" She asked reaching out and trying to catch them.

Mina giggled beside her, trying to keep her from falling over the railing. "They're his favorite," she answered happily. "The story says that his mother put fresh roses beside his bed every morning when he was a child, and they remind him of her."

Serenity glanced at the prince briefly, but he didn't capture her attention. She was much more absorbed with all the things around her happening all at once. It was like a circus, colors and people laughing and dancing, swirling around in front of her and below her.

The balcony where they stood was crowded with other girls, all wearing the same pure white silky dresses that Serena and Mina wore. They were all the same age, and all had different types of beauty. But they were all beautiful.

It was a rare gift indeed that they were allowed to stop their studies and go outside like this to be apart of a rare occurrence in the city. But none of them questioned it. Instead they just enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine, and reveled in the joyous cries that swirled all around them.

"He really is handsome," Mina gushed with her eyes glued to the prince.

"Which one?" Serenity said looking around.

Mina rolled her eyes. "The prince!"

"Oh," she said looking at the prince again. "Yeah, I suppose he is. But look at the guards Mina, they're all gold. They almost look like statues, moving so smoothly along the sides of the horses. It's like a parade."

Mina giggled again.

"Oh, and look at those people over there. They're dancing."

Sure enough a crowd of people had filled in the street behind the returning prince and started dancing. Beautiful colored clothes were being swirled in the air, and the soft clanging of little bells that decorated their skits drifted up to them.

All Serenity could think about was how beautiful it was, and how much she wanted to be down there, dancing with them.

"Alright ladies, that's enough."

All the girls stood at attention to look at the very tall, stern looking woman who stood in the doorway behind them. Her dark brown eyes showed little emotion and her black hair was pulled back almost cruelly from her face. She wore a long, plain black dress that showed no definition to her curves.

"It's time to get back to work."

And they all filled in behind her, a line of beautiful women dressed in pure white gowns.

Serenity was not first in line, nor was she last. She stood behind Mina, lost in the middle. The lady liked to line them up according to what price she though she might get for them. In a way it was humiliating, but that was life. Their purpose was to be sold to a man for as high a sum as possible, to be their mistress. That was what was in their future.

They all sat on the floor, kneeling on soft cushions. If their backs were not completely straight, the lady would curtly slap them with a long stick until it was. They had to sit here, sometimes for hours, listening and learning. If they were not willing and full of knowledge, the price they were sold for would be low and they would be a disgrace.

But today was not like any other. Serenity could hear the crowd still outside, celebration the return of one man. Her mind drifted back to it and she could still smell the rose petals all around her and feel that warmth of the sun on her face. All through the lessons, she hardly concentrated.

* * *

Serenity yawned loudly as she pulled her blankets up to her chin, smiling as the warmth started moving over her. It was late. Because of their little adventure in the sun today, classes had gone later then expected.

"I still think the prince is extremely handsome," Mina said giggling.

Serenity just smiled.

"It's not realistic to dream of the prince," a brown haired girl said.

Mina just sneered at her as she crawled into the small bed beside Serena. "Dreams don't have to be realistic. If I think that one day I will find a prince to love and be with, then it might happen. It's the only thing that keeps me going when we all know our lives could turn out worse then we could ever imagine."

"My dream man doesn't smell," another girls said. "As long as he doesn't smell, I think I'll be the happiest person alive."

"You sure aim high," Serenity laughed.

"And what about you?" Mina asked. "Don't you hope to get a prince one day?"

"A prince? No, not a prince," she said honestly. "But I hope that the man who spends his money to own me will be kind and thoughtful, and treat me with respect. I wouldn't mind at all if he were ugly, as long as I might love him regardless."

Mina sighed romantically. "I would love to fall in love."

"Well we'll all be sold to fat old men with to much money and no talent with pleasure. The only upside is that he probably will be to old to have much energy for us, and we will be mostly left alone."

Serenity nodded, although she didn't agree. "Some of us might get lucky."

"We're slaves Serenity, we were born unlucky."

"Don't listen to her," Mina said. "Our lives could have been a lot worse."

"True, we could have been left at a whore house," another girls said crudely. "By now we'd be used and sick and probably worn to the end of our life. We'd be old women in mine and haggard in body."

The room of girls at started to settle in, and that comment left them a little quiet.

"Well, then we're lucky," Serenity said. "And some of us could be luckier still."

"Lucky is to be born into wealthy families so that we might not have been sold into the situation."

Mina huffed her shoulders. "I will dream about the prince tonight," she said seriously. "And nothing any of you might say could change that."

With that she rolled over and snuggled deeply into her pillows, not allowing the other girls to change her mind.

Serenity smiled at her friend and rested gently back with her hands behind her head. Mina was right of course, there was nothing wrong with dreaming. They all had men in their future. Some were old, few were young and most were not able to find happiness themselves. It was their job not just to pleasure them in the bedroom, but to help them find a sort of happiness in their lives. That's why they sold for so high a price, because they knew how to please a man.

Despite herself, she pictured the prince. She hadn't paid much attention to him when he was walking by, but the idea that one person could cause such celebration in the city was exciting. Even when the King himself came home after a journey there wasn't so much joy. The Prince was loved by everyone no matter what their position, and yet he left for huge periods of times to fight wars and lead the army and hardly spent any time with the people. The King simply kept him to busy.

Someone blew out the candles at the end of the room, shadowing them in sudden darkness. The girls around her settled in for the night, preparing for sleep. Serenity knew that more then one of them would dream of that prince tonight. They would dream of his long lean body and his strong shoulders. They would dream of his deep blue eyes and glossy black hair. But mostly they would dream of being safe, and probably in love. No matter what they thought was realistic, they were all hoping to fall in love.

* * *

Endymion sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly in the dimming light. He leaned back in the over sized chair, letting his long legs rest casually in front of him. His armor sat beside him, only recently removed.

"Do you require anything your highness," a servant said bowing deeply.

"Thank you, no," he answered softly. "Please inform the rest of the servants that I no longer need assistance tonight and wish to be left alone until morning."

"Of course your highness," the servant said while leaving quickly.

The candlelight flickered harshly as the door closed, and Endymion watched the shadows move across the tall, carved walls in a wicked looking dance. He closed his eyes and rested his head back, feeling the long day behind him settle over him like a blanket. He was tired. Every muscle seemed stiff from sitting for so long on his horse and holding up his armor. He breathed in and out deeply, calming himself.

The door crashed open loudly.

"Welcome home brother!"

Endymion sighed before standing up and allowing the King, his brother, to embrace him in a tight hug.

"It is good to see you again Diamond," Endymion said with a tired smile.

"You are looking well," Diamond said roughly holding him at arms length and looking him over. "War seems to agree with you."

There were so many things wrong with that statement that Endymion wouldn't know where to start even if he were going to correct him. Instead he just nodded and allowed his brother to start talking quickly and loudly, commanding attention.

"I have arranged for a party tomorrow," Diamond said happily. "In your honor."

Endymion couldn't help but sneer.

"Come now brother, a party is a cause for celebration."

They had been close once. The two of them were only a couple years apart and they had been friends growing up. But now it seemed clear that Diamond had become the King and was no longer his brother except when keeping up pretenses. He knew nothing about him at all.

"I am sure it will be very pleasant," Endymion said emotionlessly.

Diamond smiled. His straight, light hair was brushed back so that every piece was in perfect place. His eyes glittered like diamonds and Endymion could tell that in his mind everything was right with the world.

"You don't fool me you know," Diamond said crossing his arms. "You've never liked parties. But this one I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through. I'm holding it for you, but I've invited some important people."

Endymion nodded, understanding. This party wasn't about him at all. He had been back for not even half a day, and in his brothers' presence for seconds, and already he was of no consequence.

"I will play my part," Endymion said.

King Diamond looked at his brother quizzically but then nodded. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. You should get some rest. You've been gone a long time and I'm sure you've been missing some of life's pleasures."

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I shall make sure there are woman for you choosing tomorrow at the party." Diamond slapped him on the arm roughly. It was his way of dismissing him.

"Goodnight your majesty," Endymion said with a little bow.

Diamond walked out of the room almost as loudly and as suddenly as he'd come in. The room was left feeling empty and unusually quiet. Endymion looked around, feeling uncomfortable even though this was his home. He had wanted to come home for months, and now that he was here he realized that he wanted nothing more than to be out in the trenches with his men again.

He sighed as he sat back down, but his attempts at relaxing had all but vanished.

* * *

Serenity and Mina sat diligently side by side as a servant did their hair. Each lock of beautiful blonde hair was brushed until it shone, and then curled in large tight curls. Then golden hoops and clips were used to pull parts of their hair up while the rest was left to cascade down their backs and over their shoulders. They were dressed in pure white silk dresses that looked more like toga's then the usual style the people wore.

"Why do you think we're getting dressed today?" Mina asked.

The other girls that sat in front of mirrors around them all looked gently at them, waiting for the answer. They all sat there, letting the servants spend hours making them look perfect.

Serenity knew what they were all thinking. "There must be someone here interested in buying."

She could fell the buzz of excitement as the words left her lips.

"I wonder who it is," Mina said in awe. Then she giggled. "Maybe it's the prince."

When they were finally done they walked in their usual line out into the greeting room. Here the stood a few feet apart, straight and poise, waiting to be observed. They didn't move and they didn't speak. They stood totally obedient.

When the lady came in, looking as strict and grim as usual, they all held their breath.

She walked up and down the line, snapping her long stick against the leg of her dress. But nobody else came into the room. No rich old lord looking for fun or young ugly son unable to get a wife. It was just her.

Serenity felt her heart beat noisily in her chest. She knew all the girls around her would be feeling the same thing. Anticipation and fear. It was always like this. They hoped it was their turn to be sold and yet part of them wanted to stay here, where it was safe. Here nobody could touch them or hurt them. They were not forced to do anything suddenly and without warning. Here the rules were very clear.

Waiting to be sold was like torture.

"The King has requested that five of our ladies be recruited to be pleasing to a few guests arriving in the palace today to celebrate the prince's safe return."

And with those words the floor seemed to drop away and Serenity felt everything around her both spin and stop at the same time.

To be chosen now was a death sentence.

The King wanted them to be whores and be available to please any and all his guests.

The lady seemed to smile at their obvious fear.

Serenity had never hated her until this moment.

"Justine, Torrence, Amelia, Rachel and Serenity."

If Mina had not grabbed her just then, she might have fainted.

"You five will leave immediately."

She strutted out of the room, heals clicking dully on the wooden floors. And as soon as the door closed and the air returned to the room, Mina had her in her arms, holding her for dear life.

Serenity was in shock.

"Serenity…." Mina breathed. But what could she say? What could anyone say right now? In an instant, Serenity knew that she had just been sold under the worst possible circumstances. She wouldn't be one of the lucky ones.

But if she wasn't lucky, then that could mean that perhaps Mina would be lucky.

She pulled back to look at her friend.

Mina had tears in her beautiful blue eyes and her pale skin was slightly flushed. They had been taken in together, as babies. The lady's mother had run the house then, and both of them had the same blue eyes that were desirable at the time. As they grew up, they had been trained as partners, hoping that they might fetch a higher price to be sold together.

"It's okay," Serenity said in a wavering voice.

Mina shook her head.

"Yes, it's okay Mina," she tried again. "I'm sure that it won't be as bad as it seems right now."

"You'll be passes around," Mina said. "You'll never settle with one person."

She nodded. "I know, but you still might."

Mina looked at her confused.

"Don't loose your dreams Mina. This might still turn out well for you."

"How can you think of that now? You're being sent to…."

"A knew life," she cut her off. "One that has an uncertain future, but that doesn't mean it's going to be a bad future."

Mina just looked at her with wide eyes.

"I believe that we'll see each other again," Serenity said smiling. "And on that day, we will both be well and happy."

"You really think so?" Mina asked sadly.

"I do."

The door crashed back open and a few servants quickly scurried in to collect them. Serenity smiled and hugged Mina tightly, breathing in her soft scent, willing herself to remember everything about her friend.

"I love you," Serenity said as she was pulled away from her.

"I love you too," Mina said through a sob.

And then she was gone and Serenity was being pushed through the long hallways of the cold dark house that had been her home since her earliest memories. The other four girls were in different states of shock and anger, crying and screaming around her. But she just walked as steadily as possible, letting the servants lead her into the blazing sun of day.

Any other day she would have been excited about stepping foot in the sun, but today it glared at her in hatred.

She was pushed into a carriage.

And then the door was closed and she was jerked back into her seat.

It had only taken a few minutes to completely change her life.

* * *

Endymion allowed the servant to help him put his silk black shirt on, but then waved him away when he started adjusting it. He had been dressing himself since he was a child, he didn't need help with it now.

"You don't always have to wear black," Kunzite said from behind him.

Endymion just smiled into the mirror, not looking at his friend who would be dressed in bright colors contrasting perfectly with his long nearly white hair. Kunzite always wore bright colors.

"I like black," Endymion said softly. "It suits me."

He heard Kunzite sigh and it just made him smile again.

"I hate parties like this," Kunzite said walking up to him. He was wearing beautiful orange and red silk clothes that looked both elegant and eccentric. "We have to pretend to be happy to see you while also going out of our way to spoil the secretly honored guests. It's exhausting."

"Well, if it makes it easier for you I won't expect you to pretend to be happy to see me."

Kunzite rolled his eyes. "You're a little bit of a brat."

"Yeah well, at least I only have one job in all of this."

"What's that? To show up?"

Endymion nodded. "I appear, I bow, I thank everyone for coming, and then I leave."

"And you will find a way to take me with you right?"

"That might seem a little odd," Endymion laughed.

"We'll take a few girls with us then, so it doesn't seem 'odd'."

Another servant came by with the royal jewelry. Endymion took the thick large gold rings and slid them up his arms so the rested midway up to his shoulder, over his black shirt. The servant looped a chained gold belt embedded with diamonds around his waist. It hung loosely, but it was not meant to actually serve as a belt.

"You actually look good," Kunzite said after a moment.

"You say that like it's a surprise."

Kunzite grinned. "Well, it's a little strange to see you when you're not completely covered in mud, or half dressed or dripping wet because you decided to swim in the lake without changing."

"As long as I win the battles, nobody cares what I look like."

"And yet this time you've been gone for a few years. Perhaps you've finally come back a man."

"And men dress well?" Endymion asked.

"Well I dressed exquisitely," Kunzite said admiring himself.

Endymion just laughed.

"Your highness, the King is ready."

Endymion watched the servant leave the room.

"We do all live on his schedule," Kunzite said softly. He didn't miss the tired look that crossed Endymions' face. "I guess I'll see you at the party then."

Endymion nodded, but he didn't say anything before following the servant out of the room.

The palace was beautiful, no matter what mood you were in. Endymion walked swiftly through the long smooth hallways, marveling the gleaming reflective surface of the highly polished marble floors. The sun shone in brilliant slants through the massive windows that were draped with a very soft sheer fabric in an array of colors. Everything was so colorful.

It was a shame that the palace didn't see more use. The only people the King allowed to stay here were family, which was nearly no one, and honored guests during the party. And yet hundreds could easily be housed within the expansive walls.

He heard his brothers' voice well before he saw him. Diamond had figured out at a young age that when you were loud, people could hear you. The King would be sitting up in his royal throne, greeting each guest that came in swiftly and without real care.

Endymion walked in, not waiting to be announced.

Diamond's eyes lit up when he saw him, and he stood up, startling those around.

"Endymion! You're finally here."

Endymion watched his brother walk in all his glory off the throne and pretended to be glad to see him. It was always pretend between them. Once there had been true enjoyment, but inside they knew they were strangers.

"Come, I have people who you'd wish to meet I'm sure."

He followed his brother steadily, not being distracted by the many faces watching him. The King was supposed to great all the guests, but Diamond had simply stopped and was now on to something more interesting to him. He could feel the confusion of the people behind him and wished they would just continue on quickly, but of course they would stand their clueless for the first couple of minutes.

Diamond introduced Endymion to a series of people, all foreign and all potential enemies that needed to be destroyed. He could see in his brothers' eyes that he was testing them. They would either fall to their army, or they would give themselves over. His newest conquest.

It took hours. Endymion played his part perfectly. He stood when the King honored him with a toast and smiled politely when people introduced their daughters. He shook hands with nobles and dignitaries, and listened to lords who thought their menial concerns meant something. Really it was all a lie. Nothing meant anything. Diamond would choose what he wanted, and then he would order them all do get it for him. That was simply the way it went.

But then Endymion truly did smile as a woman walked towards him with long flowing black hair and beautiful violet eyes. He reached out and took her hand, and kissed it gently.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my Queen."

"Please Endymion, do not be so formal with me," Raye said smiling.

Endymion smiled. "I truly believe that you are the only person I am unconditionally happy to see."

"And I you," she said kindly.

"Are there any new developments in your world since your last letter?"

"Nothing of note," Raye said taking his arm and walking with him away from the crowd. "Your brother is determined to have a son, but it seems I am not the woman able to give him one."

"I always hear you refer to him as my brother, but never as your husband."

"In what way has he ever been a husband to me?" Raye asked. Any other woman might seem sad and lonely, but Endymion could see the fire still in her eyes, fighting for those around her. "Besides, I hardly know him."

"The King is a busy man," Endymion said.

"Yes he is," Raye laughed. "He has been planning this party for you for months. He was beginning to get angry that you were taking so long to return and was about to order that the war be put on hold so that you may come home. All so that you would enjoy the party even though you hate celebrations of almost every kind."

"Yes, but it was never about what I liked," Endymion said. "The King wanted a party, so he found a way to hold one. If I had not been due home, he would have found another way."

"Are you at all glad to be home?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," he answered seriously. "I was so excited to be back. I longed to sit in my own rooms and for a moment be done with war. It's been nearly four years since I've been home. But now that I'm here, I feel as if I don't belong."

Raye nodded. "Every man has to find his place in life."

"Where were you when the party started?" Endymion asked. "I haven't seen you at all tonight. I had thought maybe you were ill."

"I am very well," she smiled. "Your brother has arranged entertainment for his guests and I was given the task of making sure they were accounted for."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "He will distract them with gifts while he robs them blind."

"That is the way he works," Raye nodded.

"Endymion!"

The Kings voice seemed to echo over to him.

"He calls," Raye said softly.

"Yes he does," Endymion kissed her hand once again, smiling up at her. "When he has accomplished what he wants, I will find you again."

"I will personally make sure that you feel at home again."

Endymion left her gently, walking towards his brother who was now well into the wine and laughing loudly with some foreign guest that he did not recognize. But as he neared the scene, he felt apprehensions. His brother was known to throw things out in the open and see how people reacted, and Endymion had been his personal target before.

"This, gentleman, is my only brother."

Endymion stood still as Diamond draped his arms around him. He was drunk.

"Isn't he rigid."

The group laughed, but Endymion just resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He stood still, allowing his brother to have his fun. This had happened so many times before that he could not longer be embraced by it.

"What shall we do for you Endymion?" Diamond said with mischievous eyes. "What does my brother want for his homecoming gift to make him more easy in his own home."

"I do not want for anything your majesty," he answered.

Diamond laughed. The drunken men behind him also laughed.

"How about a girl!" A man yelled.

That sent them into another round of loud and obnoxious laughter.

"A girl?! Yes of course. That's what you need brother, a sweet little maid to pleasure this tension out of you."

Endymion sighed.

"In fact, we have some."

Endymion saw that Raye had come over to see what was happening, and he saw the frustration in her eyes. She had tried before to get Diamond to stop doing this kind thing, but he was stubborn.

"Bring in the girls!"

The men around them roared the approval, and by now they had received the attention of everyone else at the party.

Five girls were nearly dragged into the room, looking startled and afraid. They stood in line, all very different and all very beautiful. Endymion looked for a way out of this, but he couldn't see one. He only hoped his brother might pass out before he continued with this game.

"I have purchased these five ladies for our guests," the King said proudly even though to do so was no respectable. "I will give to you whichever one you wish. She will be my present to you."

Endymion looked at Raye who looked at him helplessly. There was nothing to be done.

"Quick brother, choose."

He hated his brother in that moment.

Endymion studied the five girls in front of him. They were all beautiful. He was sure that it didn't matter which one he chose. They would all be the same. Trained to please, but not allowed to live enough to form a personality. They all watched him with the same fear in their eyes and shrank back from the crowd.

Except one.

Endymion looked at the small girl with the purest blue eyes he had ever seen. She had pale white skin, and beautiful cascading blonde hair that shone like the sun. She was beautiful, but that was not why he noticed her. She wasn't afraid.

He walked up to her, seeing her eyes follow him. She didn't bow and she didn't look away. She stayed completely still and seemingly calm while the other lookec ready to faint.

"What's you name?" He asked slowly.

She blinked. "Serenity."

"A very beautiful name!" The King bellowed. "And it seems my brother has made his choice."

Endymion was once again grabbed by his brother and pulled into the crowd of laughing men.

"Take her to his rooms. She will be waiting there for him tonight."

Endymion looked back at the girl who was now walking softly behind a servant back out of the room. She was graceful and smooth in her movements, and she never once looked back at him. The other four girls were being dragged and he felt a twinge of pity for them. By tomorrow they would be ruined.

And then Kunzite was there to rescue him.

"Where were you before," Endymion nearly snarled at him as they quickly walked away.

"What did you expect me to do? He's the King."

Endymion looked back into the crowd, seeing that his brother had already forgotten him. If he was going to leave, this was the time to do it. He quickly made excuses to a few people close by, and then dragged Kunzite with him into the long hallways leading back to his room.

Kunzite didn't seem at all phased by it. He walked lightly with a smile on his face.

"So what are you going to do with her?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Who?" Endymion asked.

"That girl that's now in your room."

Endymion stopped and looked at him.

"Are you dense?" Kunzite asked with a laugh. "The King made you pick her and when you did you sealed her fate. What did you think he was expecting you to do with her?"

"I don't want her," Endymion said.

"Then give her back."

"You know I can't do that." Endymion growled in frustration. "This is great."

"Come on, let's at least meet her."

"What do you mean meet her?"

"She told you her name, what was it?"

Endymion saw the door to his room. "Serenity."

"And she was beautiful." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, she was beautiful."

"Then I guess you're just going to have to suck it up and have sex with her."

They stopped outside the doors leading to his rooms. Endymion stared at the handle, unwilling to open it.

"My god Endymion, you're acting like this is your first time."

He shook his head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Sometimes I hate him," he said so softly it was almost a whisper.

Kunzite looked at him wide eyed. Of course he knew it, but he had never expected Endymion to admit it. In that moment Kunzite completely sobered up and looked at his friend as seriously as possible.

"He's your brother."

"He always does this. He always has to make me the center of attention so he can show everyone around us that he can control even me. I wish he would just ignore me. He'll start another war and soon I'll be sent away, and then I'll be happy again."

Kunzite looked a little worried. "Endymion, he is the King."

Endymion laughed softly. "Yes he is. He is the King, and also my brother. And yet I wish he was neither to me."

"Will you give back the girl?"

"Of course not," he said sighing. "That would be a slight to him. One punishable by death if he chooses."

Endymion opened the doors to his room and stepped in, leaving Kunzite in the hallway.

* * *

End of Chapter One!

Please review! I really want to know what you think about this one. Any sort of critic is appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Wow, thanks everyone so much for reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad you like it so much. I'll try to get more chapters up soon. I've already written most of the story, it's just a matter of editing them and making them ready for you to read. As some of you know, that can take longer than actually writing the story. For all your Dark Deceiver readers, I promise I haven't forgotten it. I'm working on the next chapter right now and hopefully it'll be up in a day or two.

Thank you to Sunshine. I made the change. Thank you so much for pointing out my mistake.

* * *

Serenity looked around her in awe. The room she was in was one of the largest she had ever seen.

"You will wait here," the servant said gruffly.

She was in his bedroom.

Serenity took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She stood obediently in the center of the room, waiting for him.

Only this morning she was sure she would be passed from man to man and be unable to find someone to be true to. And now she had just been given as a gift to the Kings brother. What he might do with her she had no idea, but at least it was just one man as apposed to many this night.

She couldn't help but giggled softly when she remembered Mina's dream of being with the prince. She would be so jealous of her right now.

When finally the servants had all left, Serenity relaxed. It was unlikely the prince would leave the party anytime soon, so she didn't have to stay perfectly poised at this moment. She sat down on the end of the bed, running her hands over the silk sheets. Everything was so rich and elegant. It didn't seem to completely match the dark man who had picked her out. He was the only one at the party she had seen completely dressed in black. She wondered why. The Kingdoms colors were bright shades of orange and red, and even the King was draped in them. Why would the Prince choose to be dressed in the color of darkness?

She knew she should be nervous, but she wasn't really. She had spent her whole life preparing for this moment, and the whirl wind of a day had completely taken away any fear she might have felt and left her breathless and calm.

She noticed the books that lined the wall farthest away from his bed, and stood to walk softly over to them. It wasn't really common to have books in your bedroom like this. The palace would of course have a library. She ran her fingers over the first few, and then stopped to look at them.

Most of them were very old with worn leather and cream pages. She pulled one out and opened it to the very first page.

_My dearest Endymion, you are always in my heart, mother._

Serenity closed the book and pulled out the next one. Again she opened to the first page.

_Let your courage rise of its own accord, it will never be unfaithful, mother._

She pulled out book after book, and each one had another inscription, all from his mother. The old Queen had died a few years ago. Serenity remembered the day because it was the first day the lady had canceled all their classes, dressed them in black, and made them sit still in respect without food for the whole day. It had been terrifying. But the Old Queen was supposed to have been one of the kindest and most honored royals in history.

She slowly put the book back, wondering why a mother would give her son so many books. Each one had such a loving message in it. She wondered if the King had the same row of books in his own room.

"Find something you like?"

Serenity spun around to look at the prince standing in the doorway, and her heart seemed to stop high in her throat making it hard to breath. She was frozen to her spot, caught snooping through his person things. She cursed herself for her stupidity as she stared at him wide eyed, waiting for his punishment. She might have just ruined her one chance of not being passed from man to man.

But he didn't reprimand her. Instead he walked leisurely towards her, and then looked at the books.

"Can you read?" He asked.

It was not an unreasonable question. Most of the other girls couldn't read. Mina hadn't been able to until Serenity had taken the time to teach her. She had only learned herself because one of the cooks had liked her enough to teach her.

"Yes, I can read," she answered steadily.

Endymion looked at her curiously, then pulled out a book and opened it, reading the inscription. She wanted to know what it said. He smiled slightly, and then put it back.

"What's your favorite book?"

She gulped softly. "I have only read three books," she said. "The poems of love by Selene were my favorite."

His eyes on her were unnerving, just like they had been in the crowded room where he had chosen her. But she was determined not to be intimidated by him. If she was, then she would fail in her role. She had to be firm and steady, and show him that she wasn't afraid. Even though she was.

"Do you believe in love?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. She wasn't even really sure what he was asking. "Yes, I do."

"Do you believe that you'll fall in love?"

She shook her head softly. "No, I don't."

"Then what's the point in believing in it?"

Serenity suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her and she was shocked to realize that it came from the man standing in front of her. His blue eyes were stormy, showing every emotion possible and yet showing no emotion at all. She wondered what exactly he was hiding from.

"I have a friend whom I lived with my whole life, Mina. She is the sweetest person one could ever hope to meet and yet she is doomed to the same fate as I. I believe that one day she will fall in love and live a full and beautiful life."

"You are more satisfied with seeing your friend find love then hoping you might find it for yourself?"

"She is my family."

Endymion nodded to her and took a few steps away. She realized then just how close he had been standing to her. The soft smell of musk and roses was left hovering around her, and it made her weak at the knees. She saw now how tall he was. His lean body was held high and proud, and yet she noticed a small tired drag of his shoulders.

"My brother wanted nothing more then to toy with me in front of our guests," he said softly. "You are not doomed to this fate."

Serenity wasn't sure what to do. He had just told her that he didn't really intend to use her, and yet that was what she was here for. He stood next to his bed, pulling off the thick golden rings that decorated his strong arms and placed them gently on the small table beside his bed.

He looked tired and sad, and Serenity felt it pull at her heart. Here was a man who stood in the spotlight, and was loved by everyone around him, and yet she could tell now that he was completely alone in the palace. The celebration that had accompanied his return has lasted only that day, and now he couldn't see it anymore.

She took a deep breath, and then walked up behind him.

She could tell he was aware of her presence by the way he stopped and waited. Slowly, she touched the fabric of his shirt, pressing it gently between her small fingers and his back. His muscles were strong and hard.

He didn't stop her.

She moved around to be in front of him, making sure her movements were smooth and flowing. Hours of lessons stopped her from being clumsy and nervous. She felt his eyes on her, watching her as she slowly caressed his chest through his shirt. His straight black hair fell in front of his eyes, creating soft shadows in their blue depths. She slowly undid his shirt, being careful not to ruin it in any way, and then she smoothly pushed it up over his shoulders so that if fell off him, falling in a soft silk cascade down to the floor.

His skin was smooth and firm.

And still he watched her.

Serenity felt the heat of his skin seep into her hands, and in a way she was almost thrilled by it. Here in front of her was one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, and it seemed that she had the control.

So she leaned forward and kissed his chest, tasting his skin slowly. She moved up to kiss up to his shoulder, and ran her other hand along his firm stomach.

She heard him breath out slowly, giving into her as he tilted his head back to allow her to kiss up the side of his neck and over his jaw. His skin was so smooth and warm.

She gently pushed him back to sit on the bed, and he looked up at her, still just watching her. But his eyes had finally singled in on a certain group of emotions. Lust. Desire. Passion. Longing. So many powerful emotions all focused in on her, and yet he still just watched her as she knelt down to take off his shoes.

Then she stood up, standing in front of him, watching his eyes roam over her body. She took a deep breath, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that sitting in front of her was the prince, but she couldn't think about that. He was just another man.

She tugged the string holding together the front of her dress gently and it easily fell open. Slowly she pushed the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall softly to the ground, piling at her feet and completely exposing her.

Something about the way he looked at her made her body flush with heat. His eyes had gone slightly darker and he almost never blinked. It was as if he were totally captivated by her. The thought made her almost giddy, like she had just been granted more power then anyone else on the earth.

She stepped towards him, climbing up onto the bed so that her naked body was pressed against his chest, straddling him. And when his hands touched her, gently caressing her back, excitement grew within her until she was almost dizzy with it.

She hovered for a moment close to him, allowing him time to want her. She couldn't be too eager. It was a dance of hot moist breath that was slowly starting to speed up in anticipation. And then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Whatever Serenity had imagined of him in that moment, his soft passionate kiss made it melt away. He tasted like light festive wine.

She had always assumed that when this time came, she would have to close her eyes and force herself to allow a man she didn't know to take her. She would have no choice, and she would gather no pleasure from it. But now, with him taking over all her senses, she wanted him. The thought of him touching her more, of kissing her harder and of him being inside her made her heart speed up. She reached down and gently undid his pants, feeling easily just how aroused he was, and how large he was.

Still sitting up, he lifted his hips just slightly to allow her to pull them down enough to expose him. She gently stroked him, and he moaned into their kiss. He throbbed under her fingers. And then she rose up onto her knees, not breaking away from his kisses. It took only a moment to position herself over him, feeling him at her opening, just waiting. His hands were firmly on her hips, wanted to push her down, but he didn't.

Serenity moaned softly as she slowly took him inside of her, feeling how moist and ready she was. His hands tightened on her, pulling her down so he was completely inside her. The feeling was overwhelming.

She moved away from his lips, kissing along his jaw and neck again as she started to move. She continued slowly, drawing out the tension and desire she felt through him. The muscles of his chest and stomach were flexed and hard, and the way he breathed out when she ran her fingers delicately over his nipples made her pulse with pleasure.

He was so gentle with her. She could tell that part of him wanted to take control, but at the same time he reveled in giving up that control. He allowed her to stay on top, moving slowly and smoothly, building the pleasure between them. When he touched her it was with soft firm hands gliding smoothly over her satin like skin.

Never once did he take control. He moved with her and kissed her, but he did not push her onto the bed or get on top.

Slowly, she started to moved faster, firmly.

His kisses became urgent and heat radiated off of him. Serenity could barely focus on him as her body seemed to pulse with pleasure.

When he came, he dug his fingers into her, tensing beneath her and groaning loudly as he spasmed in pleasure. They were both left breathing harder than usual, bodies slick with sweat and flushed red with heat. Serenity felt her legs quiver slightly beneath her.

Instead of pushing her off of him and ordering her away, which was what she might have expected, he gently pulled her down next to him, letting her slip safely into his warm embrace. She rested her head on his chest, listening to it rise and fall. He kept his arm around her, pulling her close.

She had always been told not to stay unless asked. It was not her place to take up room in his bed once she had succeeded in providing pleasure, but he wouldn't move his arm. She listened to his heartbeat and watched as his chest rose in fell, getting slower. Slowly her eyes became heavy and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Endymion looked again at the small girl sleeping in his bed, eyes closed and beautiful naked form hardly covered with thin sheets. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the dark colors of his bedding. Her waves of golden hair pooled all around her, spreading around like glimmering water as it reflected the morning sun.

He sat a short ways away, fully dressed in his usual black silk.

What had happened last night he could hardly explain. He had given her an out. Anyone in her position would have jumped at the chance to keep their virtue a little longer. He knew what lay in her future now. She was used. No respectable man would pay for a woman who was used. Even if she had the distinction of being used by someone as high in rank as a prince.

She was so beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered gently and he could see the foggy blue of the sky as she gazed at him sleepily. He couldn't help but smile when a soft smile crept easily and beautifully across her face.

"Good morning," he said softly.

She sat up slowly, pulling the sheets to cover her chest. It was unnecessary, but it made the moment more pure and less contrived. A little bit of modesty never hurt anyone. "Good morning," she answered in a light voice.

Endymion hesitated then, wanting in some way to live in this moment forever. But of course life would come crashing down on him again. For one night, with this woman he hardly knew, he had forgotten everything. He had slept soundly and not dreamed at all. He had awoken feeling refreshed and clean, as if healed of some ailment. He didn't want to give that up.

"I want you to stay here, in the palace."

Her eyes widened as she understood his meaning.

"I will make arrangements to keep you here and your duties will be small of course. But you will come to me at night and stay with me when I ask it."

"You want me to be your mistress?"

He couldn't tell if she was happy or revolted at the idea, she just looked surprised.

"I suppose that is true," he answered. "At this moment in time I don't have one and it is not abhorrent for me to choose someone. The King himself is married and has a whole group of ladies he chooses from nightly." Why he felt the need to defend his decision was uncertain, but he said it anyway.

She just nodded.

Endymion wanted her to react. Part of him was almost disappointed that she didn't. He realized that last night had been a job to her, a lifestyle. For him it hadn't been. To her he was just another rich and powerful man, able to do with her whatever he wanted.

"If you would prefer, I could make arrangements for you to live in the country, out of the gaze of the city. You will be very well provided for and….."

"No," she said quickly, cutting him off. She gazed at him steadily. "I accept your offer."

And yet for him it wasn't enough. "Why?"

She moved to the edge of the bed, still holding the sheets around her. He wanted to see her skin again, to touch her and taste her. Her soft curls fell around her shoulders and he wanted to run it through his hands and move it away from her shoulder so that he might kiss her.

"It is a good offer," she said.

"To give pleasure to a prince?" He said.

She shook her head. "To serve a good and kind man."

"You don't know that I am those things," he said.

"Last night you let me choose whether or not my fate was sealed," she said. "You stood away, giving me chance to run if I choose to. You would not have done that if you weren't a good man. And now you offer me the chance to either stay with you here, or give me a safe and secure life away from it all. Any other man would have used me until he bored, and then sent me on my way."

"A good man gives you choices?"

"You have not once given me an order."

It was true when he thought about it. He had no desire to order her to do anything. She was obviously capable of making her own decisions, and her control over him the night before had been exactly what he was looking fore. He had given up. For a night he wasn't a prince, he was a man thrown into blind lust with a woman.

"The King has given you to me as a homecoming gift. I will tell him that I am honored and intend to keep you. When I do, it will seal you fate and you will be bound to me. You will be off limits to the other men of the palace and any indiscretions will be punishable by death."

"So if I look at another man you'll kill me," she said smiling. Why it was funny he didn't know. "When I grew up we were told about the power of jealousy but I had no idea that it would be felt so strongly so soon."

He smiled. "You think I am a jealous man?"

"I have spent only one night with you, and we know nothing of one another's personalities, and already you are warning me not to look at anyone else. Well you may rest assured that I have no intention of it. I am greatly honored by what you offer me."

A servant knocked at the door and Endymion called him in. He watched Serenity pull the sheets tighter around her. It made him smile. She understood that she was only his. Only he was allowed to see her. Only he was allowed to touch her.

"His majesty calls for you your highness."

Endymion nodded and the servant left.

"It is early for him to be up, isn't it?" Serenity asked. "Last night he seemed awfully drunk."

He wasn't sure what to think about her bold observations of the King, but he decided that he liked it.

"When you're in a place of power, people don't wait for you to recover after a night of drinking."

Serenity giggled.

"What amuses you about that."

"I think you mean to say that the people will wait, as they have no choice, but it might show a weakness in their King that he might not like to show. As the King he is forgiven for anything he might show up late to."

Endymion smiled. She was well spoken and intelligent. He did not regret his decision to keep her. If nothing else, she would be a sort of companion to him. She might even fit in with the women of the palace and not be conned into committing embarrassing acts.

"I have to go," he said gently. "Get dressed and make yourself comfortable. I will send someone to show you where to go. You will be given a room in the wing of the palace reserved for……women of your standing."

She knew that he meant the mistresses, or whores, but he wouldn't say it.

"There you will be given everything you need."

"Will you call for me when you desire my company?"

He wasn't sure. He didn't want to ever ask her to come to him. He liked that last night she had gone against what he said and taken her own course of action. Calling for her was exactly what any other woman might do.

"I will never expect you to come to me," he said. "But I will always enjoy your company if you choose to."

She smiled. "Again with the choices."

"And what choice will you make?"

"I will come to you every night, and it will be your choice to send me away or keep me in your company."

He gazed at her steadily, trying to read her. All he could detect in her eyes was a calm certainty that he himself did not feel. She was satisfied at this moment with her situation and it was strange to him. He couldn't remember ever feeling that way about his life. Perhaps when his mother had been alive, but never after. She was different. To think that last night he might have chosen one of the other four girls and had nothing at all of the experience that he had had.

"Will you be happy do you think?" He asked.

She looked a little surprised by the question. "I……I'm not sure." She seemed to hesitated. "Happiness so far has been a dream, not a reality. We were taught to believe that dreams don't come true and if you believe in them, the reality of life will hit you so hard you might not survive."

"And yet you believe in love."

She blushed at his words and he found it charming.

"Yes, I believe in love. I suppose if reality every does hit me, I will be dead in mere moments. Perhaps that makes me weak."

"Having the strength to be happy is not weak," he said.

"Then I will believe that I can be happy."

He stood up slowly, feeling calm and relaxed. All the stiffness of his body that had accompanied his long ride home and tiring night had left him and he knew it was because of her. He started to leave.

"I will see you tonight," she said softly.

When he looked at her she was smiling and he realized that for the first time he was looking forward to seeing someone. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

"Tonight," he said in response, and then left.

* * *

End of Chapter Two!!!!

Let me know what you think! Please! I Love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Check out my new website and let me know personally which story you'd like to read next. You'll also be able to keep a watch for some of my works and art that don't make it to fanfiction(dot)net.

Thank you so much everyone for posting. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

He pictured her there, sitting on the edge of his bed with that beautiful smile on her face all the way down the silent marble hallways. When he thought of her and her sensuous curves and soft skin, it brought a smile to his face. By the time he reached his brothers sitting room, he was almost happy.

"Endymion, sit down," Diamond said in greeting.

Endymion sat down as he was told and waited while his brother continued talking some nonsense to whichever foreign dignitary was sitting across from him. Endymion didn't care. In a few months he knew that he would be looking the man in the face as his army annihilated his, so it was no use getting to know their political situations.

He noticed Raye sitting a short ways away and smiled kindly at her. She looked a little tired, but her fiery smile showed that she was still strong and resilient. Her deep red dress sat around her beautifully and her straight glossy black hair lay around her in perfect precision. His brother was a fool. Any other man would not be able to take his eyes off her, and yet Diamond seemed to care nothing for her. She was a woman with a rare spirit and he could only hope that the King wouldn't beat it out of her. If only she might have a son, she would be safe.

"Endymion," the King said capturing his attention again. He looked over and smiled. "You're looking well today."

He couldn't help but smile.

"I see my present to you actually succeeded in relieving you of some of your stiffness," Diamond said laughing crudely. "It just goes to show that a good and willing woman can cure any mind illness of a man."

Endymion couldn't help but think how crude his brother was. What man talked about bedding a woman while his wife was present?

"I suppose I have to admit that last night your predictions were justified," he said noticing Raye look at him strangely. "I am very thankful for you gift and wish to keep it."

He knew that he was talking about her as an object, but his brother would not hear him any other way. Diamond only saw women like Serenity as one thing, and that was useless objects that were to be used and then thrown away. He wouldn't understand that Endymion actually liked her as a companion.

"Keep her?" Diamond looked surprised and for a moment Endymion thought that he would object, but then his brothers crude smile once again snaked across his face. "She was that good," Diamond said laughing. "Well, if you've found yourself a plaything that satisfies you to such an extent, then of course you may keep her. We'll give her a place with the other ones, and you may call her when you want."

"You are very kind," Endymion said.

"And of course if you've spoken for her she will be off limits to any other man in the palace."

"It would not be my way to share," Endymion agreed.

"Then it is settled. Wife, make his new woman comfortable."

Raye looked startled, and Endymion almost lost himself and rebuked the King, but he was able to hold himself back. It was not the Queens job to make the other women comfortable in their new homes. It was the work of a servant.

But Raye gracefully stood up and bowed.

"As you wish your majesty."

And then she walked gently from the room, glancing back at Endymion only for a second before continuing on her way. He would have to apologize to her.

"I would have sent a servant," Endymion said.

"Nonsense, that woman needs something to do."

"She is your wife."

Diamond looked at him almost bored. "When she produces a son she will be honored as my wife, but until then she is more of a burden."

Endymion wanted more than anything to hit him.

"Besides," Diamond said waving his hand as if swatting a fly, "you and I have bigger things to worry about."

Here it was, the real reason for his call. Endymion was never called by his brother unless there was something happening. Another war. Another fight against people who refused to live under his rule. It was always the same. Endymion watched his brother seriously, looking for a small hint that he was the same man who had protected him as a child. An older brother was supposed to look out for his younger brother. That was just the way it went. They had been so close at one time, laughing and playing as if they were best friends. They had to be friends, there was no one else suitable to be their friend. They were royalty.

But there was nothing. Endymion realized he hardly recognized the man in front of him anymore.

"The party went well last night, but I don't think they'll cooperate."

He wasn't surprised. He wasn't pleased with the party last night.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I need you to make sure you're ready to move at a moments notice."

Endymion tried to conceal his horror. Their guests had not even left for home and already Diamond was planning to attack them. He was going against his promise of peace while negotiations took place. It was a complete dishonor on the whole Kingdom. He was taking this to far.

"Your army is ready and awaiting your command your majesty."

Endymion knew that Diamond hated when he called him majesty. It said in some way that he thought what he was doing was wrong, but he knew fighting would achieve nothing. It was his way of telling his brother that he was an idiot and everyone knew it. He could see in the way Diamond clenched his jaw that he thought the same thing.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Is that all you required of me your majesty?"

Diamond seemed to bristle. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Then I will take my leave," he said standing up.

"You know Endymion, there was a time you actually respected what it is I have to do to run this kingdom."

Endymion stopped. He was baiting him and he knew it, but part of him didn't care. He felt anger boil within him.

"You haven't been running the kingdom in a long time Diamond."

"Oh really? And what is it I'm doing?"

"Your forcing people under your rule."

"I'm expanding," he countered. "Expansion is never bad."

Endymion just looked at him steadily. "If you say so."

"You will lead the army and you will make sure I'm victorious."

Endymion hated orders. "Yes you majesty, I will."

"We will be the greatest nation that there ever was," Diamond said with a smile. "You and I will rule together, as we always have, and have more power than you could ever dream possible."

Diamond knew nothing about his dreams, of that he was sure. They had never ruled together. That was a completely falsehood. Diamond ruled and Endymion followed him, as his brother.

"You are my only living family, and for that I will follow you."

Diamond looked satisfied with that smug grin. His eyes were ablaze with ferocious color, and Endymion saw that the evil of power had taken him. Power had always been a drug for Diamond.

In that moment Endymion knew that Diamond had gone to far. This was not about the Kingdom anymore, this was about him. He wanted. The King wanted and the King got. Diamond was no longer his brother. They were strangers, probably enemies. And it sickened him to realize it. While Diamond was destroying everything that they had worked hard to build, Endymion would have to work in the background, making sure things didn't fall apart.

"Goodbye brother," Endymion said.

He walked out of that room feeling fear and frustration wash over him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was the end. His life would never be easy, of that he was sure, but how far would he have to go to fix whatever it was his brother was about to break. It loomed in front of him, this giant future that he had never wanted. Diamond would have to be stopped before he ruined the kingdom forever.

"Endymion?"

He looked over at Kunzite and he knew his friend could clearly see the complete despair in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"We're going back to war," Endymion said.

Kunzite had the intelligence to look devastated. "Is it for sure?"

"He asked me to ready the army."

"But I thought he was going to try talking to them. That's why he threw your party, to invite them into our kingdom to…."

"Stab them in the back," Endymion finished.

"He can't do that. To do so would be to destroy any form of respect we as a kingdom have ever…."

"I know," Endymion said.

"And without probable cause to start this war against an honored guest would create in him a tyrant."

"I know."

"He can't do this Endymion, it'll end badly."

Endymion just nodded. "I know."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him what he wanted to hear."

Kunzite looked at him in shock. "You agreed with him?"

Endymion looked around them, knowing that if they were overheard his brother would hear of it and both of them would find themselves in a world of trouble. He pulled him into a small library and closed the door. Then he quickly checked around to make sure nobody else was there. When he finally turned back to Kunzite, his whole demeanor was completely serious.

"Kunzite, we're going to have to take action."

Kunzite looked almost scared. "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to meet with general Jedeite to discuss the upcoming war. I'm going to inform him we're not attacking."

Kunzite just looked at him wide eyed.

"The King will make the order public, and I will send messengers to our new enemy to inform them of my decision. We will make it look like war while entering into discussions about a peace treaty."

"Endymion….." Kunzite breathed out.

"I'm going to need your help Kunzite," Endymion continued. "To accomplish this I'll need the held of a key group of people, and you're one of them. You live within the world of the wealthy, and you're respected as one of our highest lords. I need you to support my decision and try and help the others see as I do."

"You're committing treason," Kunzite said.

Endymion felt his shoulders sag. "I know."

"You can't be serious."

"If this works, our kingdom will not be ruined."

"Then explain that to the King. He's your brother, he'll listen to you."

"He's not my brother," Endymion said softly. "I don't know who he is."

Kunzite seemed frozen to the spot. His usually tanned skin had turned almost deathly pale, and his green eyes were wide and afraid. But Endymion knew that he was thinking about it. They had talked about this before, the Kings ability to bring them all down. He knew something had to be done.

"When did you decide to do this?" Kunzite asked.

"When Diamond told me about the party, I knew that something would go wrong. I knew that he would change his mind and attack while our guests still thought negotiations would be held. At first I didn't know what to do, but last night I managed to sit back and look at it plainly. The only thing that can be done is to not attack, and Diamond will never agree to that. Therefore, I have to make things right without his knowledge."

Kunzite nodded, gulping.

"I know what I ask of you is beyond the claims of a friend and I'm asking you because I know I can trust you."

Kunzite nodded again, but didn't say anything.

"This isn't for my own personal gain," Endymion tried to explain.

Kunzite just looked wide eyed at the floor.

"You know I'm doing this for……"

"Stop," Kunzite said holding up his hand.

Endymion stopped. He stood there staring at his friend, listening to his heart pound and trying to keep his breathing normal. But he was nervous. This was necessary, but he regretted having to get Kunzite involved. If Kunzite refused, Endymion knew he wouldn't tell, but he didn't want to put him in that kind of situation.

It seemed like forever. Kunzite's eyes went from wide to glazed over, and then he crossed his arms, still looking at the floor.

"Alright," he almost whispered.

Endymion wasn't completely sure he had hear him. "Kunzite, I ……."

"I'm doing this because I can see that it's the only course of action. The King cannot be allowed to destroy us, but he's still our King." He seemed to hesitated, as if he were nervous. "You and I have been friends for a long time Endymion, and I trust your judgment above almost everyone else. If you think this is the only thing we can do, and you're willing to follow through no matter what the circumstances, then I'm with you."

Endymion hesitated. He knew what he had to do, but he also knew that the chances of actually succeeding to a safe future was slim to none.

"I'm sure," he finally answered. "I am committed to this."

"Then so am I."

"I know that Jedeite will see it the same. We've spoken many times on the matter while at war and I know he's been waiting for someone to do something. He'll be with us."

"We'll need more then just the three of us."

"I know," Endymion said pacing shortly. "Nephrite is head of the royal guard. We'll need his cooperation if we plan to do anything here in the palace without the Kings knowledge."

"Will he be silent?"

"I think so."

"You better be sure," Kunzite said.

Endymion just nodded.

"What about Zoicite."

"He is the Kings personal adviser."

Kunzite nodded. "I know, but he's on our side."

"How do you know that?"

"He dines with my family once a week and he and I have had numerous conversations about this. He'll be on board, I'm sure of it."

"If you can vouch for him then I trust you."

They were silent for a moment.

Endymion felt the weight of his decisions on him completely and he knew exactly what the consequences would be if he was discovered. Betraying his brother was not something he had ever hoped to do, but if Diamond was allowed to continue then they would all perish. There was no way around it. He either had to sit back and watch, or step up and take the lead.

"Have you thought what might happen if you succeed?" Kunzite asked.

Endymion looked at him confused. "What?"

"If everything works, and you manage to bring peace. What will happen?"

"We'll just continue on, doing what we can to help the kingdom," Endymion said.

"You really think the King will just let it go?"

Endymion sighed. "He'll have no choice."

Kunzite nodded. "I suppose he won't."

"See if you can speak to Zoicite soon and let me know what involvement he wants. We should keep this as closed as possible. Start learning what the higher class thinks of Diamond and find out of they would stand against him if it meant saving the Kingdom. But don't tell them what we're doing. I don't want to have an uprising."

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," Kunzite said. "It's not strange for us to be together."

Endymion nodded.

"What will you do now?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm going to send word to Jedeite. He'll need to be prepared for our meeting tomorrow."

"Good luck Endymion," Kunzite said softly.

Endymion looked at his long time friend. They had been together for so many years that he couldn't even think of living life in the palace without him somewhere near by. He was his link to the outside world. He was everything a brother should be, and it pained him that Diamond was not the same.

They quickly said goodbye and parted.

* * *

Serenity stood perfectly still in the middle of the room, waiting for the woman beside her to introduce herself. She was obviously very wealthy, for her silk gown was rich and fine, and she wore gold rings in her hair.

"I have been asked to take you to your rooms," the woman said.

Serenity curtsied gently. "I thank you."

"You don't know who I am do you?" She asked with amusement lacing every word.

Serenity looked at her, feeling her heart flutter with nervousness. The amused look on the fiery girls face was enough to send her running away. It wasn't that she was afraid of her, it was more that she felt as if the woman was looking straight into her.

"I have to say, I wasn't really expecting you to even be here. It's not like my brother in law to accept his brothers offer of women."

Serenity looked at her wide eyed. "Your brother in law?"

Raye laughed. "You're quick."

Serenity immediately dropped to one knee and lowered her head. She had never really seen the Queen like this, up close and in front of her. "I'm sorry your majesty, I did not recognize you."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Forget it, I'm not insulted. My husband does not allow me much time out of the city walls so our kingdom doesn't yet know my face. Stand up and let me look at you."

Serenity stood up and made her back completely straight.

"Your name is Serenity if I remember."

"Yes your majesty, it is."

"It is a pretty name."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Please don't call me that."

Serenity nodded almost eagerly.

"So tell me, what is it that has our dear prince Endymion so enraptured with you?"

How was one supposed to answer such a question? It could have been a number of things that had happened the night before. The obvious one the Queen would have thought of herself.

"Well, I suppose you should follow me. Your rooms are on the other side of the palace. And you may call me Raye."

Serenity doubted she would ever address the Queen so informally, but she agreed none the less and followed a suitable distance behind the dark haired woman.

"There are quite a few women already there, so you will not be alone. The King himself has his own group, while other lords that sometimes reside in the palace also keep their women here and away from their wives. There are one or two who are not at all pleasant, but I'm sure you'll make friends."

Serenity followed her through the expansive castle, trying not to stare at every new room they entered. It was breathtaking.

"Here we are," Raye said going through a guarded door. Why it was guarded she wanted to know. Was it to keep them in, or keep other people out?

The doors lead to a large, beautiful courtyard that was lush with green grass and fragrant with full-bloomed cherry blossom trees. Grey stone benches lined the area, and women of every color sat around, laughing and gossiping with each other. They all turned to look and quieted down when they came in. None of them knelt to the queen, which Serenity found extremely odd.

"Good morning ladies," Raye said smiling. "Here for you enjoyment is none other than the woman who captured the eye of the man every one of her secretly hopes to please. Endymion has chosen her to be his companion, and I'm sure you will all make her welcome."

At the strange introduction, all the ladies seemed suddenly interested. Some came up to her eager, introducing themselves. Others sat back, staring at her with jealousy lacing their vision. She felt suddenly on display. How unusual was it that Endymion had asked her to stay. She had assumed that she would not be the only one, or perhaps only the next one in a lone line of ones. She was honored, but now she was terrified.

"Has the prince never chosen anyone before?" She asked the Queen.

Raye laughed. "You really are ignorant of the royal family, aren't you?"

"My life was never focused around them."

"You aim low," Raye teased.

"Not at all," she argued. "My aim is quite high. But it seems, as unlikely as it was, I have still managed to overshoot it."

"Endymion is no stranger to the pleasures of women Serenity, but he has never asked anyone to stay in the palace with him. And even stranger still it seems he asked you, instead of ordering it to be done. I have never heard him speak of a woman at all that he liked above any others. You are his first in many ways."

She could only nod as the women around her seemed to agree.

"Is there anything you wish to do while you're here?" Raye asked.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"My husband does not know, but I like to take care of these ladies. I make sure that a doctor sees them regularly, and anyone is free to come to me with their fears. It is not easy to be a woman of the palace. Most don't have your particular stamp of forbidden fruit. Endymion does not like to share, so you are off limits. For the other ladies, sometimes they are forced into situations that are unpleasant for them."

Serenity looked at the women around her, taking in their varied appearances. "That is very kind of you."

"So I ask again, is there anything you'd like. I will arrange for anything you want. Molly here is learned to read and write."

She looked up in surprise. "You're teaching her to read?"

Raye laughed. "No, but one of our tutors is teaching her. Is that something you are interested in learning?"

"I have already been taught to read and write your majesty. But if I might amuse myself with a few books, perhaps I could learn what I obviously do not know about the royal family."

"Then you shall have it. Molly will take you with her to the library this afternoon, and you shall meet the lady Amy. She is the sweetest girl you might ever meet, and she can show you around the library with ease. You can find whatever you wish there, and before long I'm sure you will know more than us all."

"Thank you."

"Now I will take my leave. The doctor will be in to see you soon. We can't have you being with my dear brother in law if you are in any way unclean."

Serenity nodded.

"You are free within the confines of this courtyard," Raye said. "Be easy enough to show yourself. I assure you that you will not be punished for it."

And with that she swirled around and left, leaving her soft fragrant in her wake.

Serenity watched her go before turning back to the women who were still standing around her curiously. She could see the eagerness in their eyes and realized that she must seem like something of a new toy to them. A shiny knew toy that was more expensive than them.

So she let them bombard her with question and she answered them as clearly and as vaguely as possible as not to betray any confidence the prince might have taken in her. There was about twenty ladies in all, and only a few of them seemed unapproachable.

She started thinking suddenly that her situation was good. In fact, she could have hardly ever hoped for a situation so well even before the terror of finding out she would entertain the King's guests.

By the time the doctor showed up to check her, she was practically giddy with happiness and it wasn't destroyed at all by his invasive tests. She had been checked many times back at her home and she was not ashamed of it. She knew she was clean, and she wasn't worried about what the doctor might find.

When that was done, a short red haired girl who introduced herself as Molly approached her, and they walked together down the long halls to the library.

"This is Amy," Molly said with a giggle, showing just how young a girl she really was. "Amy, Raye asked me to introduce you. Serenity here would like to learn about the royal family, and Raye said she might use the books."

"I am honored to meet you," Serenity said with a courtesy.

Amy was a beautifully petite girl with the purest pale white skin she had ever seen. She had soft blue eyes and dark hair. Her blue silk gown was perfectly tailored for her figure, and she stood with all the grace and poise of a noble. Her smile was sweet and charming, and she seemed quite and refined.

"I can show you the best area to search," Amy said softly. She led her through the tall stacks of books and Serenity couldn't help but marvel at them. "You're the girl Endymion has chosen."

Serenity wondered if the whole castle has heard already. "Yes, I am."

"I'm glad. I was hoping that he might have someone. He spends too much time alone and has more pressures placed on him then anyone else in the kingdom. He hardly takes time for himself, so I'm glad to hear he's found some form of comfort."

She had seen in him almost right away that he was stiff with tension, but when he had allowed her to take control, he had seemed somewhat at peace with the whole situation. How often did he give up control? Was that why he liked her, because he hadn't had to work?

Amy seemed like a kind intelligent woman, so Serenity decided that she might be some sort of confidant.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

Amy nodded. "Yes and no. I do know him. He and I spent some time together as children and I understand a bit what he's thinking, but I do not see much of him anymore."

"Can you……I was wondering if you might give me some insight into his character."

Amy smiled softly as they reached a particular stack of books. "You will find every known fact about him written in these books," she said pulling one out. "This one in particular speaks of him and his brother. And this one traces the lineage of the royal family back hundreds of years. But if you were looking for personal traits, the person to ask would be her majesty the Queen. They are great friends, despite the Kings treatment of her, and she knows him better than almost anyone. Except perhaps Lord Kunzite. He is his closest friend."

Serenity nodded, taking note of every detail she could about him.

"I know that he likes to spend time in quite," Amy continued. "But that does not mean in complete silence. He likes quite and easy conversation, so he does not have to worry about what he might say. He is very involved with the Kings army, and sometimes takes very long rides through the country and trains with the kings guard to ready himself for battle. He cannot bare to be lazy even for a moment."

"Why is he not married?" Serenity asked.

Amy smiled and looked back at her. "You, Serenity, are the only woman he has ever shown any interest in. Unlike the King, he does not have to make a prudent marriage. He is free to marry whoever he may choose, and he is picky with those people he allows to surround him."

"Am I really that unusual?" She asked.

"Yes you are. I can see that you're uncomfortable with this, and I'm sure you never expected to be put into this situation, but you are lucky. You will be treated well here."

"I'm not….." she hesitated. "Amy, I'm not thinking of myself in this situation. I know that I am lucky and I know that there could be no better outcome to my situation. But, why would he choose me? Why, out of every other woman in this kingdom, did he show interest in me? I have been with him only a night and it was due to a cruel joke from the King. He even gave me the chance to leave last night."

"And obviously you didn't."

She shook her head. "I wanted to help him relax. He seemed so…..tired."

"You think of him before yourself?" Amy seemed confused.

"Not exactly. I certainly want to please him as he has been so kind to me, and I actually find myself looking forward to be with him again. But I am not ignorant of my own happiness. I just……I'm a little concerned for him."

Amy pulled out another book and handed it to her. "I would recommend this one. It out lines the history of the palace and it's a fascinating read. If you want, when you're done those I can give you more. I've read practically everything there is to read on our history and I'd be happy to show you the best ones."

"I would like that," Serenity answered.

"I have to begin my lesson with Molly now, but you're welcome to stay in the library to read. Raye says that the courtyard in your new home is absolutely beautiful to relax in, although there are always ladies around gossiping about one thing or another."

"I'll stay here for awhile, and then perhaps I will go to my room."

"Then I will see you again soon," Amy said politely.

Serenity nodded and turned to leave, but then turned back as something occurred to her.

"Oh, actually I had a question."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to write a letter to a friend of mine. Is that possible?"

"Can you write?"

"Yes I can."

"Then write your letter and give it to Molly. She knows how to get it out of the palace. Usually it's not allowed, but most of the ladies living with you now like to write to distant family. There has never been a problem with it, and nobody will read your letters."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled and started walking away again. She would write Mina a letter and tell her that she was alright. Even though her friend would be living her own life, she would still worry. And perhaps she could give her hope. If she could be led into such a situation, then surely Mina deserved the same luck.

* * *

End of Chapter Three!

Check out my new website! I'm holding a vote to see what story you'd like me to write next!

www(dot)jordanfrost(dot)webs(dot)com


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Check out my website! www(dot)jordanfrost(dot)webs(dot)come. I'm holding a vote for my next story. Let me know which one you want to read next!

Thank you so much for everyone who is reviewing my story. The more reviews I get, the faster I come out with the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad. I'm so far loving this story and I really hope you all love it as much as I do. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Endymion took a long drink of the thick dark liquid in his crystal glass and felt it burn pleasantly down his throat. The strength of the drink hit him within seconds, and he slumped in his chair as he let it take over. He almost never drank, but today seemed like the right day to start. He had decided to betray his brother the King, and he knew that in some ways it was the end of his life.

Today had been hard. After talking to Kunzite, he had sent a message to Jedeite to inform him what their meeting would be about. Jedeite would know what that meant, and their meeting would therefore be held in some secrecy and only those most loyal would be allowed to guard. On the outside it would seem normal.

He hated that he was getting his friends into this with him, but he had little choice in that matter. If this was going to work, Jedeite would have to be involved. He was the head of the army, and he knew better then anyone how to lead them.

After that he had approached Nephrite who he was a little weary of. He had skirted around the subject for some time, trying to get information from the man about his loyalty. Nephrite turned out to be a very intelligent man, and when he realized what the prince was asking him, he hurried them out of the way to agree to his terms. Nephrite knew all the goings on of the palace, and his knowledge was endless. Endymion knew that the connection would prove extremely helpful. He'd have to keep him on the outside as much as possible, for he wasn't completely sure if he was to be trusted, but at least it was a start.

And then there had been Raye.

Endymion took another drink as he thought of her. She had known something was happening, but she hadn't said anything. He wanted to tell her more than anyone else in the world, but even though he was sure he could trust her, he could never put her in that sort of position. She had sat across from him pleasantly, teasing him about Serenity, while both of them knew something else was going on.

But she had been pleased with his choice in Serenity, and he had been surprised to find himself smiling at the memory of her. Her delicately soft skin and her silk golden blond hair. In all this chaos he found himself in, he still got distracted by the thought of her. And yet he had been with her only one night.

Raye had only teased him until he had to give in. He liked her.

The stress had risen in him when he had been called again by Diamond to update him once again on the state of the army. He had assured the King that after his meetings with the general Jedeite, they would start forming again and be ready in the shortest amount of time possible. Diamond had been pleased.

And now here he sat, feeling the soft buzz of alcohol moved sloth like into his mind, and he allowed it to help numb him, hoping that his emotion might die along with the pain he felt in his tense shoulders.

It was already dark, and he could hear the sounds of the palace beginning to settle in for the night. The King would have chosen one of his ladies to come to him, as he did every night, and Raye would ready herself for bed alone. Diamond was a fool.

The door opened softly and Serenity walked in without announcement. It made him smile. How she had gotten past the servant, he didn't know, but her abilities to surprise him were somehow a delight even through this haze of his life.

"You look tired," she said walking up to him and kneeling in front of him so that he could easily look down at her. Her beautiful blue eyes held pure and innocent worry. Worry for what? Worry for him?

"Today has been harder than yesterday," he said softly.

He could see her evaluating the situation. She breathed out and her brow furrowed in slight concentration and he wondered what she thought her options were. She placed a soft hand on his thigh and rubbed ever so slightly in slow deliberate movements. It was not a sexual movement; it was more of a comforting one. What was this woman capable of?

"Would you like me to help you relax?" She asked softly.

Endymion smiled almost sadly. "Is such a thing possible?"

"Only if you want it to be," she answered.

He knew she was serious, and her soft spoken words seemed to sooth him. He realized that he liked her voice. It was smooth and delicate, and held as much warmth as he remembered his mothers voice holding. He just wanted her to speak to him.

"What did you do today?" He asked.

She looked confused, but smiled anyways. "Her majesty the Queen was kind enough to take me to my new home. I was able to meet most of the ladies there and managed to separate those that want nothing to do with me. I saw the resident doctor at the Queens request, and then one of the ladies took me to the library where I met the lady Amy. She showed me around and I was allowed to take a few books to read during my time alone."

"Which books?"

"They are histories of different aspects of royal life. Amy suggested one outlining the creating of the palace and it's so far an interesting read. I found it difficult to put down tonight."

He watched her talk, letting her smooth words wash over him. When she described something she liked, her eyes danced and smiled at him and it made him want to smile in response. She was animated without being loud, and he could see every emotion pass through her whenever it changed. She wore every feeling out in front of her for the world to see. Her freedom almost caused jealousy to rise within him.

"I wrote a letter today as well. Amy said that it wasn't unusual for the ladies of the palace to write to their distant relatives, so I thought it wouldn't be unsuitable for me to do so."

"You wrote to Mina," he said softly.

He could tell she was surprised by the way she looked at him fully. Her eyes went wide and she stopped speaking for a moment.

"Yes," she finally said. "I wrote to Mina."

"And what did you tell her?" He asked.

"I told her about you," she said honestly. "We saw you, when you were arriving back in the city a few days ago. Our lady allowed us to stand on the balcony to watch the procession. I was so absorbed with the colors and music I could hardly breath. Never have I seen such celebration. It took my breath away to see the streams of beautiful red rose petals falling gently through the sky, and the smell was everywhere. It was exciting. But Mina seemed to focus in on you and look over all the other wonders I had discovered. We spoke afterwards of our future, and the idea of dreaming of one day serving a prince."

"And it seems that dream came true."

"It wasn't my dream," she corrected softly. "It was hers."

He couldn't help but smile at that. The first time she had seen him, she had looked him over. Every other woman would have had eyes only for him and yet he had found that one woman who had turned away to be part of everything else.

"So you will tell her that you're living her dream?"

"No, I told her that her dream is possible. We all hoped one day we would find ourselves in a situation where we could be happy and safe, and in this moment it seems that I am living that dream. The fact that you are who you are means nothing more to me."

"You don't care that I'm the prince?"

"No," she said softly.

He couldn't explain why, but hearing that from her was more relief than he had felt in a long time. Suddenly in this moment he didn't have to be something other than who he was underneath his title.

He waited for a moment, feeling his desire for her grown within him again. He had not been able to look past his stress, but just as it had happened last night, this small woman in front of him had found a way through so that he was suddenly only think of her. He wanted her. In this moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

"I am glad that you came tonight," he said gently.

Her slow smile sent warmth through him and he put his glass down on the small table beside him.

She sat up taller, running her hands up his thighs as she reached up to kiss him.

As soon as her soft lips touched his everything else in his mind seemed to completely fade away, and he could only focus on her taste.

But this time she did not crawl on top of him and press her body against his. Instead she undid his shirt and kissed down his neck and across his chest. He felt her hands touch him, arousing him. She knelt down in front of him, undoing his pants.

He sucked in a surprised and pleased breath when he felt her hot mouth suck slowly and sensually along his length. He groaned at the feeling of her slick tongue licking him, tasting him. She moved up and down, stimulating him more and more with each new movement of her mouth. She used her hand to grip him harder, moving it in time with her mouth. Firm and slow.

The heat within him rose until it seemed his whole body was throbbing with raw energy just bursting to be released. And still she continued, toying with him and playing with him, tormenting him.

When his climax hit him he let out a loud groan of pleasure, gripping her hair as every muscle in his body seemed to tense and pull in complete ecstasy.

And even though he had hardly moved at all, he was left breathing hard.

She didn't say anything as he came slowly down from his dizzying high. He could feel her hands slowly rubbing his thighs, continuing to comfort him please him even though what might have been expected of a woman in her position was already finished.

And he was relaxed.

He looked down at her. Her pure and innocent eyes stared at him without wavering and he felt calm and sage. He felt like he could trust her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked.

Her smile was easy and genuine. "Of course."

* * *

Serenity found that she had started a little bit of a routine in her new life in the palace. She stayed with the Prince every night, and then waited for him to leave before dressing and making her way back to her little home at the end of the castle. She hardly ever used her own room for anything other than reading and writing her letters to Mina. But she was happy.

She visited with Amy in the library nearly every day, finding a quiet companion in her that was enjoyable. They spoke about whatever it was Serenity had learned in her latest book and Amy described in detail how the palace worked and where everyone was on the hierarchy. And sometimes, when they least expected it, Raye would join them.

Serenity was still not comfortable with greeting her by her first name, but Raye insisted that it be so until Serenity did not know how to argue anymore. So she did, even though she felt disrespectful in doing it.

"Has he called you every night?" Raye asked unabashed with the subject matter.

Serenity shook her head. "He has not called me once."

Both girls across from her look startled.

"But you leave your rooms every night," Raye said.

How she would know that was not so great a mystery. She was sure the guards were instructed to monitor their comings and goings and report them to somebody. It would surely be difficult to go about the castle in secret.

"I go to him," she said.

They looked at her confused.

"You go to him ever if he doesn't call you?" Amy asked.

"He is free to send me away."

"Well isn't that something," Raye said.

"Why does that surprise you?" Serenity asked. "Does he seem to you like that type of person who orders women around?"

Amy looked surprised at her boldness, but Raye just laughed.

"Of course he isn't, but that doesn't change the way of things. Endymion's problem is that he is a kind man living in a world of snakes. He wants to treat everyone fair and equal, but it's impossible to move in society that way when you're living in a hierarchy."

Serenity couldn't help but smile at the description. It was true that he seemed to stand outside the rest, but mostly people seemed to allow it. Perhaps because he was the Kings brother, or perhaps people were just used to his method of life.

"I wish you would tell us more detail about how he is with you," Raye said.

"I could not betray his confidence," she said for perhaps the fifth time.

"You are unlike any other woman who has come into this place Serenity," Amy said softly. "I am not sure how you managed to stay so gentle while growing up the way you did, but it his refreshing that you are not scarred with your past."

Just then a servant came scurrying into the library and bowed quickly to Raye.

"Your majesty, the King has requested you come and see him in his study."

Serenity watched the look of frustrated disgust pass across her face as she thanked the servant and stood up.

"I will see you ladies at another time," she said while leaving.

"She doesn't seem pleased," Serenity said.

"The King is not an easy man to please," Amy said offhandedly. She seemed to catch herself and looked away in embarrassment. "Don't worry about Raye, she's strong enough to be happy through almost anything."

Serenity left Amy shortly after, and found herself at a loss. She wasn't sure what she should do. It was nearly an hour before she would usually go to his room and it seemed every lady of the castle was out and giggling in the courtyard, so she could not find a quiet place to read except her room. But even there she could hear their laughter and it was distracting.

She looked around the small, nicely decorated room and sighed. All she wanted to do was see him. All day every day she wasted the time until she would be with him again. Would it be awful for her to be early? He liked that she took control, but how much control was she allowed to have? How much before he started to resent her constant nearness to him. He seemed to enjoy having her around, but that meant almost nothing when a man changed his mind. The lady had taught them that just because a man showed her some sort of affection one day, he might hardly look at you the next. Such was the common actions of that gender.

The sun was setting and the warm rays would soon be lost completely for the night, but the view now would be spectacular. Of course she could hardly see if from within the courtyard of her home.

Endymions room had a much better view. He could see clear over the wall of the palace and across the city.

Would he be angry if he caught her there, looking out the window?

She stood up and quickly readied herself before picking up her book and swiftly made her way through the courtyard and out towards the rest of the palace. She thanked the guards for allowing her through, as she always did, and then made her way towards his room.

Servants were closing the palace for the night, and all around her people bustled and hurried to beat the coming darkness. Candles were lit to light the hallways, and easily accessed open windows were shut so prevent intruders. Serenity tried to stay out of the way of those still working and she hurried over the smooth, glass like marble with light feet.

When she neared his room, she felt that she was nervous. Was it worth the consequences? What if he was angry with her? The idea that she might fail to please him scared her. She had never been afraid of him before. What was so different this time?

She took a deep breath and walked quickly past the servant and into his room, not allowing the short man any time to announce her.

The room was empty.

Serenity looked around quickly, searching for any sort of movement. There was none. She looked into the bedroom and the joining study where she had found him the day before, but he was not there. Part of her was relieved, and part of her was disappointed.

She went back to the sitting room and over to the large windows that stood wide open, letting the beautiful smell of roses waft through his room. The rose garden was directly under the windows, and she smiled at the memory of the rose petals falling from the sky. She leaned out, looking over the huge expanse of city in front of her, dyed golden and red by the setting sun.

She couldn't help but smile at the beauty, feeling lucky to be able to see it. The noise all combined into one pleasant hum and it seemed to drift around her pleasantly. It was like at this moment the whole city was slowly, getting ready for the relaxing cool of night after the immense heat of the day.

"Hello."

Serenity nearly yelped at the sound of the mans voice behind her, and she had to brace herself from falling.

A tall man stood in the room, with beautiful long light hair and green eyes. His clothes were rich and beautiful, fitting him perfectly as if they had been made for only him. He looked more than a little amused to have caught her, and his carefree smile confirmed it.

"Am I right to assume that you are Serenity?"

She quickly stepped towards him and curtsied. It was obvious that he was a noble and she didn't want to offend him.

"Yes my lord."

"I haven't seen you since the party held more than a week ago. I see you have made yourself quite at home."

"Everyone has been very kind to me," she answered.

He walked towards her, making her feel suddenly nervous and uncomfortable. What was he doing in the Prince's room?

"My name is Kunzite."

She visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

He laughed. "You seem relieved."

"I have heard of you," she said easily, feeling comfortable once again. "The Prince has told me that you are a friend."

"Glad to know I come up while you two are being intimate."

She was a little taken back by his comment and didn't know how to respond, but her confusion seemed to amuse him even more. His eyes danced with laughter.

"What were you looking at?" He asked.

"The sun," she answered honestly. "It's setting over the city, and you cannot see it from the ladies courtyard."

"That's unfortunate. So you thought to come here?"

"I……" Was she in trouble? "I thought that………."

"I am not hear to get your in trouble," he said softly.

She smiled. "Yes, I came here to see the view. I do not usually come so early, but I couldn't stay in the courtyard. I was having a hard time concentrating and thought this might be a quieter place to either read or be with him."

She didn't miss the look he sent her at her comment. "Be with him?"

Serenity tensed. "I mean, be here to please him," she tried to correct.

Kunzite walked up close to her, his features suddenly serious. He studied her intensely, obviously trying to make up his mind about something. She wasn't sure whether or not to be intimidated by him. He was a tall man, nearly as tall as the Prince, but from what she had heard about him he had never harmed anyone.

"You are beautiful," he said after a moment. "I can see why he likes you."

She blushed at the comment, but was also confused by it. "I hope that I please him," she said.

Kunzite seemed to soften and stepped away again. "He is due here any minute. He and I usually visit one day a week so that we might stay in touch."

"I'm sorry, I did not realize he would be detained tonight. If you will excuse me I will go back to my room and wait for him to call for me." She started towards the door, but Kunzite stepped in front of her.

"I was not trying to send you away."

"I would not want to be a burden."

Why was he acting so strangely all of a sudden? When he had first come in he had seemed so easy and amused, and now it was almost if he were testing her. She didn't like it.

"I have to admit that his interest in you interests me."

Serenity knew that most people would back down at this point, and just allow someone like Kunzite to finish whatever thought he had and then try and leave. She was supposed to stay quite and out of sight.

"I am not affected by your interest," she said strongly.

His eyes bore into her. "You have no interest in his motives?"

"The only thing that concerns me in regards to him is his current happiness. Whatever his motives may be, they are nothing to me if for even a moment I can make him smile."

"And if he loses interest in you?"

Serenity clenched her teeth at the thought. "Then I hope he will find comfort in another way."

"I don't believe you," he said.

Serenity squared her shoulders. "I have already told you that your interest does not affect me. I do not need to prove myself to you and I am certainly not going to waste effort in trying. I understand that you are one of his best friends and for that I will do my best to stay out of your way, but don't think it means that I have to please you as well."

At that he smiled.

Serenity was a little taken back by his sudden change in mood.

"You are loyal, aren't you."

It wasn't a question.

"I will never betray him," she said. And then she had a thought. "Unless he asks me to."

"You would do anything he asks?"

"Kunzite?"

Both of them looked at Endymion as he walked through the door. His black hair was a little messy and his stormy blue eyes held an enormous depth of mystery that said he had so much he needed to hide. Kunzite was forgotten to her almost immediately as she walked up to him. His gaze followed her until she was right in front of him, silent and penetrating. He didn't look angry, but he did look tired.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her worry softly and reached up to stroke her hair. "You should not worry about me so much, there is almost nothing I can't handle."

"You will think that until you find the thing that is too much for you," she said.

He leaned down to kiss her gently. It was a soft kiss, and yet it made her feel almost weak. She had completely forgotten about Kunzite when she heard him shift. She broke away softly.

"I did not realize that you had plans tonight," she said. "If you want me to come back….."

"No," he said. "I will not send you away. If you close the door to the bedroom you will not hear us and you'll be able to do whatever you want in peace. If you fall asleep, I will wake you."

"I have brought my book," she said. "It will keep me interested until you're done."

"What are you reading about this time?"

"The Sun War," she answered.

Endymion looked impressed. "That was a very detailed and gruesome war. Why would you want to read about it?"

"Because without it slaves would still be common place in the kingdom and women would be cast aside as knowledge-less damsels used only for the procreation of children. It is one thing for people like me to exist, but for all women to be treated like that is abominable."

Endymion just smiled at her sudden passion on the subject. His blue eyes never wavered and for a moment she felt her stomach tighten and her cheeks redden into a blush.

"I will wait for you in your room," she said softly and turned to walk towards it.

Endymion watched her go. Her hair seemed to float lightly around her and the rosy color of her cheeks made her skin even more luminous. His eyes continued to follow her until she had completely left the room. Only then did he turn to Kunzite.

"You seem very much captivated by her," Kunzite said without emotion.

Endymion moved to sit easily in the oversized chair a few feet away. He didn't answer immediately. Instead he let Kunzite make up his own mind about the situation, knowing that whatever the man came up with was probably false.

"You're not going to say anything about her?"

"What would you like me to say Kunzite. I like her."

Kunzite sat across from him, looking serious. Any other time Endymion knew his friend would tease him for having a girl in his life, finally. But it seemed that wasn't the case today.

"Are you sure you can trust her?"

Endymion furrowed his brow. "What?"

"With what's happening?" Kunzite explained.

He leaned forward in his chair, realizing what they were talking about. "Kunzite I haven't told her anything about what's going on. She's completely separated from all of that. I only see her at night and we mainly talk about trivial stuff."

"Like books," Kunzite said, seeming to relax a little.

"Well yes, I suppose we talk sometimes of books. It's curious to me what she finds interesting. She has never had a library at her disposal before, and most women find the romance section particularly delightful. But she's decided to learn everything of our history and doesn't seem jolted at the idea of death and war. That to me is very curious."

Kunzite nodded and went to speak, but Endymion had continued.

"And besides, she spends most of her time in the ladies courtyard. There's nobody in there she could talk to and discover what we're doing. She said that there are three ladies who are extraordinarily mean to all the others, and they think they're akin to royalty because the King beds them regularly," Endymion smiled. "Diamond thinks he hides his indiscretions so well and yet it's gossiped about freely within those walls."

As Endymion continued, Kunzite couldn't help but smiled.

"What amuses you so much?" Endymion asked.

"You really do like her, don't you?"

"I've already told her that I do," he answered.

Kunzite nodded. "Just make sure she isn't a distraction. We can't afford to slip up."

He didn't answer that. It seemed an obvious statement to him, but the idea that Kunzite felt the need to share it with him was a little startling. He realized that even now, when he should be focusing on his friend, he was thinking of her. She was so close, sitting only one room away, awaiting him. He looked towards the bedroom door briefly, wondering where she had chosen to sit.

"What news do you have?" He asked.

Kunzite settled in for a serious conversation. "Zoicite has information that he thinks might interest you, but thinks it's best if it is exchanged as few times as possible. He doesn't want it overheard."

"He's on board?" Endymion asked.

"He has agreed that as many times as possible, he will write an account of the Kings actions and give them to me. I will in tern give them to you, and after we will destroy them."

"That is quite the risk for you," Endymion said.

"I am already in the position to do so. It will not be strange to see me first visiting with him and then with you. The only risk will arise if the King becomes suspicious."

"Nephrite is to be informed whenever we need to do something within the palace and he will place around us his most trusted guards, sworn to secrecy. He himself will be involved if possible, but we can't bring attention to ourselves by always employing the head of the guard."

"And Jedeite?"

"Our army is as we speak getting ready for war, but he himself has gone to the city of our new enemy to speak with them. We cannot chance a letter being intercepted and its contents brought back to the King. I will have to go personally at some point, but when the war has started there will be plenty of time for that."

"The war is to be started still?"

"My hope is that everything will be started except that actual battles. Both armies will form and set up camp, and from there we will halt and have negotiations. If the King becomes suspicious, we will set up a battle where there will be no victor, and as few casualties as possible. We'll have to fool him to keep him satisfied."

"I have managed to visit almost every noble in the city and the consensus is clear. Nobody is pleased with what the King is doing. There is talk of taking their families to other cities in order to escape the downfall of the Kingdom. There are some who believe he will not last another year without going to far."

"How many appose the idea?"

"Only four families so far think of him as their sovereign. It is a small number in the grand scheme."

Endymion nodded. "Get me reports on them. I'll ask Nephrite to assist you. If this goes down we'll have to know their weaknesses so we can get around them. Even one noble family against us could prove devastating."

"What about the Queen?" Kunzite asked.

Endymion hesitated. "There is no way I might tell her about this without alerting the King. I have no doubt that she would keep our secret and I'm afraid of injuring her in all of this, but it seems we will have to lie to her until it's to late."

Kunzite nodded. "I agree that she would be a powerful informant. She sees more sides of the King than anyone, and she pretty much runs the palace. It would be a shame if we couldn't find a way to involve her."

Endymion nodded. He was afraid for her.

There was a silence between them for a moment.

"What about Serenity?"

Endymion looked up at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Raye spends a lot of time with the ladies in the courtyard. Serenity might be our way of communicating with her."

"I thought you were angry at me for involving her."

"You said you hadn't involved her."

"I haven't, and I don't intend to."

"I thought you trusted her."

"I said I liked her, that's not the same."

"So you don't trust her? She seems pretty loyal to you."

"I won't put her into the kind of danger."

Kunzite leaned forward again. "She's a means to an end Endymion."

Anger filled him at that remark, and he stood up suddenly. "If you think that I would use her in so selfish a manor, then you obviously don't know me as I thought you did."

"Do you honestly think protecting her is more important than our mission?"

Endymion glared, not able to answer.

"Unless you're in love with her she's expendable. I know that sounds harsh. She seems like a very nice girl, and she's certainly beautiful, but thousands of people are probably going to die and you can't be distracted into protecting just one. She can give a message to Raye and right now we need a way to get to her. She's the Queen Endymion, and she's on our side."

Endymion turned away.

"If this were any other time you know I'd be the first to be happy for you for finding a companion who can in some way make you happy. But this is so much more important than finding happiness."

He felt his shoulders sag as he had to admit to himself that what Kunzite was saying was true.

"If this works, we'll be able to start again. You'll find someone else."

Endymion nodded, still not answering.

There was a silence between them.

"Do you love her?" Kunzite asked.

"I hardly know her," Endymion said. "I said I like her, but it's not the same thing. She's only been here a week."

"Then don't get attached. Use her whichever way you want and continue liking her, but make sure it doesn't turn into anything. I know you and I know you hardly ever let people in so letting people go is hard, but you have to realize that she's nothing more than a slave."

"I'll send her with a message for Raye," he finally said slowly.

Kunzite nodded. "Good."

"We'll meet again next week. I'll try to set something up for Zoicite. We'll need to meet with him secretly, and we'll probably have to leave the palace to do it. Jedeite will be back in four days, so perhaps we will come together as one."

There was nothing more to be said.

"You may go now," Endymion said.

By the look on Kunzites face he could tell that he was completely surprised at the abrupt dismissal. Endymion had never dismissed him before. They had always been friends, equals, and now he had given him an order. A direct order.

Kunzite nodded. "Goodnight Endymion."

And he walked away.

Endymion felt the tension grip his shoulders tightly and he rubbed his eyes to try and clear his seemingly foggy mind. All he could think about was Serenity, and what he would now have to ask of her. Since she arrived here, he had not once given her an order. The idea that he might have to give her one now was unsettling to him. He loathed to think that their relationship might change and she might no longer wish to see him as she obviously seemed to now.

He thought back to the conversation she had overheard with her and Kunzite. She had been so fiercely loyal to him that he had felt pride and admiration in her. He knew Kunzite had just been testing her, to make sure she wasn't some sort of spy sent by the King, and as far as he was concerned she had passed. She was who she was, and there was nothing else hidden within her. Now she would be turned into a messenger of treason, and if she were caught she would be killed.

He sat down and quickly wrote a letter to Raye, making sure he was clear and to the point. Raye would be expecting something, he knew her well enough to know that, but she would still be surprised. He only hoped she was smart enough to read the letter in private.

When he was finished he went to his room where Serenity was sitting comfortably in a large chair by the wall of books his mother had given him. She smiled when he came in, and it warmed him.

Before she could get up and he walked over to her and crouched in front of her.

She looked automatically concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Endymion hesitated. Here in front of him was a woman who seemed to fit with him perfectly. She was kind and gentle and knew how to make him forget everything about his life around him. She was his only escape. She was beautiful.

"Serenity, I need you to do something for me."

She nodded and he could see confusion in her eyes.

"This letter is for the Queen. I need you to give it to her."

She seemed to relax. "Is that all?"

He nodded.

She smiled again, her eyes lightening as the confusion and worry faded away. "Of course I shall deliver the message for you."

"It is important that nobody but her should see it."

"I will guard it with me life," she said softly.

He handed her the letter and she slipped it easily between the pages of her book, and then closed it and placed it on the small table beside her. Then she turned back to him.

"You were so serious, asking me to do such a small favor."

He reached to her, brushing her hair softly away from her face. "I am a selfish man," he said softly. "I had hoped that I might keep you exactly as you are, and separate you from the life around us."

She smiled. "In this room we are hidden."

Looking at her, he felt pain at the idea that he was using her. He wondered if telling her the extent of the situation, she might be afraid of him. So far, other then their history, she knew nothing of what evil lurked around them at this moment. The way she was raised would allow her to believe it, but she would not see it without being shown.

She saw the pain in his eyes and easily slipped off the chair to kneel before him on the floor, pulling herself close to him and wrapping her arms around him. The feeling of her so close to him seemed to ease him, as it always did, and he wrapped his arms securely around her, embracing her tightly.

He sighed at the feeling of her delicate hands caressing his back and her warm soft lips kisses on his neck lightly. He could smell her soft feminine scent and it sent a wave of heat through him.

Even at a time like this she could distract him.

* * *

End of Chapter Four! Review please! Thank you so much for everyone for reviewing, and make sure to check out my website!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Wow! Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story so much so far. Here's the next chapter for you to read. I hope you like it. I'm trying to keep them as long as possible, but sometimes they just end in a really good spot. The story is moving along steadily so things should really start happening soon. I look forward to hearing what you think!

* * *

Serenity smiled when he kissed her neck, leaning down so that it was harder for her to finish fastening the delicate golden belt he wore as a symbol of his royal status. She giggled at his hand on her lower back, trying to pull her closer to him. He wasn't usually this forward with her. In fact, he was never this forward with her. It sent shocks of thrill through her, and she was finding it hard to concentrate on what she was doing.

"You're not making this easy," she said lightly.

"Maybe you'll get so frustrated that you'll give up, and then I'll have your full attention again."

She giggled again as his breath tickled her ear, and then she firmly pushed his body away from her so that she could finish fastening the belt. It seemed to have a million little delicate clasps that all needed to be perfect in order to hold.

It took him only a moment to pull her back towards him.

Thankfully she had finished, so this time she simply allowed him to do what he wanted. His hands firmly caressed her back and he moved up to kiss her passionately. Part of her knew she should be startled, but she couldn't think of that. She just lost herself in his taste and his touch, wanting him to take control of her.

He had never taken control. Even last night he had given in to her, allowing her to tease him into ecstasy.

Now he seemed almost eager for her.

"You're going to be late," she said breathlessly. "The King called for you almost twenty minutes ago."

He just groaned as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"You're in a particularly lustful mood this morning," she said.

"That's because I know what you can do to me," he said in a whisper.

She blushed lightly, but the compliment delighted her. "I will come back tonight," she said softly.

"And you will make me wait that long for you?"

The comment caught her off guard. Part of her almost hoped that he would call for her, but she knew he wouldn't.

"You know where to find me," she said, knowing it would surprise him.

It did, and he stopped to look into her eyes again. At first she was afraid that she had offended him, but when he smile and laughed lightly, she relaxed.

"Are you asking me to come to you?" He teased still holding her close.

Serenity leaned up and kissed him seductively. "You should really go," she whispered.

He kissed her again, shortly, and then finally pulled away, straightening his clothes. His eyes still swirled with lust and he had a soft smile pulling at his lips. His black hair was still slightly wet from his bath and it hung lightly in pieces over his eyes. He pulled on his shoes quickly and turned to face her.

"Am I presentable?"

She laughed at his playfulness. This was a side of him that she hadn't really seen before, and she liked it. She could only hope that he would be like this again. He seemed almost happy in this moment.

"I suppose you'll do," she answered.

"Well aren't you charming," he said kissing her again. "I suppose I'll have to punish you later. Right now, I'm keeping the King waiting."

She watched him go, unable to hide the smile on her face. He moved so gracefully. His tall frame perfectly supported and regally formed. He closed the door behind him softly, leaving her alone.

She sighed. She felt happy in that moment. Today life seemed perfect.

Quickly she gathered her things, making sure she was properly covered before picking up her book and making her way out of the room. She quickly checked to make sure the letter was there and then set off for the ladies courtyard where she was sure the ladies were all waiting to tell her their latest male conquests. They found it odd that she wasn't even interested in bedding the King, but it was clear Endymion would not share her with anyone else.

She liked his name. Endymion. She had never called him that of course. When they were together, she hardly addressed him at all. There was no need for formalities. And to everyone else, he was called the Prince or his royal highness or something to that affect. The only people she had heard use his name were Amy and the Queen.

She thought about the letter she held with her. She was curious, that was certain, but she would never open it. He had asked her to deliver it to the Queen, and she would not rest until she had done so. But she wondered what it was about. Surely he could speak to the Queen whenever he wanted. If he was sending her a letter through her, then perhaps it was something so secret that he couldn't chance anyone else overhearing. It was true that Raye usually was surrounded by people, so even handing her the letter would prove hard.

She smiled at the guards that guarded the courtyard and they nodded slightly to her before opening the doors.

Serenity smiled into the morning sun, feeling refreshed despite how late she had stayed up with Endymion the night before. The beautiful smell of cherry blossoms was strong with morning dew, and the chirping of birds made her smile.

The courtyard was filled with ladies, and they all gossiped loudly. Serenity sat down, placing her book securely in her lap. She had to act normally if she wanted to capture the least amount of attention. The ladies already knew she shared few intimate details about the Prince, so they wouldn't ask her for them. Instead the conversation circled around one of the ladies who had been bedded by a visiting noble. She had learned through him that the King was going to war again and there seemed to be a lot of controversy surrounding it.

It made her think of the letter. If there was another war, then Endymion might be sent away to lead it. Raye had said that he always did. The idea that she might not see him for so long a time was almost devastating.

"Good morning ladies," Raye said as she walked smoothly in.

Serenity felt her heart jump into her throat as the other ladies all quickly stood up and rushed towards her. All at once there was a flurry of questions and giggling, and Serenity felt almost swallowed by the constant chatter. So she stepped aside, waiting for her turn to talk to the Queen.

After a few hours, she feared it would never come. Raye had spoken to everyone except her, and it seemed she was getting ready to leave. There was no way she could give her the letter without everyone seeing.

Serenity feared for a moment that she would fail in her mission.

"Serenity?" Raye called.

Quickly she walked up and smiled her usual kind smile at the Queen.

"I am heading to meet Amy in the library. Have you finished you book?"

She hadn't. "Yes lady Raye, I have."

"Would you like to come and exchange it?"

She sighed in relief. "I would."

She quickly took her place a step behind her and together they started walking the short walk towards the library.

All around them were servants. Serenity gripped the book in her hand tightly.

"You're very quite today," Raye observed.

Serenity felt like she had been caught. "Sorry your majesty, I was just…." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Did something happen with Endymion?"

"No, he's perfectly fine. I just….." she looked around. There were to many people around. "I was just thinking of what I might next like to read about."

"I thought Amy had promised you the trials of Queen Beryl."

"She has, but in case she wasn't able to find it I might need a backup."

Raye looked at her curiously. "Alright, well I suppose that's smart."

The reached the library, which was unfortunately bustling with people. Serenity realized that giving her the letter in here would be dangerous. She would have to find another way to do it. They sat down across from Amy, who smiled politely at them.

"Did you enjoy the book?" Amy asked. Amy loved books. She loved them so much that she needed to know everyone's opinions on the ones she herself greatly enjoyed. Her excitement was akin to what one would feel if falling in love. She usually found it endearing, but she was to distracted today to understand it.

"So far it's very interesting."

"I thought you said you finished it," Raye said.

Serenity stuttered. "Almost, I will be finished it soon, but I thought I might take another book so that when I finish this one, I will have another ready to start."

Amy just nodded and handed her the Trials of Queen Beryl while Raye looked at her skeptically.

"I'm sure you'll love this one. Queen Beryl was one of the most feared and destructive Queens of all time. She believed that she might rule herself if her husband was dead, so she found a way to assassinate him. But when they gave the Kingdom to his young son, she became angry and started a war."

Serenity smiled, trying desperately to pay attention to Amy. She felt bad. She loved talking to Amy about these kinds of things but she just couldn't bring herself to be involved.

Raye smiled softly. "Amy, do you remember that book about the Kings father that described the black war?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, would you like me to get it for you?"

"That would be very helpful," she said easily.

Serenity watched Amy go and then Raye looked around them quickly.

"You're hiding something."

Serenity swallowed hard, knowing this wasn't the place. "You majesty, I believe that if you have some time then this book will interest you greatly." She slid the book over to her.

"I thought you didn't finish it."

"It's not how far I am into the book, it's what's in the book that matters."

Raye's violet eyes focused on her completely, and then she seemed to realize what was happening.

"Thank you," she said as Amy sat back down. "Sorry Amy, but I think I'm going to be selfish and take this book from Serenity. She started talking about it and now I'm completely interested in what's inside. Perhaps I'll take that one next time."

Amy just nodded and smiled.

"Looks like I will be enjoying the Trials of Queen Beryl after all," she said smiling.

"You won't be disappointed," Amy said.

Raye smiled as if nothing had happened.

Serenity was sitting at the little desk in her room when there was a soft knock on the door. For a brief moment she remembered her banter with Endymion in the morning and her heart leapt into her throat at the thought of him coming to her. But when she called for the person to enter and she saw the bright red hair of Molly, she realized he probably wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to. And why would he want to? He wanted her around only at night. She knew her place and she wasn't upset about that.

"You received a letter," Molly said smiling.

"What?" She asked startled. "From who?"

Molly just shrugged and held out the slim white envelope. "I didn't open it."

She took it and Molly ran quickly from the room, giggling all the way. Sometimes she seemed like such a child, and yet she was forced to live the life of a grown woman.

She sat down and quickly opened the letter.

Mina's writing stood out to her and she automatically smiled. She had written to her almost every day since she came here, and yet this was the first she had heard of Mina. But her smile soon faded.

_My dearest Serenity,_

_Life her without you seems droll and lifeless. I hadn't ever realized just how much I rely on you to make me laugh. Even the other girls have started talking about what might have happened to you. When I started getting your letters, I shared them with the others. They've brought us hope and we're so happy that you found yourself a prince. I think more then one of us is a little jealous, but that doesn't make us any less happy for you. The Prince seems to treat you as you deserve to be treated, and I'm not surprised to hear he is as charming as I thought he might be._

_The lady at first forbid me to write you, but upon the current circumstances, she said that one letter of goodbye was all that I was allowed. I believe with all my heart that my situation might turn out as well as yours, but if possible that outcome seems even grimmer than yours did. I have been sold. Within the month I will be packed up and moved to my new home across the city in the noble district. Having a lord as my master was at first exciting news, but then the lady told me who he was. Serenity, I have been sold to Lord Byron._

_We have both heard stories of him since we were children. By now he will be nearly sixty years old, and there are rumors that he has become even more tyrannical in his declining years. The last woman he bought died within a year._

_Serenity, I'm afraid. I really want to believe that you and I might one day see each other again, but in reality I do believe that this is goodbye. You are the only sister I have ever had and I am happy to know that you are safe. When I leave, I will not be able to get your letters anymore but I will forever keep the ones I've already received. They will help me get through this dark future._

_I'll love you always._

_Mina_

Serenity stared at the letter in shock, seeing the words blur in front of her. Mina had been sold to one of the worst men in the whole city and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

She felt tears form in her eyes and she found that she wasn't breathing.

At this moment she had never felt more helpless.

* * *

Endymion watched the King pace back and forth in front of him, not saying anything. Diamond had a concerned and yet stubborn look in his eyes and Endymion found that he was more bored with the whole thing than anything else. But still, this was his brother and he had once loved him. Once, a long time ago. That was before he had been crowned King and become drunk with power.

"What do you think of this war?" Diamond finally asked.

Endymion tried not to show his surprise. "You majesty has decided it is necessary," he answered carefully.

"But what do you think?"

He was having seconds thoughts. It might be a good thing. Suddenly Endymion had hope that his brother was not completely lost.

"I think that there is no reason for it. They were perfectly respectful when they came to stay with us and I had hopes that negotiations might go well. They seemed willing to talk, if nothing else."

"Talk has never achieved anything," Diamond said.

"Our father set up negotiations with a few neighboring kingdoms and was able to set up peaceful trade."

"Why would we need peaceful trade if we simply ruled them?" Diamond said.

The moment was gone.

"Our kingdom is strong," Endymion said. "We do not need to rule everyone."

Diamond snorted. "Until we do there will always be fighting and chaos."

"People will always fight against the inability to choose."

Diamond didn't say anything for a moment.

"Are you thinking that this war might not be the right coarse of action?" He asked.

"Endymion, don't be a fool. Why is it taking so long for our army to be ready?"

"I didn't realize we were in a hurry your majesty. Usually we have a few weeks to prepare for the battle. General Jedeite and I have been meeting to discuss the best way to go in so that we have every chance of coming out successful. To rush the process is to change the future into something uncertain."

"Very well, but I want to attack as soon as possible. The longer we wait the more time they have to realize what's happening and prepare. We can't have that."

"Of course not your majesty," Endymion said softly.

"You can leave," Diamond said waving.

Seeing his brother this agitated was a little disconcerting. Endymion had come to believe that Diamond let almost nothing affect him in that way anymore, and most things passed over him. But now it seemed like he was hearing things he did not like, and that made him nervous.

He stood up and quickly walked out.

Something wasn't right. He had to talk to Kunzite and make sure that everything was all right on his end. Zoicite apparently had some news and it was becoming clear that he needed to learn what it was immediately, before the King could find out what they were doing and stop them.

He found Nephrite training with the new guards recruited into the palace. The tall, brown haired man stood tall and lean in his armor and saluted him when he came in. But there were to many people around to talk.

"I have concerns about the guard around the King," Endymion said in ways of code. Nephrite knew what it meant. "Would you be available to speak with me about it."

Nephrite bowed deeply. "Of course your highness." He yelled for another guard to take over, and walked with him away from the fields and into his personal office within the palace walls. Nobody else was there.

"I need a meeting place, somewhere safe."

Nephrite nodded. "In the palace?"

"Doesn't have to be, and it doesn't have to be big. Four men in all."

"I know of a place that would work. It's very secure, and it has served this sort of purpose before. There is a common house on the garden district called the rose and crown. It will be not unusual for people to meet there and talk. There is a cellar underneath that is completely sealed. We will get all four men in without notice, and there you might have your meeting in peace."

"Can you set this up for four days from now?"

"To do it at night will work best," Nephrite said.

"As soon as you have a time please find a way to inform me and I will let the others know."

Nephrite nodded. "It will be done."

Endymion thanked him and once again walked out of the palace. He had paperwork to do to get ready for the coming war, and he knew it would take him the rest of the day. If he didn't start it now, he'd never finish in time to see Serenity again.

He stopped mid stride.

Was he so eager to see her again?

This morning, when he'd seen her sleeping so peacefully next to him, he had been suddenly absorbed with feelings for her. He wanted to touch her and to see her smile. Her soft giggle at his flirtatious intentions had made him smile. With what was going on he was surprised that he could think that way at all.

Why was he so distracted by her? It was true that she was different from the ladies of the palace and she was even more interesting then any of the noble ladies he had met. But still, his interest in her was starting to become more than necessary. And yet he couldn't seem to stop himself.

He found his way into his office and sat down, letting a servant pour him a drink. The papers in front of him were spread out still from the day before, as he had requested they not be touched. He had been studying this neighboring kingdom and knew its many secrets, but still he had no desire to help his brother rule it. Too many people would die.

He set about working, trying to focus only on what was in front of him. He managed to succeed for most of the day, only stopping when his dinner was brought or an important meeting required his attention. He sat there most of the day, writing away and planning this new fake war that they would have to create as a show.

The sun set behind him, bringing in the dark and the need for candles to be lit. Servants wandered quickly through the room, lighting the candles and trying desperately not to disturb him. He tried to ignore them.

He worked on.

A candle flickered creating heavy shadows that danced around the room and he looked up, feeling the stiffness of his neck pull at the movement. He had worked to hard and needed to stretch.

He stood up and walked towards the window, looking out at the city.

The lights were almost completely distinguished in all of the windows and darkness had almost completely overtaken them. It was very late.

Endymion furrowed his brow and went out into the main sitting room. It was empty. He checked his bedroom, but it was also empty. He made his way to where the servant stood outside the door.

"What time is it?" He asked quickly.

The servant look startled for a moment. "It is nearly midnight your highness."

Endymion closed the door and looked back into the empty room. Candles were lit enough so that he could see the whole room and yet nothing moved.

Where was she?

He went back to the door and opened it again, startling the servant again.

"Has the lady Serenity been here and gone?"

"No your highness. I thought perhaps you didn't send for her tonight. Would you like me retrieve her?"

Endymion was confused. He shook his head in answer and closed the door again.

Why hadn't she come?

For a moment he wasn't sure what to do. She had been here long enough for him to expect her to come, and yet that wasn't the deal that they had made. Surely she would have found a way to tell him that she was unable to see him tonight. She wasn't obliged to come, but he had thought they had found a sort of routine that they were both happy with. Perhaps she wasn't as happy as he had thought she was.

And then he remembered the letter.

Fear gripped him. Had she been discovered? Surely he would have heard of it if someone had found it. But Diamond had been acting strange in the morning. Had he heard of their intentions?

He quickly turned and walked back out the door, once again startling the servant as he all but flew by him in a blur. He couldn't help but curse Kunzite for convincing him to use her. The thought of her being in trouble tore through him and he regretted immediately getting her involved.

He made his way to the ladies courtyard and walked up to the guards.

They looked surprised to see him.

"Let me in," he ordered quickly.

They didn't hesitate to unlock the heavy doors and pull them open to reveal the night-cloaked courtyard.

Thankfully no one was around, but he knew that it would not have mattered if there was. He was to frantic right now to care what people might think of his sudden appearance so late at night.

There was one girl he could see, a small red haired girl that he recognized from around the castle. He grabbed her quickly and she squealed in fright as she looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Which room belongs to Serenity?" He asked, trying to be calm.

She was as pale as a ghost. "The hallway at the end," she said pointing. "It's the third door on the right."

He let her go and strode quickly towards it. The hallway was dimly lit and he saw her door.

But as he neared he slowed.

He could hear her through the door, sobbing softly. He stopped before it, reaching up to touch the soft wood panels of the door, feeling his heart pull at the sound of her crying.

"Don't be angry with her," the red haired girl said in a soft, worried whisper. "She received a letter today and I believe that it was very bad news. She's been in there all day. I'm sure she would have come to you if she had realized it was so late." The small girl look almost terrified at the idea that he might be angry at Serenity. He wasn't surprised that she had gained such loyalty in her short time here.

Endymion nodded. "I will not be angry," he said in a whisper.

The girl disappeared again, and he was left standing there. He could hear his heart beat loudly in his chest and he realized that she was safe. Nobody had found the letter. This was about something else. A soft glow came through the bottom of her door and with it drifted her tired sobs. They were bitter and full of pain. This girl who had believed in love despite her situation had give up hope. It was obvious from the sad sound that at this moment her heart was broken.

He knew he should go. Kunzite had warned him not to get to attached to her, and he knew that his friend was right. To go in now would be to comfort her and be there for her. She was only here to be there when he wanted her, not the other way around. And yet here he stood, feeling her pain as if it were her own.

He pushed the door open softly, walking into the dim light of a single candle. The door shut quietly behind him.

At first she didn't notice him. She sat with her back to him and her head buried in her hands. Her hair was mused, but still shone in the soft light. She had a letter clenched in her hands, crumpled from her tight grip.

She gasped when she heard his step and quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed.

Endymion could see her tear stained face. Her eyes were pools of water and her clothes were wrinkled. But still she looked beautiful.

"You didn't come," he said.

She looked slightly confused. "What?"

"I was worried," he said. "When you didn't come tonight I thought that perhaps you hadn't been able to give Raye my letter and gotten into trouble."

"Oh," she said standing there. Her shoulders were lowered in defeat. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late. I ……..if you want I………."

"What happened?" He asked.

She took a steadying breath. He could see her small form shake with the effort of holding back her tears. "I was able to give the Queen your letter in secret and she will have read it by now. She understood that it was a private matter and hid it on her person."

Endymion shook his head. "I mean what happened to you?"

She just looked at him. Her blue eyes swirled with sadness.

"I am sorry to have caused you trouble," she said softly. "If you want….."

"Don't do that," he said stepping towards her again. She wouldn't look at him. "Tell me what happened."

He was aware that it was an order, but if it meant she would tell him then it would be worth it.

"I don't want to be a burden," she said. "My duties are to please you, not….."

"Serenity," he said reaching out to caress her face gently. "You're not failing me in this moment. I promise that I'm not angry with you. I told you when we first met that I would never call you. You're free to come to me as you choose. Right now I just want to know what happened."

He was so close to her. He could feel her warm breath against his thin shirt when she breathed out in a soft sob, trying to hold it in. He gently rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her.

"I received a letter from Mina," she said breathlessly. "She has been sold to Lord Byron."

Endymion felt her pain. He knew how much she loved Mina. Like a sister. And he knew Lord Byron. He went through women quickly, and delighted in breaking their spirit. But he was well within his right to do so. The man was one of the cruelest he could even imagine.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and held her. She nearly collapsed into his chest, bitterly sobbing. He held her as tightly as he could, burying his face within her hair, breathing her in. The pain seemed to wrack through her. He knew that she had just lost her family. Anyone, no matter their status, would be upset to loose their family. Mina was her only family.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

She just continued crying.

Endymion lifted her up lightly and carried her towards the bed. Her bed, which had never been slept in. She had spent every night with him. He lay her down gently, and then kicked his own shoes off before crawling in next to her, keeping her tightly in his embrace. He threw the blankets over them and then settled in, stroking her hair and trying to sooth her with words.

She cried.

The night settled over them as the time floated by, becoming more and more silent.

Ever so slowly, her crying became sobs, and then her sobs became breathless, and then she started merely to sniff lightly.

Her body slowly stopped shaking.

For a moment he thought she might be asleep.

"Why are you still here?" She asked softly.

Endymion looked down at her, but still she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I understand what it's like to lose someone," he said softly.

"I am not your responsibility."

"And yet when I thought that you might be in trouble I was terrified."

She was silent for a moment.

"Why would I be in trouble?"

Endymion smiled as he realized that she hadn't read the letter. She had followed him almost blindly, not questioning his motives. You couldn't get much more loyal than that.

"Raye and I have been friends since well before her marriage to my brother, and I trust her almost above everyone else," he explained. "The palace is full of secrets and intrigue, and some of it cannot be allowed to escape. I am part of something that is perhaps a little dangerous and I feared for her safety. My letter was warning of what is to come and yet I could not let anyone else see it."

She didn't say anything.

This was the first time he had been truly open with her. She had told him all about herself, and yet he hadn't spent much time telling her about him. At first it was not necessary, and then he had realized that he simply loved listening to her speak. It was so much more interesting then speaking himself. But now he wished she knew him, just a little.

"I am in the perfect position to assist you," she said.

Endymion shook his head. "I felt awful for involving you in this and I will make an extreme effort not to do it again."

He looked at her as she lifted herself to rest on her elbows. Her eyes were slightly red from her crying, but her tears seemed to have stopped.

"I will keep your secret," she said seriously.

"I believe you will."

"If you need me again, I will be ready."

He didn't answer that. Honestly the time to use her again would probably arise, but he hoped he could find a way around it. Tonight had proven that he couldn't bare to lose her. Despite his usual ability to be indifferent to women, he had unconsciously allowed himself to become attached to her. It was dangerous, but it was to late to go back now.

"You should sleep," he said softly. "I know that you're upset right now, but everything will seem lighter in the morning."

She nodded and he could tell she didn't believe it, but she lay back down.

He stayed with her.

In a short time he felt her steady breathing slow as she fell asleep. A short while after that the candle flickered out and died, leaving them in the dark. He closed his eyes, thinking of everything that was happening. What he was doing was dangerous and he had involved people who were important to him. And now he had involved Serenity.

He tried to relax, focusing on her in his arms. The more he thought of her, the more everything else seemed to fade away. Even though she hadn't done anything intimate with him tonight, she still had the power to sooth him, just by being there.

* * *

End of Chapter Five!

Please Review!

Please check out my website! www(dot)jordanfrost(dot)webs(dot)com


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Thank you 'little brown sumo' for being my 100th review!

It has been brought to my attention that I spell Jedeite/Jadeite wrong. I apologise and promise that for my next story I'll spell it right, but I'm too far in now to change it. Sorry, but for this story I'm going to have to stick with this spelling. But thanks so much for pointing that out to me. I'll make a point to change it in all my future works.

Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

The next day Endymion roused early and kissed Serenity gently before silently leaving the room. He wished he could be there for her when she woke up, but he had to get out of the courtyard before the other ladies woke up and he had to walk through them all to get back to the main area of the palace. It was not usual for someone to stay the night there. Women were called, they weren't sought after. He wanted to make sure Serenity had nothing to explain later. That way she would be able to grieve in her own way, without anyone else interfering.

The guards let him out, and he quickly made his way back to his rooms where he bathed and changed, and got ready for the day.

He had hardly finished when he was summoned by the King.

When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Raye sitting gently down a short ways away from his brother. The look she gave him told him everything. She had read the letter, she had understood, and she was ready for his move.

It comforted him, even when he saw the angry eyes of his brother.

"Sit down Endymion."

He sat. "What's the matter your majesty?"

"When did you stop calling me by my name?" Diamond demanded.

There were so many ways to answer that question, but thankfully Darien wasn't forced to answer at all. Diamond started quickly.

"You haven't informed me of the armies position."

Endymion looked at him confused. "I told you yesterday that we are beginning to prepare. You asked me to inform you when we were ready, and we are not yet ready to move in."

"This is unacceptable Endymion, the army should be ready to move at a moments notice."

"My king, Endymion and the army only recently returned from your last successful battle. They would have dispersed to see their families. It will take time to call them all back again," Raye said slowly.

Diamond seemed to fume. "It should not take so long to raise my army."

"We are not simply raising on Army your majesty, you're also preparing for war. The preparations take time."

"We have the finest army there is anywhere. We do not need so much preparing."

Endymion suddenly feared that Diamond would send them to war now. They were not ready. To go to war now meant that they would not have time to set up their negotiations, and the Kingdom they were fighting had defenses that would slaughter them if they weren't prepared.

"We do have an army that could rival any," Endymion said. "But even a great army could be beaten if they are unprepared."

There was such a thick tension in the room.

"Why are you so eager to fight?" He asked.

Diamond looked at him. "You have not heard the talk then? Well my brother, it seems that our kingdom is dissatisfied with the state of things. They are always banging for more, and yet they are impatient to get it."

He was so far off the mark it was almost comical.

"They will follow you in your decision your majesty," Endymion said.

"Yes well, they have no choice now do they. We will win this war and then see what they have to say. They can not argue when we are the largest and most prosperous Kingdom in all the land. Once we rule over everything, there will be no one left to argue."

"Perhaps you might think of hearing what they have to say," Endymion suggested.

"What does it matter, it will all be gibberish anyway."

Endymion wanted to sigh in frustration, but there wasn't any point.

"Well, we will hold a ball to make sure that they have something else to talk about," the King said.

Both Endymion and Raye looked at him startled.

"A ball my King?" Raye asked.

"Yes, a ball. It is to distract them while Endymion is preparing the Army."

"But…." Raye started, but seemed unable to go on.

"Are you sure that is the best coarse of action?" Endymion asked. "It might be obvious that it is nothing more than a distraction."

"It doesn't matter if it is," Diamond said. "In fact, we can make it nothing more than an obvious distraction. We will make it the theme. That way, nobody can say that we are trying to capture their attention while we sneak around behind them."

Endymion clenched his teeth.

"We will hire women of all shapes and sizes to please everyone. I will have slaves bought at once and brought here. If it can work to distract you my brother, then it can work to distract anyone."

Suddenly Endymions mind took a turn, and he quickly glanced at Raye before addressing the King again.

"I suppose you are right, Serenity has proven to be very well taught."

Diamond smiled and laughed. "Ah brother, you have finally found a woman to satisfy you carnal lust. She must be quite the woman indeed."

"She has many talents," he said feeling Raye's gaze on him. "Where did you find her?"

"Looking for another?" Diamond said darkly.

"If there are more like her out there, I might want as many as I can handle."

The King laughed and it made Endymion feel almost sick.

"I will have my man tell me where he found her. There is a school in the city somewhere. They adopt young girls that have been abandoned and train them to skillfully pleasure a man without sullying their names. They are clean when they are bought and yet have all the skill of an experience whore. That I believe you have found out for yourself."

Endymion faked a smile, knowing that Raye probably saw how fake it was. He hated being crude in front of her, but sometimes it was the only way to talk to his brother.

"Well, then I suppose we have preparations to make," Diamond laughed and turned to Raye. "Of course by us I mean you," he said shortly. "Find out where this Serenity came from so that my brother might find himself another woman."

Endymion hated how he treated her.

"Of course my King," she said bowing and standing up.

Endymion watched her leave, and then stood to leave himself. "I also have work to do in order to prepare your majesties army. I will not neglect to inform you of our progress in the future."

Diamond nodded. "Good. While you're away, send the servant in. I feel the need for a companion."

He was disgusting.

Endymion bowed and then walked out of the room, relaying the message to the servant. Then he went on his way. Nephrite had given him the time of the meeting and he needed to send word to Jedeite and Kunzite. He left the palace and called for his horse, then made his way to the edge of the city where the army was beginning to gather. Jedeite was not back yet, but he had to send word.

He found the young boy that was Jedeite's trusted man and took him aside.

"This note if for your masters eyes alone, and it is important that he receive it the moment he returns."

The boy knelt in respect. "I understand your highness."

With that done Endymion went about the encampment, making arrangements and organizing their latest war. It seemed like only yesterday he was marching back from battle, longing for home and shaking from the gruesome sight of mass murder. And now part of him wanted nothing more than to go back out there with his men, where they trusted one another and fought together in complete unison. All around him were friends. Brothers in battle. Some he knew by name, and some only by sight. But all knew him, and all seemed almost happy to see him.

In a strange way, this was where he belonged. And yet, he would never be able to bring Serenity with him here.

The thought saddened him. No matter what decision he ever made, he would always be giving up a piece of himself. But he knew that he had completely forfeited himself to the kingdom when he had decided to commit treason and go behind the King. Not matter what, he no longer had a future so it didn't matter at all where he wanted to end up. At least for now, he could feel comfortable surrounded by his own men.

* * *

Serenity sat listlessly in the sunny courtyard, hardly hearing the idle gossip of the women around her. She hadn't felt better this morning, but she had been distracted by Endymion. Why he had stayed with her the whole night was almost unthinkable, and even though he had left in the morning, part of her knew that it had been to long.

Why had he come?

He said he was afraid he had gotten her into trouble. Why? Why would it matter if he had? She was his to use as he wished, and yet he never asked anything of her. He had given her so much freedom and forced nothing upon her. Why?

Emotions swirled within her and she could hardly make sense of them all. Last night, lying in his arms, she had felt safe and protected. She had felt him there with her, comforting her even though he didn't have to. He didn't even have to look at her if he didn't want to. Did he feel guilty? Did he think it was his duty?

But that was ridiculous because it was not his duty and he would know it. He was the Prince, and she was his slave.

She sighed as she looked back down at the open book in her lap, still showing the same page it had almost an hour ago.

He was such a mystery to her. What was he doing that was so dangerous? She had honestly thought him sort of apart from the life of the palace. He never seemed to speak of anything at all that happened. The ladies around her kept her completely updated to his whereabouts on a daily basis, and it seemed he worked most of the day. He was quite and refined, and yet now he was in danger because of some action he had taken that involved the Queen. Had they been lovers?

It was not impossible, but somehow she doubted it. Raye would know better.

She was worried about him. Despite what was going on in her own life, the idea of him being hurt bothered her. In fact, it dam near terrified her.

Something one of the ladies said captured her attention and she looked over to where they were talking.

"The King is furious. He wants to attack immediately and blames the Prince for holding up the army. Apparently the Prince has said that he needs time to prepare, but everyone knows that he was able to call the army within three days and prepare a victorious war when the King decided to overtake the northern Kingdom. It seems to be taking him a lot longer now."

"Why would he be stalling?"

"Nobody wants another war. Maybe he's trying to make the King see that."

"Another war would be devastating. Even if the Prince won, the kingdom would turn on itself and there would be an uprising for sure. Especially because of the way the king tricked the foreigners to come into the palace for negotiations, and the forced them out before they even managed to talk."

"The Prince would never do something so devious. If only he had been the first born, then he would rule the kingdom and I feel sure everything would have turned out right."

"If he doesn't get the army ready soon, the King will surely punish him. He is the Prince, but that might not save him."

"Surely you don't think the King would turn on his own brother."

"Who knows? He's turned on the Queen, why not his brother."

"I hear they have not been together in months. The King has stopped trying to produce on heir."

"That can't be good. The kingdom must have an heir."

"He can't have a son with anyone but the Queen."

"I hear he's looking for a new Queen."

"What about lady Raye?"

"There are ways to get rid of a Queen. I just hope she's able to have a son before something awful happens."

Serenity sat completely still, letting the information soak through her. There were so many things wrong with this conversation that she could hardly count them all. Endymion was in trouble, Raye was in trouble and the King seemed to be getting more and more angry with the whole situation. If Serenity knew anything of life, it was that no matter how tyrannical the King was, he was still the King and he would get his way.

She looked back at her book, still not really seeing the words. The conversation had turned back to the men of the castle and she simply wasn't interested. She was to distracted by the news to think straight at all. She needed to tell Endymion what she had figured out.

And then it occurred to her. She was in a position of information. The ladies around her held more knowledge of the palace than anyone else in the city. If Endymion was doing something, she could help him. She could find out what exactly was going on and inform him so that he would not be caught somewhere he didn't expect.

She knew he couldn't tell her exactly what he was doing, especially if he was behind the back of the King, but that didn't mean she couldn't help him.

Her heart seemed to stop at the thought of him committing treason. Surely it would not come to that. And yet anything the King didn't approve of was considered treason.

No matter what, she had to help him.

So from then on she had a job. The thought of what Mina was going through still plagued her, but now she had something to focus on. She had to help Endymion.

* * *

Endymion walked quietly into the small pub that was half crowed with people. He was disguised, but almost nobody looked up when he entered. Still, he couldn't help being nervous. His palms sweat and his whole body felt uncomfortably warm. He took a deep breath and walked up to the bar, ordering a beer casually. He would sit for five minutes as Nephrite had told him to, and then he would casually move back to the back room where people went to relieve themselves. Of course instead of entering one of those tiny smelly rooms, he would take another door.

He followed the instructions to the letter, and made his way into the back storage room where a man stood looking through stacks of bottles.

Endymion recognized him as a guard by the little waved salute he gave him.

The man bent down and opened a small square in the floor and Endymion lightly lowered himself in.

And there was Nephrite.

"Did everything go as planned?" He asked. "You are a little late."

"I had trouble getting away. The King called me for another meeting right before I was to leave and detained me. I came as soon as I could."

Nephrite nodded and lead him through a short winding mud hallway into a dimly lit room where three other men sat waiting for him.

Jedeite stood up quickly and embraced him.

"When I got your note I was terrified," he said. "This is a bold move, even for you."

Endymion sat down across from Kunzite.

"This is Zoicite," Kunzite informed him.

"Yes I know," Endymion answered. "Advisor to the King. I believe you have important information to share with us."

Zoicite nodded and looked around. He was a pale man, with blonde hair that hung in waves around him. He was delicate, almost to the point of being frail, but he had knowledge swirling through his eyes and with it he had more strength then the average man could hope to possess.

"The King is very much on edge," he said.

Endymion nodded. "He's been calling me in for updates nearly every day. It's getting harder to calm him."

"Yes, but it is not the army he fears. While you were gone there was a small commotion in the city late one night. A few of the Kings men were killed. They were secret agents sent out to spy on the people of his Kingdom, and when they were found out, they were killed."

"That's impossible," Nephrite said. "My guards would have heard."

"The King told almost no one, and the situation was kept secret."

Endymion leaned on the table. "That just proves that the people do no like being spied on. I'm not sure how much the information will help."

"There is more," Zoicite said. "The group that were spied on were very specific. The King heard of them through one of his mistresses. They call themselves the moonlight knights and they have become larger than anyone might expect and they have secretly sworn themselves to your honor."

Endymion looked at him surprised. "My honor?"

"Yes. The Kingdom has become unsettled by the King and now they look to you. I am not sure what their ideas are, but it seems clear that they mean to rebel against the King and hope that you might one day have the throne."

Endymion was speechless.

"That's extraordinary," Jedeite said breathlessly. "But honestly I'm not surprised. You've had complete command of the army for years now. They will follow you to death before they obey the King. As long as you stand in front of them, they might even go against him."

Kunzite nodded. "The same goes with the nobles. I put together information on the four families that appose you, and the rest all pledge allegiance to you." He put a small stack of papers on the table in front of them. "Lord Byron heads the Kings followers, and with him only parts of his family. Most have slowly tried to move away from him. Lord Grey follows the King, but it's by force. The King apparently has information on him that holds his attention. And then there are the descendants of Queen Beryl who still follow the King. Both families under her name. They are large, but might be quickly overpowered. They are also known for being completely spineless, and I don't think they would cause much trouble. It seems the Kingdom is simply waiting for action to be taken."

"We need to find out who these moonlight knights are," Jedeite said. "Perhaps it would be beneficial if you met with them."

Endymion shook his head. "I do not want the throne."

All the men in the room looked at him in surprised.

"But Endymion," Kunzite said. "If we're not going to overthrow the King, what then is your plan?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he said. "Something needs to change, I think we can all agree on that. But how we're going to do it I have no idea. Diamond is my brother and although I know we're betraying him, part of me still thinks that perhaps if enough happens, he'll come back to the light."

"That's idiotic," Jedeite said.

Endymion looked at him wearily. "I don't want to be King."

"I understand that," Jedeite said. "And I understand you wanting to save your brother, but it's to late. If we don't do something the Kingdom will fall, and if we do something you know as well as I that the King will become hell-bent on revenge. There is no other outcome. If we do something, he will have to be de-throned."

"General Jedeite is right," Zoicite said. "The King was furious at the idea that his people were looking to you for answers. This newest war seems to be the Kings newest conquest, but really he is trying to get you out of his way."

"I met with the dignitaries of the Kings newest enemy and they told me something extraordinarily interesting," Jedeite said. "Apparently, while they were guests in our palace the King called them for a secret meeting and explained to them that they were to attack. He said that the war would immediately be stopped if his brother the prince was killed. If they made that their goal, he would call the army off in mourning immediately and then enter into negotiations of peace."

"What?" Endymion breathed.

"That sounds like an order of assassination," Kunzite said surprised.

"They were very weary of the meeting, and when I explained our plans to them, the agreed whole heartedly and would like to arrange a meeting with Endymion as soon as the war begins. They do not think the King will keep his promise."

"That's because he wont," Nephrite said.

The four men sitting at the table looked at the guard standing a few feet away.

"How do you know for sure?" Zoicite asked.

"The King has ordered me to place guards throughout the castle and update him on Endymions whereabouts. I have done what he said, mostly, and have also gathered information on his own whereabouts. He has been meeting with one of his mistresses daily and she has taken messages to an outside contact. His mistress is afraid of what the king might do so she has been showing the messages to one of my guards, who is her brother. He's giving orders to his spies, to make sure that your followers are being killed. He plans to destroy everyone who would follow you, and that includes your army."

Endymion felt like his body had become dead weight. His brother was doing all this just to be rid of him, and he hadn't even truly done anything to deserve it, until now.

"Set up a meeting with these underground society claiming to be loyal to me," he said softly. "We will see how many there are and what they can to do aid us. Nephrite, find out who the Kings spies are. We need to make sure none of them see what we're doing. Jedeite, continue setting up our war as we have already arranged, and tell the enemy kingdom that I will meet them on the first day of battle to discuss what is to be done."

"I will find the moonlight knights," Zoicite said. "I think I know who they are."

"Kunzite, we need to start rallying the nobles. We have to let them know what I plan without giving them any details, so they are prepared. If they need to, they should send their children to relatives to neighboring kingdoms so they remain safe."

They all nodded their agreement, taking his orders easily.

"Diamond has started this war," Endymion said. "But he can't know what we can win. If he thinks he can get rid of me so easily then we'll show him how wrong he is."

"And what if we win?" Kunzite asked. "You must see now that he cannot stay King."

Endymion sighed. "I have no desire to be King," he answered softly. "But when this is all done, if the Kingdom elects me, I will take on the responsibility."

He hated the idea of ruling. He had never wanted it. He would do anything for the Kingdom and his friends, but the idea of being put into that kind of power was overwhelming. What if he turned out like his brother? Diamond had been good once. He had laughed and played as a child, and taken on the responsibilities as King with a pure a gracious heart. What had changed him?

"The Army will head out in a week," he continued. "We must be quick to prepare the rest. When the war starts, everything else will also need to be put into action. This must happen all at once, or not at all."

Then they were quite. All seemed to have been said, and now a heaviness seemed to have settled over them. What they planned was serious. They were trying to overthrow the King and if they were discovered, they would all be killed with their entire families behind them. It would be a disgrace, and the King would make matters worse when they were all gone.

At this moment, it was both hopeless and necessary.

"What about Serenity?" Kunzite asked.

They all looked at him.

"Who's that?" Zoicite asked.

"It's a private matter," Endymion answered.

"Do you think she can be trusted?" Kunzite continued.

Endymion looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Now don't get angry Endymion. I know you like her and I'm truly happy that you've found someone to finally be open with, especially now. But she was a present from the King and with everything that's happening, we have to assume that she's also working for him. The timing is a little suspicious."

They all looked at him.

"Diamond would have known that I would have let her go without letting her close. It would have been a stupid risk on his part."

"Or one of many, and this one happened to take," Jedeite said.

Endymion shook his head.

"You have to consider it," Kunzite said. "Just don't speak with her about this."

"Has the King heard of the letter I sent Raye?" Endymion asked.

Zoicite looked surprised. "Not as far as I know."

"Then she gave the letter to the Queen as I asked, and didn't show the King."

"That doesn't mean she's innocent," Kunzite argued.

"That girl could be dangerous," Jedeite agreed.

"She's not!" Endymion said loudly. Then he sighed. "I'll deal with her."

"No offense your highness, but you're blind when it comes to her," Kunzite said.

Endymion glared at him, hating that he had used his title. It meant that he meant it as seriously as possible, and Endymion had to agree that as much as he didn't want to, Serenity might be the enemy.

"I'll deal with her."

"I think we have been here long enough," Nephrite said softly. "We should begin our departure. Perhaps we should meet once more before the war starts."

"Arrange it," Endymion said. "And continue your services. They are very much appreciated."

Nephrite bowed gently.

One by one they left, staggering by as much as possible until only Endymion remained.

He walked out into the night air, breathing in deeply. Things seemed to be spinning around on him, and he began to see how dangerous this was. Even though he squared his shoulders and walked proudly back to the castle, he knew that somewhere inside he was scared. Scared of what the King might do if he found out. Scared of hurting those friends that had proven to be more loyal than anyone might ever hope to have. And scared of loosing Serenity. The idea that she might be the enemy made his stomach twist and his breathing quicken.

He made his way back to the palace, watching it loom in front of him higher and higher as he neared it. Solid marble walls made it impossible to penetrate, unless you specifically knew it secrets.

Endymion found the small grate that opened into a tunnel and climbed in, looking briefly at the guard who stood a couple feet away. The guard bowed ever so gently, signally is cooperation. Nephrite has planned this perfectly.

The tunnel was dark, lit with only a few dim torches. But it was enough to see by. It crept under the palace, sometimes branching out in different directions. But Endymion knew where he wanted to go.

When he got to a wooden ladder, he quickly climbed up, knocking three times slowly at the roof above him.

For a moment there was silence.

And then three knocks came back at him.

He climbed higher, pushing at the ceiling, and he was in the palace in a very small room crowded with bottles of wine and great crates of beer. A guard stood waiting for him, giving him a small bow.

"The coast is clear your highness," he said handing him clean clothes to put on so that no one would see the mud covering his legs. "The King has retired for the night with one of his ladies, and the guards are scarce."

"Thank you," he said softly before swiftly moving out into the kitchen and the quickly up to the main part of the palace.

It was late, and he knew it, but it still seemed oddly silent.

He was at his room within a few minutes, and ignored the servant who stood there waiting for an order. Endymion wondered if the servant was one of the Kings spies. He would report the late hour to him, but he already had that explained.

He opened the door and walked in.

It was dark.

Endymion moved silently through the outer room into his office, but there was nobody there.

He sighed defeated and went to his bedroom. He really had wanted to her to come to him tonight. For some reason, it felt as though he needed her in order to calm down. But the darkness of the bedroom loomed in front of him. She hadn't waited for him.

But when he walked in, he realized that there was someone in the bed.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, so perfect and pale against the dark sheets. Her blonde hair sprawled all around her and her small form almost completely absorbed by the blankets and pillows.

Endymion smiled down at her. Just by looking at her, he felt like a weight had been lifted and everything seemed possible. He couldn't believe that she was an enemy. To do so would be devastating.

He realized then that he truly did need her. He was completely under her control, and if she truly was going to betray him, he would let her. Because at this point it wouldn't matter. Either way he would be dead.

He silently pulled of his clothes and crawled into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing himself against her back.

She sighed as she snuggled into him.

Endymion kissed her shoulder, tasting her petal soft skin. He breathed her in, letting her wash over him.

"You're very late," she said softly.

"I'm here now," he whispered back as he continued to kiss up her neck.

She slowly turned around to face him, pressing her body firmly against his, feeling how aroused he was. He kissed her softly, slowly. Until now he had never taken control with her. But today he wanted her. He wanted to be with her.

So he kissed her and ran his hands along her thin soft body, feeling her every curve pressed against him. And then he kissed down her neck, licking her skin softly, hearing her breath deeply in pleasure. Everything about her seemed to captivate him and his desire for her continued to grow.

She gasped slightly at his touch, allowing him to suck gently on her pert nipples, sending ripples of pleasure through her.

And then he rolled smoothly on top of her, covering her with his body, feeling her pressed against him.

She wrapped her legs around him, holding him gently to her as they moved. He gently caressed her breast, moving back up to kiss her lips passionately as he slowly slid into her. She felt tight and warm around him, and he moved in and out of her slowly. With each slow thrust he heard her moan, and the sound seemed to vibrate through her and into him.

The slow motion stimulated him into the need for more and he moved faster and harder.

He lifted her into him, keeping her as close as possible as that every moment he could completely feel her body against his. He kissed her more and more passionately, letting her taste cloud his senses. Her moans became louder and her breathing became more ragged and he could feel her start to tighten under him.

Her pleasure filled screams suddenly filled the room as she arched under him as she seemed to go tense. Her sudden released spurred his own and he felt it rocket through him and he groaned loudly as he released into her. All the muscles through his stomach and back clenched tightly at the unexpected power of his climax and his whole mind seemed to explode into bright lights.

He all but collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. He could feel her breathing hard under him, so he rolled off of her only slightly, burying his face in her hair and keeping her wrapped in his arms, as close to him as possible.

They didn't say anything for awhile, just lay together regaining their composure.

Endymion was close to falling asleep, but he knew he needed to talk to her and this was the time to do it. He probably should have done it before this, but that couldn't be helped now.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked softly.

The question caught him off guard. He wasn't sure what she meant, but the seriousness of her tone made it clear that she needed to get an answer from him.

"Why do you ask that?"

She hesitated. "The ladies of the palace sit around and do nothing but talk all day and mostly it bores me stupid, but sometimes there is no way I can avoid it. Today, they talked about you and the war."

Endymion stayed as quiet as possible.

"They said that the King is angry with you because you're stalling for some unknown reason and he doesn't believe it's taking you so long to set things in motion."

Tonight seemed to be a night for bad news. He pulled her closer to him. Despite what Kunzite had said, he trusted her. He knew she wouldn't betray him. But taking her into his confidence was a risk that was not necessarily a good step.

"You don't have to tell me what you're doing," she said softly. "But those ladies seem to know pretty much everything that's going on between them. They're saying that the King is looking for a new Queen, and that he will find a way to get rid of Raye so that he can have a son with someone else. If he does, she'll be ruined."

"You shouldn't worry about Raye," Endymion said softly. "She's stronger than most men I know, and she'll know of her situation."

"Is that what your letter told her?"

He didn't answer.

"The ladies talk about the King as if he's failing. They say that if you had been born first, the Kingdom wouldn't be in the state it is now. Are things really that bad?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"And you're trying to fix things?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

For a moment there was nothing else to say.

"I'm here for you," she said softly. "If you need me."

He finally shifted so that he was looking at her in the dark light of the night. Her blue eyes were only just seeable in the shadows, but he could see the pure and innocent worry that he saw there. She wouldn't say it, but he could see that she had decided to love him.

The idea that she loved him made things so clear and real to him.

"Serenity, I hope that I never have to use you," he said. "You're the one thing that I have apart from it all. When we're together, I don't have to think about it. You're the first person that has ever made me forget and I desperately want to keep that somehow."

She nodded slowly.

"If I involve you, there is a chance you'll get hurt. There already is a chance that you might get hurt just for being with me."

She propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. Her blonde hair draped over her shoulder to slightly cover her naked form.

"What your doing is very dangerous?"

"It is," he answered honestly.

"Then I will be careful. But if I hear something that concerns you, I will tell you about it."

He nodded. "Alright."

"And if Raye is in trouble, I will try to warn her."

For the first time he got a glimpse of how stubborn she could be, and it made him smile. "You have to make sure to be careful. If the King is as suspicious as you say he is, he'll be watching everyone carefully. I might not be able to protect you if you're discovered."

She nodded with wide eyes. She was scared.

"Serenity, promise me you won't do anything unnecessary."

She hardly moved. "I will only do what I think will help you."

He sighed. "Kunzite thinks you might be one of the Kings spies. He says your timing is suspicious. The king gave you to me when all of this started."

She looked at him confused. "But I had never met anyone in the palace before."

"You were trained to give a man what they wanted, and not become attached. It is possible that all this time you have been playing a roll, and that you're secretly informing the King of my actions."

"Do you believe that?" She asked him.

"I don't, but you can see how someone outside of our situation might think so."

She nodded, trying to stay calm. "I lived my whole life with the lady and her girls. We hardly ever went out into the world unless something of great significance was happening. We weren't even taught to read or write. I learned through one of the cooks, and in turn I taught Mina. I lived that way, waiting for the day I would be sold to, hopefully, a very wealthy and kind noble who would be to old to use me more then a few times so that I would live free and happy."

Endymion couldn't help but smile at that. "Instead you got me."

She breathed out a short laugh and nodded. "Yes, you were very far from what I was expecting. But there is only one fate that is worse than being sold to Lord Byron, and that is being sold to the King to entertain his guests. It means that we will be passed from man to man and used for nothing but pleasure. When our job is done, we will be worthless. The only thing we might have in our future is to find employment in a whore house somewhere in the lower city. Once that life is lived, you can only hope to survive a few years before disease or depression finally consumes you."

"That sounds awful," he said softy.

"I was lucky enough not to endure it," she said. "But the other four I was brought in with will."

"And your friend Mina?"

Serenity looked down, obviously fighting back tears. "She will live a few years in complete and painful misery before she dies."

Endymion nodded, hating to see her upset.

"When I was told the King bought me, it was the morning of your party. By the time I arrived it had already started, and we were quickly washed and dressed to be presented to the guests. Then I was with you, and since then I have been. There was no time for the King to recruit me into his war."

"I believe you," he said. "But then the danger is he'll see that you have become close to me and try to use you now."

"I wouldn't allow him."

"That is why I warn you to be careful. If he uses you against me, I won't have much of a defense."

She nodded. "If he tries to contact me I'll tell you."

"Good," he said.

"What about when you leave?" She asked.

He looked at her confused. "Leave?"

"The war," she reminded him. "As I understand, you'll lead the army when the war begins. That means you will leave, and I will be left here."

He hadn't thought of that, and now that he did he felt almost sick. While he was gone, there would be nobody to protect her.

"I'll figure something out," he said.

The air felt tense between them, so she leaned over and kissed him lightly to try and calm him. At first he didn't move, but slowly he reached up to cup her face lightly, kissing her back passionately. Somehow the danger made him want her even more and the fear seemed to spur that feeling on until it was almost overwhelming.

* * *

End of chapter six!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Check out my website! www(dot)jordanfrost(dot)webs(dot)com


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: Thank you so much to Serenity-hime for your review. It was very helpful. Thank you for giving me some feed back. I will definitely take it into consideration. And don't worry, I didn't think you were trying to flame me. It was very constructive criticism.

Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you're liking it so much. Let me know what you think about this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible.

* * *

Endymion paced back and forth in the large rose garden that was directly below his bedroom window. The sun beat down on him hotly, absorbed by the black of his clothes, and the fragrant smell of roses drifted around him. Usually their smell soothed him, but today it simply wasn't working. He was to on edge, to nervous. There were so many things going on and he couldn't find a way to think of all of them at once.

He nearly sighed in relief when he saw Kunzite walk towards him.

"What news?" He asked quickly.

Kunzite looked around, making sure there was nobody anywhere near them. "The nobles are in agreement. They will stand next to you."

Endymion nodded, feeling his shoulders slightly relax.

"There is nothing much they can do with their power against the King, but if he is overthrown, they will call for an election and nominate you. It will give the Kingdom time to choose, as you wish it."

"Jedeite sent word that the army is ready to move. Everything is on schedule."

Kunzite gave a nervous smile. "Endymion, there is a chance this might work."

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Zoicite has discovered the moonlight knights and set up a meeting with them. They'll send instructions through Nephrite, who will make sure there are no spies involved, and we'll get you to them tomorrow night."

"It seems we have all done what we can to prepare," he said softly.

"Now we wait," Kunzite agreed. "When you're gone, Nephrite has arranged personal guards to accompany you so that they can protect you. You can trust them enough to take them with you during negotiations and they are skilled with glimpsing danger. You should be safe from any attack the King might throw at you."

Endymion nodded.

"While you're in the castle, I thought it best to ask Nephrite to make sure his guards are near you at all times, so there is no chance of an internal assassination. But we have to be careful of those still loyal to the King. Even if we succeed, they might be angry enough to try and kill you."

"When that time comes, we will deal with it."

Kunzite hesitated. His colorful clothes caught a small breeze and rippled around him. "I heard that the King intends to find another Queen."

Endymion didn't say anything.

"She will be ruined if he succeeds."

Still he didn't say anything.

"Is there something we can do to help her?"

"Hopefully at this moment he is to absorbed with what he's planning in regards to me that he won't have the time to find another Queen. If we succeed, she won't have to worry. If not, then there is nothing we can do for ourselves, let alone her."

Kunzite nodded. He was worried.

Endymion looked around them again, and then seriously at his friend. "Kunzite, there's something I need you to do for me."

Kunzite looked surprised, but he nodded.

"I know you're going to question my motives and believe me when I heard your fears the other night, but this is something that's personally important to me."

"Alright," he said seriously.

Endymion handed him a piece of paper. "That is the place Serenity came from," he started softly. "A friend of hers was recently sold to Lord Byron."

Kunzite looked shocked. "That's absurd. No respectable person would sell one of their girls to that man. He killed his last few mistresses by beating and torturing them."

"I know," Endymion said. "The girls name is Mina and she is the closes thing Serenity has to a sister. I need you to buy her and hide her away until this is all done."

Kunzite looked completely shocked at the request.

"I know that you think this is an insane time for something as this, but I have to try and help her."

"Serenity asked you to save her?"

"No," Endymion answered. "Actually she didn't." Suddenly he wondered why. Surely she would have thought he was powerful enough to help her, and yet she hadn't asked at all.

"She didn't ask for your help?"

"No," he said. "Why didn't she ask for help?"

Kunzite just looked at him.

"I can't worry about that now," he said suddenly. "Will you do it?"

Kunzite sighed. "Endymion, this can't be a priority. If I managed to buy her, Lord Byron will find out and he'll come after her. He's not a man that gets beaten easily."

"I know."

"Then why is this so important to you?"

Kunzite stared at him without blinking, waiting for him to answer.

Endymion hesitated. "I think I'm in love with her."

Neither of them moved.

Kunzite finally nodded slowly. "I thought you might be."

"I know you think I should be weary of her and I promise you I'm being careful. I won't get her involved unless I have to and I won't put her in a situation to betray me. But despite that, I still trust her. When she heard about Mina, it was the first night she didn't come to me and I was surprised at how devastated I was. I was so worried that I had gotten her into trouble with the letter she carried to Raye that I almost went crazy.

When I found her, I swear I thought she was broken. She had no idea what time it was or that I was expecting her. She had a letter, and she explained to me what happened. I stayed with her in the ladies courtyard all night, trying to comfort her. She kept telling me not to, that it wasn't my responsibility."

"It wasn't," Kunzite said.

"I know, and yet I couldn't leave her. When she hurt, I hurt. I want to help her."

Kunzite nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Serenity said they look very similar. Blonde hair blue eyes. She said they were the only girls that age that looked like that, the rest are younger. You shouldn't have trouble picking her out."

"What if they won't sell her?"

"I'll give you enough money to overbid him. They wouldn't have sold her to him if he didn't pay an extraordinary amount. It's all about money with that world."

Kunzite nodded.

"The woman who runs it is called the lady. Apparently if you know her, you ask for her with that name. Otherwise, she won't see you."

"Should I ask for Mina by name?"

"No, you'll ask to see all the girls. They won't bring her out because she's already sold so you'll have to pretend you're not interested. When she says there's nobody else, start to walk away. If you make it clear you want a blond and you're willing to pay a great deal for her, as soon as you start walking away she'll bring her out. When you see her smile, and walk around her as if you're studying her. You'll have to be crude about it, but you can apologize later."

"Where should I take her?"

Endymion ran his hand through his hair. "I suppose you can bring her here, and put her in the ladies courtyard."

Kunzite shook his head. "That will be suspicious. I'll take her to my place."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"No you can't, but I can offer. I'll tell her what's going on and she won't be allowed to service any of my family, but she'll be safe until this is all over. I'll order the lady to keep my name anonymous so Lord Byron won't be able to track me. When this is all over, then we can talk about bringing her and Serenity back together."

Endymion nodded. "I owe you a lot Kunzite."

"Yes you do," he said smiling. "And don't you worry, because I'll be sure to find ways your can repay me later."

Endymion couldn't help but smile.

"I'll leave later tonight and send word when I can."

They quickly said goodbye and Kunzite walked swiftly out of the rose garden, leaving Endymion there by himself. He looked around at the still empty garden, taking in the sight of the beautiful blood red roses. Soon the palace itself would be stained that color. This was going to end in blood, he could feel it.

* * *

Serenity felt her fingers shaking as she delicately clasped the silver clasps that held his armor to his clothes. She wondered briefly why he wore black and silver while the rest of the Kingdom wore gold. The armor was polished to a mirror shine, and it reflected the light of the sun shining brightly through the windows.

"You're very quiet this morning," Endymion said softly.

Serenity just nodded, failing to smile completely.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "The ladies have been comforting me for two days," she said finally. "They say you'll probably be gone for years like last time."

He firmly placed his hands over hers, making her look up at him. "This isn't like last time," he said firmly. "No matter what happens, it'll be done within a few weeks."

She once again tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're not convinced," he said not letting her go.

"I'm being selfish," she said shaking her head. "I've just become accustomed to seeing you all the time, and now we're saying goodbye and I don't want to." She shook out of his grasp and started buckling the rest of his armor on.

He didn't know how to comfort her in this, so he stayed quite for a time and let her work. He could tell that she was still upset, but she was stubbornly hiding it from him.

When she was done she took a step back from him, allowing him room to test all the buckles and clasps to make sure they wouldn't come off. He seemed satisfied with them and looked back up at her.

"The King has dismissed half the guards into the city," she said softly. "The ladies say that never before has the castle been so loosely guarded."

Endymion nodded. "He's expecting something."

"He has also arranged a party for two weeks from now. What he is celebrating no one seems to know. It is surely to soon to celebrate your victory."

"Perhaps," he answered.

"All the ladies of the courtyard are to attend."

"You are not part of that," he said. "The King knows that you are merely staying there but you are meant only for me."

She nodded.

"Kunzite will be close by," he said. "If you are in trouble, send word to him through one of the guards outside the courtyard. They will not involve the King."

She nodded again.

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms securely around her, pulling her to him tightly. His armor got in the way, but he ignored it as much as possible.

Serenity felt tears form in her eyes, but she fought with everything she was to keep them away. He didn't need to see her cry. It wasn't the last image of her she wanted him to see. She was to send him away, happy and confident. That was her job. Over the last week he had allowed her closer to him, but that didn't mean that there relationship was equal. No matter what she still belonged to him and she didn't mind it. She would do whatever she could to show him how much she had grown to love him without expecting anything in return.

"I'll come back," he said gently. "If you keep yourself out of sight then the King won't even remember you and you'll be safe. The war will be long and tedious, but it will end. I have not lost yet."

She nodded against his chest and then slowly pushed herself away from him. "They're waiting for you," she said breathlessly.

She thought that he would leave her in the room. They had already said goodbye this morning, and she didn't expect him to show affection to her in front of anyone else. But he took her hand softly and guided her with him out into the hallway where guards were waiting to escort them to the front. She walked with him through the marble hallways all the way to the front, and he never let go of her. No until they reached his horse.

Then he looked back at her, and with everyone watching her kissed her.

Serenity was left completely breathless and buzzing with his energy when he swiftly swooped up onto his giant horse and it leapt away from her. She watched him, wide eyed and afraid as he was quickly followed by a thundering heard of guards and soldiers.

He left her there, wondering why he had kissed her in front of everyone.

Raye came up quietly beside her. "Come on," she commanded softly. "It's easier of you turn and walk away."

Serenity followed her almost stupidly through the halls, feeling everyone's eyes on her. It was almost numbing, the affect he had on her. Why had he kissed her? What was he doing?

And then it came to her and she smiled. He was sort of marking his territory. He had claimed her as his in front of everyone, and now they would be stupid to go anywhere near her. It made her fill up with warmth.

"You have some sort of magic," Raye said after awhile.

Serenity just looked at her.

"I've know Endymion my whole life and he's never done anything like that before. To touch you now would be akin to treason."

She couldn't help but smile. If he was willing to do that, perhaps he did feel strongly towards her.

She shook herself. She couldn't start thinking like that. She knew that she had gone against her own rules and given into him, but she couldn't expect him to do the same to her. She belonged to him and he didn't like to share. But despite what she knew she should think, she continued to smile.

"Serenity, I need to ask a favor of you."

She stopped short as Raye spun to face her.

"Will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Serenity looked around. They were alone in the long hallways. "Of course, I give you my word."

Raye nodded. "I know you risked a great deal giving me that letter from Endymion. I believe that you will do almost anything to protect him."

Serenity nodded. "I will."

"That is what I'm counting on when I ask you to write to him and tell him you are leaving the ladies court."

"What?" Serenity said in shock.

Raye looked around quickly. "The King has seen that you are a favorite of his brothers and he is enraged by it. While Endymion is gone he plans to find a way to ruin you so that his brother will have nothing to come back to."

Serenity felt fear grip her.

"If you leave him there will be no reason for him to act."

"Where will I go?" She whispered.

"You will become one of my personal ladies. I will hire you to wait on me and help me with day to day tasks. Of course I will not really ask much of you, but the King might look away from you as a threat. We will of course hide all this from Endymion and he will think that you've left for good."

"You're not sure if it will work?"

"It will work if you break his heart."

"I can't do that," Serenity said. "I can't hurt him."

"At this moment you have no choice. During the war, I often go to visit a friend in the country so that I might be hidden from any violence. He doesn't know that we have messengers there who keep us informed of what's happening."

"Why can't I tell him that's where I'm going?"

"Because it won't work unless he's angry. The King has spies watching him. If you hurt him he'll surely show some emotion and the King will hear of it. Trust me Serenity, it's the only way you can remain safe. Go now and write him a letter, and make sure he'll believe it."

Serenity just looked at her for a moment.

"Make sure the letter is sent through normal means so that it might be intercepted."

"I can't….."

"You have no choice. You can make it up to him when this is all over."

Serenity swallowed. "What if I don't have the chance to….."

"Are you dense," Raye said cutting her off again. "He loves you."

"I can't expect that….."

"Oh stop," Raye said rolling her eyes. "Look, I understand that you can't live allowing yourself to think that one day some rich guy is going to fall in love with you and things will be happy, but you're not the same as everyone else. I'm telling you he loves you and I already know that you love him. You'll hurt him, and I know you don't want to, but he'll forgive you. When this is all over, I swear I'll explain everything to him and he'll forget all about it."

Serenity felt like the world was suddenly pressing down on her.

"If you love him you'll protect yourself so that he'll be able to see you again."

Slowly, Serenity nodded.

"Good, no go and write that letter. Don't mention where you're going or that I'm involved. If he knows that he'll think you're safe and he won't react."

Serenity nodded and Raye quickly turned and walked away.

She stood there for a moment listening to her heart beating madly in her chest. This couldn't be happening. She was afraid. She was afraid that if she did this, he wouldn't forgive her.

She walked slowly back towards the ladies courtyard, feeling shaky and weak. Every person she passed seemed to look at her, and it made her shrink away.

"You're looking awfully pale."

Serenity nearly jumped right out of her skin at the voice, and she quickly knelt down to the ground, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I was lost in thought."

"Thinking of my dear younger brother?" The King said walking towards her.

Serenity felt every muscle in her tense. "He has been very kind to me."

"It seems to me that he is attached to you."

He moved very close to her. In that moment she realized exactly what he might be willing to do to her. His eyes glittered at her, filled with a dark desire that was frightening. His presence was powerful and overwhelming.

She gulped in a ragged breath. "No more than any other servant your majesty."

"Stand up."

She quickly stood, keeping her eyes on the floor. He walked around her, looking her over. She could feel his eyes roam over her, taking in her entire form.

"You are very beautiful," he said softly.

Serenity felt her hands shaking. "Thank you your majesty."

"I'm hosting a party in a few weeks and I'd like you to attend," he said abruptly.

Her heart pounded. It wasn't really a request. "I will try your majesty."

He stopped and looked at her, with those cold eyes.

"You will try?" He asked slowly. "You are attached to him and think it would be unsuitable of you."

She could smell his scent. It was similar to his brothers, but for some reason it made her sick. His rich clothes and golden hoops seemed to glitter harshly at her.

"No your majesty. I simply do not know if I will be around when the party is to take place. I had……while the prince is gone, I have been offered a position of employment. He has not asked me to wait for him."

She could almost hear the excitement in the Kings voice. "You intend to leave him?"

She hated that the king thought she was betraying Endymion. She hated that she had to pretend to do so. But she was afraid in that moment. She was afraid that King would force himself on her and she would no longer be able to live completely devoted to him. She was afraid that he would see it as a betrayal and cast her aside. She was afraid that she would cause him even more pain than she already had to.

Every part of her was shaking. "If you are angry with me, I could stay with him."

"No, I am not angry with you. Will you tell him of your departure? You know he might be loath to lose you."

"I am sure he will find another woman to share his bed at night. I am no different then any other."

He laughed then; a deep smooth chucked that sent shivers coursing through him. "You will do better than I thought. Perhaps your new employment will be beneficial to us both."

She bowed. "I hope so your majesty."

His smile was dark.

"Do you not like him?"

"There is nothing wrong with him," she said vaguely.

"You are a lethal sort of woman." He seemed so impressed with her, so completely captivated by her. He reached out his hand to gently play with a piece of her hair. She could feel his warmth breath on the side of her face, tainting her. "Good, make sure you let him know of your plans. I will make sure he gets any message you wish to send him."

"Thank you your majesty," she said quickly.

She thought perhaps he would keep her there. Did he still intend to use her?

"I think that you could do more damage than I could," he said finally. "Good and make your preparations to leave."

He watched her as she quickly made her way down the hall, trying not to run. She could feel his eyes on her and the shadows that seemed to grip at her in his wake. It made her cold. She could almost feel the dark thoughts moving around in his mind, trying to stain her. She would be damned before she let him lay a hand on her. She shivered.

She found her way to her room quickly, passing the guards without greeting them for the first time since her stay. She felt sick. What she was doing was so beyond anything she had thought she would have to do. The idea that she was at this moment, betraying him. It was more than she could bear. She couldn't betray him. She had given him her word.

She sat down at her small desk, trying to collect herself. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. There must be a way around this.

Her room seemed to quite down.

There was a way around this.

Slowly a plan formed in her mind. She didn't have to betray him for more than a couple of seconds. It wasn't necessary.

She pulled out her paper and quickly started to write.

When she was done, she hesitated only a moment before putting her note for Endymion into an envelope. Then a second.

She quickly went out to the guards and looked around the hall.

"I need this delivered," she said handing one of the guards a note. The guard bowed swiftly. "Of course my lady."

The look he gave her said he understood, and she was thankful that Endymion had been right about them.

She went back into the courtyard. She made a big show of sending Endymion his letter. First she handed off to the normal messenger saying loudly it was for Endymions eyes only, knowing they would signal its importance and the King would look at it. She tried to be as stand off-ish as possible, but she couldn't help but feel pain shoot through her at the thought of hurting him.

Then she went back to her room and quickly packed her few belongings. Within a few hours she was leaving the ladies courtyard with everyone watching her and being escorted to the Queens rooms as Raye had instructed.

She tried desperately not to cry as she helped pack the Queens belongings for their journey.

"Serenity, it's going to be right in the end," Raye said trying to comfort her. "Amy will come with us to the country, and Endymion won't have to worry about you. It'll make him more alert and focused on surviving the war."

She could only nod.

At least she was escaping the King.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven!

Please review! Please!

Check out my website!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Wow, thank you guys all so much for reviewing this story. I'm really glad you like it. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Don't hate me because it's short, the next one will be longer, I promise.

* * *

Endymion bowed respectfully to the men sitting in front of him. They waved for him to sit, and he lowered himself into the plush cushions while laying his sword beside him for everyone to see. There were no secrets here.

And yet the room was almost absurdly still, as if spies lay all around. He forced himself not to shiver as the many eyes of the council gazed at him. All these men, apparently working together to run their kingdom instead of electing a King. So much more room for flaw and deceit.

"I'm not sure how you want to start," the man sitting across from him said.

"Why don't I explain to you our intentions?" Endymion said.

"We've heard your intentions are to overthrow the King."

Endymion shook his heads. "Our intentions are to protect our Kingdom. Another war will completely empty or supplies of food well before harvest and the people of the city will loose faith in our King while they starve to death. There will be an uprising, and we're trying to prevent that."

"Without your Kings knowledge."

The implication was clear.

"Unfortunately our King has been blinded by the power and riches of his position and doesn't seem to know what his people want of him."

"So you are betraying him." It was a statement.

Endymion hesitated. "Yes, we are betraying him to save his people."

"And what do you require of us?"

"We will fight this war with no battles. My men have begun to send back accounts of our progress and the King will only see what we have done to win. It is my intention to make it seem as if we're losing."

The man in front of him laughed. "We could simply beat you. You are sitting her informing us of you weakness. You supplies will not last, so we must only wait you out."

Endymion nodded. "If you wish to actually fight this war, that is the case. But we will then have to defend ourselves by attacking." He sighed. "There is no need for these games. I want to send my men into battle without actually attacking. We will report loses and move our men out of the field."

"Will we bring them here?"

"No, I would not ask that of you. They will go to a location pre-organized by my general and await my orders. I will of course give you those coordinates so that you can be safe from a sneak attack."

"You put a lot of faith in us," the man said.

"I put a lot of faith in the idea of peace without war and I know that you think the same. Why else would you have accepted the Kings offer and gone to his party? We are all fighting for the same thing. It would be foolish not to try and come to some sort of arrangement that will stop unnecessary bloodshed."

There was a general murmur with the men in the room.

"What will you do while your army is fighting?"

"There is a group of civilians within the city that are planning a revolt. I have spoken to them, and they intend to overtake the palace in my absence. I know that the King will escape before he is harmed, and I have made arrangements for the innocent people living within the palace to be gone. When we here of this, we will return and be allowed in. Once we are within the palace, we will be able to start negotiations."

"How will you find your King?

"There is someone close to him that will inform us of his actions."

The man shook his head. "You seem so sure of your actions. Why do you think this will work? If your civilians fail, there will be no getting into the castle. Your King will order your execution."

"Even if I die, he will loose all his power. Nobody will listen to his orders anymore."

"So then why not just allow him to continue on as nothing?"

"Because he will not take it. He will harm someone and punish those who appose him. There will be bloodshed and chaos. I could not allow that many innocent people to die without a fight."

"In order to succeed, you will have to kill him."

There was a long pause.

"I know," Endymion said.

"Will you become King?"

"There will be an election. If the people want me, then I will lead them. If not, then I will follow their chosen King with all of my heart."

"I know that even through your obvious trust of us you're keeping parts of your plan secret. I just hope that you have made backup arrangements. If one thing should go wrong, you will no succeed."

Endymion waited.

"You have our help," the man said. "But really you have asked nothing of us."

"There is nothing you need to do other than be informed. I am not asking for the help of your army, only your silence. This is our Kingdom and we'll fight for it by ourselves."

"So our army will simply sit and wait?"

"If you wish to do something you have my ear, but it is not my wish to involve you."

"What promise do we have that when you've won your war, you'll turn around and refuse to negotiate?"

"You have my word," Endymion said.

"And what is that to us?" A man asked. "You seem a respectable man, but you still haven't given us any assurances. A man who betrays his king is not automatically to be trusted even if we to appose that king."

He hesitated. They didn't trust him, and he didn't trust them. But they would have to work together to finish this. "What would assure you? I will do anything you wish of me."

There was a pause as the men in front of him looked at each other. They ruled as a council, a concept which was not completely lost on him, but he knew it made decisions difficult to agree on. But obviously they had discussed this before.

"Really there is nothing you could give us right now that would appease our worries. I suppose we'll have to hope that you are a man of your word, and hold are army at the ready in case you aren't. But be assured, we have no choice but to be weary. We will see if you are a man of your word. Until then, we will wait until your new king is elected so we may try to negotiate."

"Thank you," Endymion said breathing out in relief.

"If you succeed, we will arrange a peace."

"Then I hope to see you again very soon," Endymion said getting up. "We will send a messenger to you of any updates that might arise. Tell your guard so our messenger is not detained and if you have something for us, give it to only him. Our normal channels of communication have many spies, and we cannot hope to avoid being revealed if we do not go around them."

"You may be assured of our secrecy."

Endymion bowed again, and then picked up his sword and walked swiftly from the room. Everything seemed to be falling into place. It was almost too smooth, too easy.

He felt anxious. He knew that this Kingdom, ruled by its council, wanted peace. But he was unnerved at the idea of how badly they would fight for that peace. And what if their idea of peace was not the same? Endymion couldn't help but feel that in some way he had just engaged the enemy. But what other choice did he have.

He quickly made his way back to his waiting guards and climbing gracefully onto his black horse. They galloped steadily out of the city.

The gleaming metal of armor and weapons could be seen from a distance, and the dusty dry dirt that was kicked up by the horses drifted behind them like smoke. The city he had just been in had no spies associated with the King, but his own camp was teaming with them. He wasn't sure how they were going to completely hide their actions from the King, but they would simply have to.

The arrived a while later, breathing hard and sweating. The sun was hot in the sky and it seemed to beat down on them, completely dehydrating them.

"How did it go?" Jedeite asked as he walked up.

Endymion looked around. "As expected," he answered.

"Good," Jedeite said. "Our men are prepared for you orders."

"We need to set up a perimeter with trusted men so that nobody can send messengers out to the King. Use Nephrites men and tell them everything is to be read. Even a letter to a loved one could hold a secret we're not willing to give."

Jedeite nodded. "I'll arrange it."

"Have we heard anything from the palace?"

Jedeite suddenly turned away from him and his eyes were pained.

"What? What happened?" Endymion felt himself go immediately tense with worry. Something had happened. Had the King found out? Was Raye in trouble? Had someone gone against his obvious statement and hurt Serenity?

"One of the lads I placed in the palace came back with an update."

Endymion looked at him anxiously. "And?"

"Serenity has left."

It took a full minute for the words to make sense to him. When they did, all he could really understand was confusion.

"She left?"

Jedeite nodded. He looked nervous. "The day you left she packed her things and left. Apparently she took employment somewhere."

"Employment?"

"She left that day and hasn't been heard from since. Apparently the King is extremely happy about it for some reason and didn't stop her from going. She even asked him personally if it would be alright and he half heartedly berated her for betraying you, but she said she wasn't particularly attached to you and wanted to leave."

That didn't make any sense whatsoever. Not attached? He knew that she was. She couldn't really have left. Still his mind wouldn't understand it. She was hurt, so he was relieved. But she had also disappeared, which was suspicious.

"Endymion, if you want to look for her I……"

"No," he said firmly. "She will contact me and I'm sure she'll explain everything. It's not necessary to give up my trust in her." But his mind didn't fully believe what he was saying. She had personally gone to the King, when he had asked her to stay away from him. She had left when he had made arrangements for her to stay safe. It didn't make any sense. She was supposed to wait for him.

He could feel the eyes of the men on him. They had heard every word. It was apparently common knowledge that he had found someone he seemed to like, and now Jedeite had just told him that she had left him. She, had left him. And the King was happy about it. His Serenity had made the King happy.

"Get me my horse," he shouted angrily.

The men half scattered into chaos as the orders were barked and he quickly found himself looking at his horse. He didn't need his house. But he got on anyway, and rode the opposite way through the camp so nobody would notice his sudden sharp attitude.

He made his way to his tent and got off his horse again, heading into the shaded cover of the beautifully colored fabrics that created the tents. His was large, and littered with charts and papers.

He stood there, not knowing what to do in that moment. Everything was set up and yet he knew he needed to check them over. But he was too distracted. He wanted to trust her. No, he did trust her. But why had she left? Why had she so blatantly gone against what he had asked of her? He hadn't ordered her, but still. It was for her own safety.

He sat in the chair be the small table that served as his desk and tried to relax. There was something to explain this, he was sure of it. But the guards outside the courtyard would have gotten a note to him within a day. It had already been five. Why would she have used normal channels to send a letter? She knew it would be read. Maybe that was the point. She wanted it to be read.

But why?

Endymion robbed his eyes tiredly. He just had to focus on getting through this war and back to the palace, and then he would find her and figure out what she was doing.

There was a rustling at the door as a guard quickly stepped in.

"Your majesty, we have begun preparations."

He nodded. "Keep me informed of their proceedings."

"Of course," he said bowing.

Endymion hadn't missed the title the guard had used. Your majesty. That titled was reserved for the person who ruled over the kingdom. He didn't want to make a fuss about the title, but part of him really didn't like it. Part of him wished that when the vote came, the people would choose someone else. He didn't want to be King. He had seen what it did to his brother and he didn't like it. He didn't want the responsibility.

He leaned forward to go through the charts, and that's when he saw it.

He had only seen her writing a couple of times, but he recognized it instantly. Someone had put her letter on his desk, while he was away. Slowly, he picked it up and ripped it open. It was clear it had already been opened by the slightly torn edges but that wasn't a surprise. She had sent it through normal channels. He held his breath when he read the words.

_You Highness,_

Endymion cringed at the title.

_I feel that despite circumstances, you treated me as well as I ever could have hoped. Because of that, I believe I owe you the courtesy of an explanation. After your departure, I was able to procure some employment and given permission by the King to accept it. I know that you have made arrangements for me, but it is unlikely that you will return any time soon and my position here is unsteady. I think it smart to move on._

_I am sorry if I have caused you any inconvenience, but I have no doubt that you will quickly find another woman to be your companion. I myself will look back on our time together as a fond memory, and use it to my experience, as I was able to become the person you wished every night. I now know how it's practiced, and I will be able to use that knowledge in my future._

_I wish you luck with the war, and hope you come out victor._

_Serenity._

Endymion sat for some time, staring at the letter. He could hardly imagine what it said as he read and re-read the words. They were so cold and stand-off-ish. It didn't sound like Serenity at all. She had become the woman that he wanted? She had played a part? She had been trained to make him see someone in her that he desired, and she had done it extremely well.

He felt sick.

Slowly he stood up and walked back to the opening of his tent and looked out at the army in front of him. They were quickly moving around, getting ready for action. Dust was kicked up, making it appear slightly foggy and the heat was everywhere. Not even the shade of hid tent created any sort of change or comfort.

"You seem a little white," Jedeite said walking up to him.

Endymion didn't answer.

"We're ready for your go ahead," Jedeite continued. "We'll send out soldiers out to battle, and only a few of them will come back. The rest will follow instructions."

He just nodded.

"Endymion, if you……"

"Don't," he said suddenly. "You didn't know her, so don't make excuses for her."

Jedeite nodded. "Did you love her?"

"It doesn't matter now," he said softly.

"Would you like to hear the rest of my report?"

Endymion looked at him. "What?"

"After I told you of Serenity, you left."

"There's more?" He asked sadly.

Jedeite nodded. "Her Majesty the Queen has been safely taken out into the country with the Lady Amy and their ladies. The King did not argue their departure, but he has begun contacting surrounding Kingdoms looking for a new wife."

Endymion shook his head. The King didn't waste any time.

"The palace has been almost empties of guards….."

"Why?" Endymion asked suspiciously. "Nephrite was supposed to appear normal. Why would he dismiss the guards?"

"He didn't, the King ordered it himself."

Endymion felt dread build in him. That was going to be a problem for the moonlight knights. If the King employed others to guard the palace, there would be nobody on their side. They were civilians. If they came up against true guards, they would be crushed. "What else?"

"He's angry Endymion. So far it's unclear why, but he's started lashing out at the people in the palace. He's walking around making orders himself and getting violent with those who don't obey. He's dismissed most of the servants and almost everyone who was living in the palace has fled. I can't help but fear that he knows something."

"We're fighting this war for him, like he asked."

"But we're not winning," Jedeite pointed out. "Perhaps we should change our strategy slightly to appear as if we're gaining a small amount of ground."

"That will just draw this all out. I want it to end Jedeite."

"As do I, but it has to be believable. Your army has never been defeated."

He sighed, feeling suddenly very tired. "Alright, we'll win the next battle and move our encampment close to the enemy. Send word to them so they know why we've changed out plans."

Jedeite nodded.

Things were both going right and wrong. Or maybe they just appeared so. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of her letter.

He pulled it from his pocket and looked at it again.

_It couldn't be real.

* * *

_End of Chapter Eight!

I'm really sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to make sure you guys got more for the weekend. I'll try to make the next one longer. Let me know what you think!

And check out my website. I've asked for help with my story Dark Deceiver. I honestly have writers block and I'm looking for some ideas on how to continue with it. If you have any thoughts, respond on my website or PM me. Please don't give me ideas through reviews on this story, it'll just get confusing. Thank you all so much for your continued support. The next chapter will come soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thanks everyone so much for the reviews. I had a lot of questions about the second letter. Don't worry, I didn't forget about it. Keep reading. We're moving closer to the end every chapter.

* * *

That night Endymion sat with Jedeite late into the darkness, discussing their situation within the hearing range of everyone in the camp. If the King had spies here, they would report back to him. They talked about their current situation, and made plans on moving in to finish off parts of the enemy army. The talked of their dead and wounded, and about retrieving bodies. They decided that it wouldn't be practical to do it before the battle was won, but they would honor the dead soldiers when they were able. If someone was listening, they would have had an account of a real war, and wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

When they were done, Endymion walked through the camp as he usually would, speaking softly to some soldiers and listening to their stories of home. He cared, and it would be unusual if he didn't. But his heart wasn't in it.

"You've been distracted," Jedeite said. "You have to be careful. If there's something bothering you to this degree then……"

"I just can't figure it out," Endymion said.

"What?"

"Her letter," Endymion said.

"There was a letter?"

Endymion nodded. "She says goodbye and she was complacent and emotionless about it. Even if it's true, she's not like that."

"How do you know?"

It was true. How did he know? If she was indeed playing a part, then he didn't know her at all. He hated that he was suddenly doubting her, but why not? They weren't in love and they hadn't really been together long. They weren't even together. She was a servant and would do anything he asked of her. Her whole life she had been trained to play a part, and she could have been playing it all this time. He didn't want to believe that was true, but he knew he would be a fool not to.

A messenger came suddenly galloping into the encampment and Jedeite and Endymion looked up at him in surprise.

"The King has ordered your immediate return," the messenger said bowing.

Endymion looked at him confused. "Return? We're in the middle of a war."

"Yes, but it is his order."

There was silence all around. Soldiers had all had gotten up all around them, listening in with wide eyes. For their commander to leave in the middle of battle was almost unheard of.

"This can't be good," Jedeite said.

Endymion hesitated. "Keep doing what we're doing Jedeite, and make sure we're ready at the appointed time. If we're going to take out the enemy, we have to follow through exactly."

"I understand," Jedeite said bowing gently.

Endymion quickly moved back to his tent and gathered what he needed. By the time he got out his horse had been saddled and brought to him.

This was all odd. Something wasn't right.

He quickly looked at the soldiers around him.

"I shall return as soon as possible. Until then, General Jedeite will take command. By following him you are following me."

They seemed to nod as one, trusting in his word. Endymion considered defying the King on this. His men would be disheartened without him, and he didn't want them to feel abandoned before going to war. War had always been a delicate scale, and his departure could tip it in favor of their enemies. In this case, the King.

"What if he's discovered what we're doing?" Jedeite whispered beside him.

"Then I'll find out. But it's impossible, for the only letters allowed into the city from our camp your boy has carried. The King could not have his spies informing him of our events."

Jedeite just nodded as Endymion kicked his great horse into a run.

He rode through the night and the following morning, not resting unless his horse needed it.

He was anxious. His brother had never cared if he were home or not, and he had certainly never done something so disturbing to his chances of winning over another Kingdom.

The sun was once again ablaze in the sky when the city came into view.

By the time he reached the palace he was nearly faint with exhaustion, but he walked swiftly and strongly so that no one might see his sudden weakness.

"Where is the King?" He demanded from the nearest guard.

There was a pause.

"His Majesty is not within the palace today."

Endymion was shocked. "What?"

The guard looked terrified. "He left early this morning, only saying he would returned tomorrow."

He was enraged, and that was putting it mildly. Diamond had sent for him, knowing he would be there within a day, and then left. He had left and not told anyone where he was going. Of course the King couldn't move around without someone knowing, so he could find out.

He stormed into the palace, giving orders to everyone who passed. They shuddered and hid at his anger.

Endymion could feel it burning through him. Diamond had pulled some stupid stunts while they were growing up, but this was not a game. This was war, and what he was doing could destroy everything they had worked for. In that moment, he once again felt the hatred he had for his brother grow until he appeared in his mind to be nothing more than a monster, instead of the brother he once knew.

Despite his anger, this at least gave him time to find Serenity.

He went straight to the ladies courtyard and stopped in front of the two guards there.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

They looked at each other, then around.

"The lady Serenity left the same day that you did. She packed all her things and has not been heard from since."

"Did she give you a letter for me?"

The other guard shook his head. "No your highness."

Endymion felt his shoulders sag with frustration. Was it really possible that she had been playing a role?

"But she did give us a letter for lord Kunzite."

Endymion felt his anger melt away into surprise. "Kunzite?"

"Yes Sir, I delivered it myself the very next day. No other letter was entrusted to us."

"But I did receive a letter from her," he said more to himself.

"She must have used the usual letter service of the King."

He shook his head. That didn't make any sense.

"Is there anyone left in the courtyard?" He asked.

"Yes your highness, most of the ladies are still there."

"Thank you," he said turning to walk away.

He made it to his room without meeting a single person. The King had truly dismissed nearly all the staff in the palace. Even his servant outside the door was gone. The palace was almost completely silent. His steps echoed over the marble walls and ceiling, making him seem smaller than usual.

His room was almost as he left it. Almost.

Endymion knew that the King would have gone through his rooms when he left, that's why he never left anything here. His important documents would either be taken with him, or given to Kunzite for safe keeping. He wasn't a fool. He hadn't left a trace behind. If the King knew something, it wasn't from him.

He made his way to his bedroom and looked around.

It reminded him of her.

Endymion ran a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated and unsure. For so long things had been moving smoothly and without flaw, and now he had been thrown into a whirlwind of chaos. The King was acting obviously suspicious, Serenity had apparently decided she no longer cared for him and left, and the palace was completely empty. This was not right.

He quickly left his room.

"Tell the King I've gone to visit lord Kunzite," he called to one of the guards he passed on his way out.

The lords all lived together in an area of the city that was almost completely gated off. It was meant to keep out the commoners, but most people knew that Lord Byron wanted to make it harder for those looking for revenge to get in. The mansions here were all larger than necessary, and intricately designed to portray wealth and pride.

Kunzite lived in one of the first manors, so it wasn't necessary to ride a horse through the dusty streets.

Endymion knocked and was let into the waiting room within seconds. At least it seemed only the palace was empty. Kunzites manor was still thriving and busy.

"Lord Kunzite will be with you momentarily your majesty," the servant said bowing deeply.

They had already started calling him 'majesty'. He didn't comment.

For a moment, he was alone.

Endymion took a breath, trying to steady himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt relaxed and realized that he truly was tired. The war, even though it wasn't really a war, was taking the same toll on him as the last one had.

He walked slowly to look out the window and the gardens behind.

Kunzite's home was beautiful. It was perhaps a little smaller than the other homes in this part of the city, but it was by far the most comfortably decorated. All around things were polished and clean, and yet they looked lived in and loved. The house had seen generations of loving families and happy children, and you could tell by simply standing and observing the room around you. Family emblems were proudly portrayed and shared books and furniture were kept and respected.

Endymion had always envied Kunzite for his family life. His father the King had died when he was nine and Diamond had been deemed old enough at thirteen to rule. They had different mothers. Diamonds mother had died at childbirth, but Endymion had been able to know his mother until he was fifteen. She had been a singularly kind woman, but once Diamond took the throne, she was completely cast aside and thrown from the palace. Endymion had visited her every day. She had taken up residence with Kunzites mother. That was how they had become friends.

Endymion turned when he heard the door open and a woman walked out. At first she didn't notice him, but when she did she looked up at him startled. She nearly tripped backwards with a startled cry.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," he said bowing.

Endymion couldn't help but think of how much this girl resembled Serenity. She had beautiful blonde hair, perhaps a little darker, and startling blue eyes that were again a little darker than Serenity's.

She collected herself quickly, and curtsied deeply.

"I did not know you were here you majesty."

She was waiting to be dismissed from his presence. She moved and acted almost exactly like Serenity.

Then he realized who she was.

"You're Mina!" He said startled.

She looked at him again. "Yes your majesty."

It took him a moment to get over his initial shock. After asking Kunzite to look into her situation, he hadn't followed up. He honestly just assumed nothing had come of it. First he was relieved to see her, and second he could almost imagine how happy Serenity would be. And then he realized that Mina, of all people, would know the real Serenity.

He quickly went to her and helped her up. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to speak plainly to me. I need you to tell me about Serenity. You of all people would know what she's truly like."

She was obviously confused and a little afraid of him. He tried to seem calm.

"I need to make sure she's really who I think she is."

Mina nodded slowly. "She is truly the kindest person you'll ever meet," she started cautiously. "She would never lie, and she feels more strongly then all the other girls combined. She believes in a good future for all those around her and yet doesn't feel fear for what her own future may be. I believe she would truly be happy if she were miserable and those she loved were happy. And I think she herself would be miserable no matter what her situation if those she loved weren't happy."

He felt relief wash over him. She was exactly who he thought she was.

But then why had she left the palace?

"She saved me, didn't she," Mina said softly.

Endymion looked at her again, but didn't answer.

"I wrote her a letter about my recent purchase to Lord Byron and never heard back from her. I thought she might write one more letter at least, but she never did. Then Lord Kunzite bought me and has not once ever asked anything of me. It only makes sense of she did something and you helped her."

"Her love for you was inspiring," he said honestly. "But she didn't ask me to act."

"You did this yourself?" She asked.

Her eyes were so innocent and wide, as if she could see straight through him. He couldn't answer her. To do so would admit everything that he couldn't afford to admit right now.

"You love her don't you?" She said softly.

He just looked at her.

Mina smiled and all at once her eyes lit up and glittered in complete merriment. He could hardly comprehend how someone could jump emotions so quickly "In all her letters she talked about how kind you were, but to do something like this just to make her happy." She nearly squealed with glee.

Endymion shook his head. "I couldn't bare to see her cry and I just wanted to ease her suffering."

"You wanted to see her smile," Mina corrected. "You wanted to make her happy."

He couldn't help but smile softly at that. "You're so sure of your opinion."

Mina squealed in delight. "I can't believe she got a prince to fall in love with her. You're like a fairy tale come true."

Endymion couldn't help but laugh softly at her childish view of the world. "You seem to have latched onto your ideas and I have little hope of changing them, but I must ask you to keep your discoveries to yourself."

Mina scoffed. "Kunzite already knows how you feel about her, he told me about what he had observed. But if you insist, I'll tell no one. Do you know where Serenity is? I was hoping to see her when she came back. If you're here, does that mean you've brought her with you?"

He looked at her alarmed. "You know she's left?"

"She wrote Kunzite a letter," Mina said confused. "I thought he was going to tell you about it."

Just then Kunzite walked into the room.

"Endymion, what in gods name are you doing here?"

He was momentarily flustered. "I……The King ordered my return, and then decided to make today an outing so that I would have to wait for him."

Kunzite looked perplexed. "Well, from what I hear things are going well."

Endymion nodded, but he couldn't resist changing subjects. "You need to tell me about her letter."

Kunzite looked surprised. "What? Did you not receive my note?"

"No," he said. "If it came after yesterday, then I would already have left."

"It should have reached you days ago."

Endymion felt dread grip him. "What did it say?"

"She's safe. She left the palace because the King was moving in on her. She left with the Queen and should currently be in the country. Are you saying the note never go to you?"

"How did you send it?"

"Your messenger, the young boy that follows Jedeite."

"Why was he here?"

"I saw him in the palace. We've used him so many times before I just assumed it was safe."

Endymion felt the wind leave him suddenly and he had to sit down. He stumbled to the closest chair and nearly collapsed in it.

"The King knows everything," he said breathlessly.

He could see that Kunzite's eyes had frozen in fear. "Everything?"

"We've used that boy to deliver almost every important document since this whole thing began. Jedeite was confident of his loyalty."

"You think he's gone to the King?"

Endymion felt panic rise within him but he tried desperately to push it down. He couldn't lose it now. More then ever, he needed to fix things.

"Kunzite, get your family out of here."

Kunzite walked quickly towards him. "Endymion, I can't……"

"Get them out of here," Endymion said firmly. "That is an order. You will follow them until you are all safe and not look back."

"This is mad, we can't just give up."

"Your part in this is finished," he said standing up quickly. "I will not endanger you anymore."

His tone was commanding and he could see that Kunzite was both surprised and hurt that he was giving him so blatant an order. But Endymion couldn't risk his life. He would rather offend him then to find him one day dead.

"Leave under cover of darkness," he said as he left the room.

Endymion nearly ran all the way back to the palace. The sun was hot in the sky and seemed to linger more and more until he was nearly covered with sweat. He had already taken off his armor, but now he regretted it. If the King was planning something, he had no way to defend himself.

He made it to the palace easily and went directly to the palace guard.

"Nephrite," he said as he walked into the office.

Nephrite looked at him in surprise and stood up. "Your Majesty, why are you no at the front?"

"I need you most loyal guards to deliver messages," he said quickly. "Once you've given the order, you will get your family out of the city and go with them to safety."

"What? But if I…."

"Just do it!" He yelled. "Your cover is blown. If you stay you will die."

Nephrite straightened his back. "I will not leave you your majesty. If this is to end in a battle, then I will stand beside you until I am dead and I will die a proud and noble death."

"Nephrite, this isn't a debate."

"Yes it is," Nephrite yelled back. "I do not wish to offend you your majesty, but no matter what you say to me in this moment, I will not abandon my post. I believe in what we're fighting for and I will believe in even if we are to lose."

The two men stared at one another for a long moment.

"The King has had a spy this entire time sitting right at our feet and we didn't see him. He knows everything. I need to send word to Jedeite to stop this war and come directly back to the palace. We will have to take over by force. We also need to contact the civilian knights that are scheduled to help us and inform them of the change in plans. If they still wish to help, we'll need them."

Nephrite nodded.

"The Queen is also in danger. Do you have her location?"

"No, but Zoicite will. He is in charge of all the secret locations the King has ever used to hide."

"We also need to warn him. If he's with the King, he's in great danger."

There was a long hesitation.

Nephrites eyes narrowed in thought.

"Endymion, why are you back?"

"The King summoned me," he answered in frustration.

"Why?"

Endymion looked at him confused, and then realization dawned on him and his eyes widened in disbelief. "He wanted me away from the army."

Panic surged through him in that moment.

"I know that they are loyal to you, but will they be loyal enough to disobey the King?"

"Send the messages," Endymion said quickly as he ran from the room.

The army couldn't disobey the King. They simply couldn't. Jedeite may stand up to him, and he may even be able to take a few men with him. But the army had been trained for follow orders from the highest in command, no matter what those orders were. They were good and loyal men, but they all had families to support and they wouldn't tempt the fate of death by standing in front of him.

He ran through the halls of the palace back to the front. It was practically deserted. Only one stable boy was left.

"Where is my horse?" He demanded.

The stable boy looked at him in fear. "The King has sold all the horses of the stable back into the city, and your horse never arrived."

He swore under his breath. "There's none at all?"

"No your highness, not one."

He went back into the palace, trying to settle his swirling thoughts so that he could find out some sort of solution. But there was nothing. There was nothing left.

"Your highness?"

Endymion swirled around to look at the small red haired girl behind him. It was one of the ladies that lived within the courtyard. She had told him what had happened to Serenity the day she had not come to him.

"I'm sorry your highness, but there is a horse kept in the stable in the ladies courtyard. He is old, but he is strong. I do not believe that the King remembers he is there."

Endymion felt hope rise within him. "Show me," he ordered.

He followed her quickly through the palace and they quickly got to their destination. The ladies all stood and looked at him in surprise when he walked in, but he did not have the time right now to be civil to them. Instead, he ordered the guards to evacuate them into the city and find a suitable location for them stay until this was all over. He gave them enough money to do so, and ordered them to stay with them at all costs.

There was a horse in the small dirty stable and he was old. Endymion guessed that if he rode him as hard as he needed to, he would not survive the journey.

"He has had a long and good life," the girl said. "I believe he wants a final day of glory."

He nodded, but he still felt bad. A horse was a noble creature. He didn't want to harm one, but he had not choice. He quickly saddled it and it seemed to spring to life with renewed youth when he mounted it.

"Go with the other to safety," he said to the red haired girl. "I will repay you for you kindness if this all turns out well."

He didn't believe it would, but the delight on her face was enough.

He sent the horse running through the city as quickly as possible. For all its years, it was a fast horse, and it didn't fight against his lead. In fact, it pushed itself even harder, running as if it had not been allowed to run for years even though it delighted in it so much.

* * *

End of Chapter Nine!!!

Please Review!! I really want to know what you think.

Check out my website!!! www(dot)jordanfrost(dot)webs(dot)com


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I'm so glad you guys like this story so much. Thank you so much for all the reviews. So this chapter is mostly about Serenity. I haven't really touched on her whereabouts for a few chapters now so it's her turn for some lime light.

Just to clarify for those of you who might be a little confused. A small amount of time has passed since the last chapter. Not like months or anything, but a couple of days. Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity felt the room around her spin dizzily as she groggily came into consciousness. The first thing she truly comprehended was the pain shooting through her shoulders. She tried to pull her arms forward, but something was keeping them securely behind her.

She opened her eyes to stare at the dusty wood floor.

She couldn't remember what happened.

Her whole body was still and she could hardly see anything in the dimness of the room.

In what seemed like years, she managed to turn around so that she could completely looked around her, taking in the small dank room she had been put in. By who she didn't know, but she was afraid in that moment.

The last thing she could remember was traveling into the country with Raye. They had made their way smoothly, not stopping until they were completely out of the city. And then...............nothing.

Something had gone wrong. Where was Raye? Where was Amy?

Panic set in and she could hardly breath. She was tied up and alone in a room for god knows how long, and she had no memory of coming here at all.

And where was Endymion? Did he know of her abduction? Had he heard from her at all? Did her receive her letters? Was he safe?

She tried to push herself up, but in her current position she couldn't. All she could do was roll around on the floor.

Serenity tried taking deep breaths. This wasn't the right time to panic. She had to be strong. If Raye was in the same situation she would need help. And Amy. What if Amy was somewhere here. The quiet girl seemed so delicate. Serenity was afraid of what might happen to her.

She tried to breath deeply. Panicking wouldn't solve anything.

When she felt that she was calm enough, she concentrated on the bindings around her wrist. It scratched and pulled, so she deduced that they must be rope. Rope could be dealt with.

It was agonizingly slow work, but she twisted and turned her wrists, making the rope looser and looser. She felt her skin give way and start to bleed, but she tried her best to ignore it and not make any sounds. For all she knew someone could be just outside the room, waiting for her to make a move. So she didn't. She silently worked at her bindings until finally, after her muscles had nearly given out, she pulled her hands free.

She sat up and quickly untied her feet and then made her way painfully and wobbly towards the door.

She pressed her ear against the door, but she couldn't hear anything.

She pushed it open slowly, hearing no other sound at all.

When she realized that nobody was guarding her, she quickly stepped out into the rest of the gloomy and dirty house. She shivered in the shadowy coldness and listened for any other noise. Either the house was to big and sound didn't carry through it, or she was completely alone here. Abandoned by her captives.

She searched the house from top to bottom, but found nobody.

She was alone.

Serenity sat shakily on the front stoop of the manor looking out at the expanse of bare land in front of her. There was nothing. It was nearly a desert and the sun hung high in the sky, beating down mercilessly on her.

Despite how hard she tried not to be, she was afraid. There was no way she could wonder into the desert without even a direction. She didn't know which way the city was and she didn't know how far away she was. She had never been anywhere except the palace and the ladies house.

Blinking back tears, she stood to look around the outside of the house. It was large, but it had nothing to hide. From the look of the place, she guessed it had been abandoned years ago and never thought about again. Who would want to live in such a desolate place?

So she just sat on the front step trying to figure out what to do.

For hours it seemed she sat there.

It was hopeless.

She felt the tears wander aimlessly down her face. She had been left here to die, and she would die in a few days either from hunger, thirst or heat. She would never again see Endymion or her friends. She would never get to see Mina and laugh about how their lives hard started so bad, but then ended so well. That dream was lost. She would die, and Mina would soon follow. Lord Byron would break her.

This is where her life would end.

Serenity went completely silent when she thought she heard a sound.

There was not even a breeze to protect her from the sun.

She looked back out over the desert.

Had she heard something?

Slowly, it was if someone were clapping.

She stood up and shielded her eyes as she looked through the bright white sun. There was something out there. When she saw it, no more than a spec in the distance, she almost lept in the air with joy. She immediately ran out as quickly as she could to try and cut them off.

It was a man on a horse, riding quickly through the desert as if the evil itself were behind him. She waved her arms in the air, screaming as loud as she could.

When he spotted her he stopped so suddenly his horse reared up and nearly fell.

He jumped off the horse and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here miss?" He asked.

Serenity was out of breath. "I need to get back to the city," she said as quickly as she could. "Do you know which direction it's in?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You're a long way from the city miss, and besides, no one is allowed in. I'm afraid you would get there just to be sent away."

"What?" She asked startled. "Why isn't anyone being allowed in?"

"Where have you been?" He asked a little annoyed. "The King has charged the Prince with treason, and the Army has been ordered to surround the City. Four other men were involved, and they're all being hunted down as we speak. There was a civilian uprising and hundreds of people died."

Serenity felt her heart beating almost painfully in her chest.

"I'm heading to a little town not more than five miles away. You are welcome to come and find some food and shelter, but I would not recommend going back to the city."

She could only nod in shock.

He seemed to take that as an affirmative and placed her hastily on his horse before riding quickly again towards his little town. Dust stung her eyes and wind whipped through her hair, but she wasn't able to come out of her shock until she was being put back on the ground nearly an hour later.

"Do you have any money?" He asked.

Serenity looked at him blankly, and then tried to reach for her little purse. Of course it was gone, she already knew that. But the gesture seemed to answer the question for the man in front of her and he sighed.

"Were you robbed?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember."

"Well you can't stay with me. You'll have to find someone else for charity," he said as he moved away from her.

"Wait!" she said suddenly. "I need you to tell me more about what's happening in the city."

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because," she said and then stopped. "I just……I'm curious I suppose."

"I haven't got time for curiosity. I'm getting my family out of here before this war hits us. Goodbye miss."

Serenity tried to stop him, but he pushed her away and took his horse quickly with him out of sight.

She looked around in panic. What now?

There weren't many stores open in this little town. It seemed as if it had already been abandoned by the majority of it's inhabitants, but there was a little pub at the end of the street with people sitting in the window. She made her way there quickly and walked in.

They all looked at her, mostly men. For a moment she thought she had made a mistake, but she couldn't think about her nerves right now. Endymion needed her help. She sat at the bar and tried to smooth out her dirty dress. There was nobody serving. Every once in awhile a man would walk behind the bar and get a drink, and then go back and sit down. Each time a different man.

She realized that the owner wasn't there.

She quickly made her way behind the bar and poured herself a glass of water. There was also some hard jerky in a little tin, and she grabbed as much as she could before deciding she would need the whole tin and then sat back in her place. Once again everyone was looking at her.

But nobody approached her.

She looked around, meeting the eyes of each one of them before sighing and summoning up her courage.

"Does anyone here have news of the city?" She asked.

At first they all looked at her like she was crazy, but then finally one man stood up and walked towards her.

"Why would you want to know?" He asked.

"I'm from the city," she answered softly. "I'm trying to get home but nobody is allowed in."

He sat down next to her. "You'll not be allowed back in for quite some time. Better start thinking about your other options."

"I have no other options," she said.

He smiled at her. "I could give you other options."

At first she was truly clueless to what he had just said, but when it sank in she shuddered. "I'm not interested in other options sir, but I am interested in hearing what's been happening in the city. If you don't know, then perhaps I should go and find someone who does."

"Well aren't you a treat," he said still smiling. "Alright, I can tell you about the city where our great King has single handedly turned his entire Kingdom against himself and is as we speak searching to kill his brother who the world loves."

"So Endy……I mean, the Prince isn't dead?"

"Not yet, but unless he keeps himself hidden, he will be. The King has put a price on his head and the amount it would make most men turn on him. It's a Kings ransoms to be sure, but he's got a lot of pull that Prince. The King stopped his attempt to take over the palace and set guards all around, stopping another attack. He's locked up his personal adviser and the Queen is being kept in his personal bed chamber until she produces on heir."

Serenity felt a cold chill run through her.

"But the King isn't really winning. If the Prince reveals himself the army will follow him and turn on the King, but so far he hasn't yet done so. In fact, almost everyone will turn on the King if he reveals himself and there is a good chance they will win."

"Why won't he reveal himself?"

The man shrugged. "That's what nearly everyone is asking themselves. The common theory is that he was wounded and is near death, but there is no proof to support that. Others say he's afraid, but there are just as many people saying that it's impossible for that man to be afraid."

Serenity tried to stop her shaking, but she couldn't. She had to get back to the city, there was no way around that.

"Is there no one here going to the city?" She asked.

"There is no one anywhere going to the city," the man laughed. "Most have fled into other kingdoms and will probably not return. That is what you should be thinking of doing."

It was obviously hopeless. Nobody would take her to the city and she wouldn't be able to get in on her own. If she did, the King would surely use her to get to Endymion.

What had gone so wrong? He had never completely confided in her as to what he was doing, but now it seemed the reason for that was even more complicated than she had imagined. What had happened while he was at war?

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Where is the city the King was recently warring against?"

He looked at her oddly. "A few miles north. Probably a days ride at least. Why?"

"Thank you," she said jumping off the chair and ran quickly out of the pub. She heard the disappointed cry of the man, but she didn't stop. She clutched her tin of jerky under her arm and made her way through the small town until she came upon an abandoned horse.

She could not at that moment believe her luck when she saw that it was saddled, but then she realized that it wasn't abandoned at all, it was waiting for its master to return for it. She quickly climbed on top, hiking up her skirts so that she could sit like a man would, and then kicked it into motion.

She had never really ridden a horse before, and the sensation was jarring to say the least. Within minutes she felt pain start shooting through her back and legs. But she couldn't stop. She pushed forward, heading north. The horse seemed to know the direction she wanted, and she hardly needed to guide it at all. The sun was setting behind her, and she would run through the night if she had to.

After awhile the motion of the horse became easier for her to handle, and she was able to move with it so that it didn't hurt her so much. In fact, after awhile she was able to ride almost comfortably.

When the horse tired, she let it walk. While it walked, she sat cross legged on its back in order to stretch her legs a little and they made their way slowly towards the city.

The sun had set, and the darkness surrounded them. Every little noise spooked her, but she was relaxed at the horses easy canter. When it was rested, they ran.

By the time the sun was rising above them, she could see the walls of the city in front of her, looming and beautiful. Its walls were draped in beautiful clothes everywhere, obviously not yet taken over by the King. She sighed in relief.

When she got to the gate, she wasn't sure what to say.

"What business to you have here?" a guard asked.

Serenity found that she had no voice, so she had to cough before answering. "I wish to speak to your King," she said softly.

"We have no King, we are run by council," he said.

She looked at him blankly. "Alright, then I wish to speak to your council."

"What business have you with them?"

Serenity suddenly felt a wave of anger surge through her. "Look, I have a message from the Prince Endymion and I need to speak to them right away. It's a matter of great urgency and every second we stand here waiting, more people are dying."

For a moment they stood there, looking at each other. But finally, one of the guards opened the doors.

"Prince Endymion has a special relationship with our council and news of his safety would be greatly appreciated," he said as he helped her off her horse.

Serenity nearly fell to her knees when she hit the earth and the guard quickly grabbed her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly, trying to steady herself. "I haven't had much experience on a horse," she admitted to him. "I'm afraid I am not used to the after affects."

He nodded. "I will assist you inside," he said.

To her great relief, Serenity found that she was lead directly into their own palace and into a waiting area. The guard left her, and a servant brought her some water to drink. She sat there, impatiently waiting for someone to call for her.

The colors around her were beautiful, but they were dark. The city she had lived her whole life was always clothed with beautiful reds and oranges, bright as the sun and happy as the spring flowers. This palace had dark purples and blacks.

"My lady?"

Serenity looked at a man who stood tall and silent in the doorway.

"We are ready to see you now."

She stood up quickly and followed him into a room where half a dozen men sat together waiting for her. The motioned for her to sit, and she found herself on a fluffy silk cushion on the floor. She tried to be as graceful as possible, but she knew she must look a disaster.

"We are informed that you have news of the Prince," a man said.

"Well, that's not entirely true," she said honestly. When they started to murmur, she spoke loudly to get their attention. "I'm sorry for the deception, but when I tell you my story I am sure you will see why it is necessary." She took a deep breath. "What seems like forever ago, I was presented to the Prince as a gift of companionship from his brother……."

She really hadn't expected to be cut off at that moment, but when she was she could only stare at the man in shock.

"You're the lady Serenity?" a man asked in shock.

"Ah…." She fumbled. "Yes, that is my name."

They were murmuring to one another again.

"Rumor has spread about you and your seemingly singular captivation of the princes attentions."

"What?" She said surprised.

"We put some of our spies within you city walls when the prince came to us, and we heard of your affect on him."

Serenity shook her head. "Alright, fine, but my reason for coming to you is to ask you to help him?"

"We've been waiting on word from him to move. If he asks it of us, we will help him."

"You'll sit here and do nothing unless he asks? He's in danger and probably can't get away."

The looked at her in surprise.

"You are very bold," a man said.

"That doesn't change the truth of my opinion," she said stubbornly. "The army is awaiting command from Endymion and he's not anywhere to be found. He's either dead, wounded or lost. Action needs to be taken, and I know that you have the strength to aid him."

"And you want us to go out and meet his Kings army?"

"No, I……" what did she want? She knew nothing of war and politics; she didn't know what the next step was. "Honestly I don't know what the next step is, but I know that is has to happen quickly. Time cannot be wasted. Perhaps if someone could find a way to take me into the city, then I could find him and deliver a message."

They looked at each other for awhile, seeming to silently communicate.

She wasn't sure what to say. Were they waiting for something else?

"You will stay here," a man said. "We will see how useful you will be to us in the future and in return we will speak of aiding your prince."

She just stared at him.

"Does that appeal to you?" He asked.

Serenity nodded. "If I stay here, you'll take action?"

"We'll speak of it, yes," a man said.

Serenity hated the idea of staying here, but if they were going to help Endymion, then it would be worth it. She would just have to find another way to get to the city. She had already come so far, she was sure she could find a way out of the city. There was no reason why they would keep her against her will. It was probably just a precaution.

"Alright, if you agree to help him, I'll stay here."

"Your desire to help him is admirable," a man said. "But passion does not always lead you on the right path."

She looked at him angrily. "I am not some love sick girl that wants to save her lover," she said harshly. "I believe that the King has become corrupted and no longer is in his right mind to rule. He will kill hundreds of thousands of people without reason and there will never be peace. But Endymion has the ability to change all of that, and although I know a part of him doesn't want the responsibility, he will take it on and turn the Kingdom around so that nobody will ever have to fear again. I believe that what I'm fighting for is peace, and that will lead me on the right path every time."

"Well said my lady," the man said bowing his head to her.

"Go now and rest," a man said. "We will take action within the day, you may be sure of it. Until your prince comes to collect you, you will be safe and welcome here. Our servants will show you to your room, and you will be a companion to one of our eldest daughters."

She nodded, feeling her anger fade again into exhaustion. "Thank you," she said softly.

Her legs and back were stiff when she stood up, and a servant had to help her walk to the door and to her room. The whole way she thought about the room of men she had just spoken to, and something about it unnerved her. They would sit together and talk, and agree on action. No one man would command any of them. It was almost unthinkable. How did they get anything done?

"This is to be your room," the servant said as the entered a very richly decorated bedroom.

Serenity looked around, startled at the luxury of it. It was a room fit for a princess.

"A bath will be drawn for you in a moment," he continued. "The council has asked that you spend as much time as you need resting before joining them again. They will keep you informed of their decisions."

Serenity nodded.

"The Lady Lita will be with your shortly."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"She is the eldest daughter of the council."

"Oh," Serenity said softly. "I am to be her companion?"

"Yes, she is one of the only ladies of her age in the palace and would like a friend I am sure. Do not be intimidated by her height, she is very gentle."

Serenity didn't want to stay here. She needed to go back to the city and find Endymion and make sure he was alright. She didn't want to meet new friends and sit around pretending to be ladies once again when everything was happening. The King had put a price on his head and that meant every greedy man would be looking for him ready to kill.

She was scared for him and her heart continued to flutter anxiously in her chest.

Another servant came in and prepared a bath for her, setting aside a beautiful silk black robe for her to wear afterward. Serenity quickly stripped off her clothes and the servant took them to get cleaned, and then she slipped into the steaming hot water.

She moaned in pleasure as the hot water instantly began soothing her aching body. The long ride on the horse had left her legs stiff and bruised, and the scrapes along her wrists stung. The water was scented and milky with some sort of oil and it felt beautiful against her. She hadn't really realized how dirty she felt until she once again knew what it was like to be clean.

She stayed in the bath for a full couple of minutes without moving.

When the door opened she was half way to sleep.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm not here to hurt you," a woman said as she walked into the room.

Serenity covered herself with her hands, realizing that the milky white water did that for her already.

The woman was beautiful. Serenity gazed up at her in awe, thinking that she had never seen a more beautiful woman in all her life. She was taller than most men, and had slightly curled deep brown hair that fell in smooth waves around her. Her green eyes dazzled like emeralds and her skin was perfectly colored.

"I am Lita," she said smiling. "I know I should have waited until you were done, but I was so excited that you were the same age as me that I simply couldn't sit still. It is such a bother to be stuck in the middle like I am, but now I have you to show around. They said you weren't very good with horses. I can teach you. I raise my own out in the palace stables and I know everything about riding. We can also adventure through the city and I'll show you all the local color. You'll not have a moment to worry about your prince, I promise I'll distract you."

Serenity couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of her. "You seem very excited," she said softly.

"I know, I'm to forward and I encroach on ones person space," she said making a face. "I have been told that most of my life, but why sit in the shadows when you can play in the sun? I've never been good at playing my role in life, I want adventure to much."

Serenity sighed and put her head back against the tub. "I've already had to much adventure in my life."

Lita smiled and sat down beside her. "Will you tell me?"

"If it would please you," she said automatically.

"Oh none of that," Lita said waving her hand. "While you are here you're not a servant, you are our honored guest. You must do exactly what you want to do and nothing more."

Serenity felt herself relax even more. Something about Lita made her completely comfortable, like she was safe and protected with her around. She knew that she wouldn't be able to just sit around and please Lita when so much was happening, but for now she might entertain her.

"I was an orphan at birth, and I was taken in by the lady. She runs a school in the middle of the city that trains slaves for pleasure…….." and she told her the whole story from start to finish, without missing a single detail. It was the first time she had told the story in its entirety and she could hardly believe that it was her own life. "I really don't know what happened. All I know is that I have to help him, and I won't rest until I know he's safe."

Lita was leaning against the side of the tub in rapt attention. Her green eyes glittered excitedly and a smile lingered on her beautiful face. "To have experienced all you have seen and done," she said breathlessly. "I would not think it possible to do so much in one lifetime."

"And yet I have done nothing compared to Endymion," she said closing her eyes. "Before I had ever met him, he had already lead the Kings army to countless victories. He had grown up in the palace, meeting foreign dignitaries and conversing with all sorts of noble and esteemed people. He had seen his father rule and die, and then his brother take the throne only to destroy the Kingdom. He betrayed the King, fighting for the freedom of the city, wanting nothing more than peace. And now he is in hiding, probably wounded and very likely already dead."

Lita smiled softly. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"It is not my place to love him," she answered.

"Yes, but you do none the less."

Serenity didn't answer. She did love him. She was tired of denying it to herself.

"You stayed with him when he gave you reason to leave. You protected him at your own cost even though he asked you not to. You have come all this way to try and help him when any other woman might simply find a new life and settle down again."

"Lita, I cannot admit what I might feel for him. I am made only to provide pleasure and anything more would prove me unworthy of him."

"That really is a load of crap," Lita said rolling her eyes.

"No it's not," she argued. "It's how I was raised and it's what I believe is true. He's a prince and he couldn't love me in return, even if he wanted to. To love him is already a mistake, to admit to it would seal my fate and I wouldn't be able to make him happy. That has always been my only goal."

Lita sighed, nodding softly. "I suppose in some twisted sense you're right."

"I know what I am," Serenity said softly. "As much as you may treat me differently, I am a servant."

"Well, I for one will never treat you like one. As far as I'm concerned, you're here as Prince Endymion's companion and I will make sure that you enjoy your stay. But first you really should sleep. In the morning, you and I will find some way to amuse ourselves. I will have one of the servants bring you dinner tonight in your room so that you will not have to get up. Now get out of that bath before you prune up."

Serenity looked at her hands and smiled at the wrinkled state they were in. She felt completely relaxed. Lita helped wrap her in the silk robe that was waiting for her, and the soft material floated delicately around her.

And then she crawled into the large bed, pulling the covers up all around her while Lita left to make arrangements. She fell asleep almost instantly, and she dreamed of Endymion. She dreamed of the first time she had been with him, and she dreamed of the first time he had taken control and pleased her. She dreamed of his blue eyes, looking at her in happiness and his beautiful smile as he finally opened up to her. His tanned skin moved smoothly over toned muscles when he moved, and she could almost trace the line of his strong jaw.

When she woke up the sun had set and darkness surrounded her, and she felt alone for the first time in a very long time. She realized that he wasn't sleeping beside her and he wasn't standing just outside the room or in his study. He wasn't anywhere near her.

For the first time, she cried.

* * *

End of Chapter 10!

let me know what you think!!!

Visit my website! Help me with my next story, or my last story. Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thank you so much for your continued support. I think we might be nearing the end. There are a couple chapters still, but we're getting close. Please continue letting me know what you think and thank you to those who have checked out my website and helped me decide what to write next. I still need help finished Dark Deceiver, so anyone who has any ideas, they would be great help!

* * *

Endymion felt pain shoot through his shoulders as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He groaned at the stiffness in his body and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't feel like he had slept at all. His hard bed was nothing more than a sheet cover a hard dirt ledge, and it did nothing to rest him for what was coming.

"Are you alright?"

He looked over at Nephrite and sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright." He realized that Nephrite was fully dressed and already moving around. "How long have you been up?"

"Awhile now," Nephrite answered. "It's still early though. The King is presently in the throne room and it seems he will stay there for some time. If we are to move, we should move now. I have guards awaiting our command."

Endymion nodded. "Is Raye still there?"

"Yes, she has not yet been removed."

"Once we get her out, we'll regroup."

Nephrite nodded, but his eyes were anxious. "Your majesty, there is something else. Lord Kunzite has been captured."

Endymion looked at him in shock. "What? But he should be gone already."

"His family was taken out of the city before anything could happen, but he unfortunately decided to stay. He arranged the remaining nobles to stand against the King, and they've cut off his backup from the wealth of the city. There are no more taxes being paid and the King is unable to do anything else at this point to force them. If nothing else, he will run out of gold. This morning Kunzite was taken into the Kings presence and sentenced to death by hanging. It is to take place this very day."

Endymion stuttered, trying desperately to think of a solution. Part of him was angry that he had stayed, but part of him felt a huge swell of pride within him at the lengths is friends would go to in order to prove their belief in what he was doing. In that dark moment, it brought him hope. They were still fighting.

"He's being kept in the dungeon and unfortunately there is nothing we can do for him there. It is to closely guarded."

"Is Zoicite still being executed today?"

"Yes, the act will take place together."

Endymion nodded. "Do we have the men to get them both instead of just Zoicite?"

"I believe so. The civilians involved in the moonlight knights are still willing to aid you and the army is still waiting for your command. They cannot disobey the king unless you give them orders to do so."

Endymion shook his head. "No, we'll not go that far. If I order an attack on the palace, hundreds of innocent people will be killed. We can't afford that kind of mass murder. The only way to do this is to reunite our forces and take the King by surprise. Once we have Zoicite, we'll know the Kings every move. He knows all the secrets of the palace more than even I, and he will know how to get to him. When Raye is safe, we'll be able to attack."

Nephrite nodded. "General Jedeite has sent word that he is safe and holds a small force of soldiers who followed his escape. I will send word for him to meet us."

Endymion sighed in relief. So far, none of the people he had involved were dead, and with any luck it would stay that way.

The two men moved about the little room and gathered their things. Endymion strapped his sword to his waist and placed a small dagger around his arm to grab at a moments notice. He still didn't have any of his armor. In some ways he felt naked without it. That armor had kept him from harm in numerous battles and it was the reason he was still alive. He had had it commission when he was young from the same man who had done his fathers, and as he grew, the man had made sure it grew with him.

And what seemed like only days ago, Serenity had delicately helped him put it on. Her smooth beautiful hands caressing the shinnign metal.

He shook his head, trying to stop the swell of feeling that rose within him.

He sat down in front of the small table and sighed tiredly. His eyes were slightly glazed with lack of sleep and dark circles ringed his eyes.

Both men were dirty and bruised, but not seriously wounded.

Endymion reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Serenity had given Kunzite. His friend had managed to send it to him before he had left with his family. Or supposedly left with his family.

Why she had sent it to Kunzite and not him he could only imagine, but he understood her plan.

He opened the letter carefully. It was already heavily damaged.

_Lord Kunzite,_

_I know that you will be surprised to receive this letter, but please believe that I would not do so unless it was urgent. I need your help. Circumstances have arisen that have caused me to leave the palace. Her majesty the Queen has ordered me to go with her to the country in fear that the King might use me to somehow hurt Endymion. The Queen is convinced that the only way our deception will work is to send him a letter informing him that I have left him, without thought of returning._

_I am loath to admit that I have indeed sent him such a letter. Once he receives it the Queen hopes that he will be angered and distracted, and it will be proof to the King that I am no longer in the picture. The king himself seemed very pleased at my idea of leaving his brother, but I do not intend for it to be true. If you could please send him a note informing him of the reason for my deception, then he would not need to suffer for more time then necessary. I don't wish to hurt him, and when this is all done I have every intention of returning to him. I know that you were concerned over my relationship with him, but be assured that the only thing I want is to make him happy. The idea that even now I might be causing him even the smallest amount of pain makes me anxious and I just want to remedy it._

_I will be with her majesty the Queen at her country estate. Its location should be known already to him and I will stay there until things have settled down._

_Serenity_

Endymion held the letter in front of him, staring at it. When he had read the letter for the first time, he had realized that her first letter had almost broken him. The idea that she didn't care for him nearly crushed him and he had been powerless to stop its affects. Now, reading her true words, he could almost hear her speaking them. This was the person he knew. This was the person that had completely captured his attentions. There was not one part of him that doubted her words.

"Are you ready?" Nephrite asked softly.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as Nephrite waited for an answer.

"I love her," Endymion answered in almost a whispered.

Nephrite paused for a moment, wide eyed and unsure. But then he calmed as realization his him, and moved to sit across from him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," he said softly. "I think I would be perfectly content to forget this entire thing and find a place to live with her, alone and happy."

Nephrite nodded. "She must be very special."

"She's the only person that never asked anything of me," Endymion said. "All that time we spent together, she could have asked favors to make her life easier. She could have asked me to save her friend, but she didn't. She could have asked me to give her better rooms. She could have asked me for anything and I would have given it to her."

"She was happy in her desire to make you happy," Nephrite said logically.

Endymion felt his throat tighten on him and he tried to swallow down the sudden knot. "Will I ever see her again?"

Nephrite looked down and then away from him. "Truthfully, I don't know. But it is the hope of once again holding our loved ones that gets us through the hardest of situations. If it's even slightly possible, then it's worth fighting for."

They sat in silence for a moment.

Endymion let the feelings for her surround him for a moment, closing his eyes to see her again. Her beautiful eyes and her pure and happy smile. He had to believe that she was still alive somewhere, waiting for him or trying to get for him. If she was alive, then he would see her again. The alternative was not something he could even imagine.

He pushed her from his mind once again, focusing on what he had to do.

"I'm ready," Endymion said standing up.

They exited the room together and found themselves in a tunnel completely underground. Dirt walls seemed to move in on them, and Endymion nearly had to crouch to move around. They quickly made their way through and into a larger cavern where a group of men stood waiting for them.

For a moment Endymion just looked at them. These were all men fighting for his cause. They looked at him steadily, awaiting command to move. Not one of them held any doubt in the even gaze, and Endymion was proud to fight with them.

Nephrite gave the command, and everyone scattered.

Endymion led five men in a different direction as Nephrite, quickly moving through the darkness without a second thought. There was no time to think, there was only time to move. They all knew what they had to do, and it had to happen without flaw. If they lost men now, they wouldn't get another chance. Endymion felt the adrenaline run through him. It was always the same before a fight. He felt a surge of power, like he could defeat anyone.

They raced up a short incline, and then stood at a wall covered with thick wood.

Here he waited for the five men to join him.

"When we enter the palace, we will go directly to the Kings chambers. Any guards you see, kill them silently. I will enter the room and grab the Queen, and then we will bring her back here. If all goes well, nobody will see where we've gone. If you are spotted, lead them astray. It is for the good of the people that you give us our escape."

The men nodded.

Endymion took a breath before he pushed the wall slightly; hearing it grunt in effort before sliding easily open to reveal a shadowed corner of the library.

He looked around quickly, but the place was deserted. The rows of books stood still and unused. Nobody studied and nobody searched for hidden treasures. The King had completely emptied the palace of all those who would want to read and it made it easier for them to come in undetected. Diamond wouldn't know of every passage in the castle. He had always relied on Zoicite to tell him where to go. Endymion however had explored every one as a child, mapping out escape routes and ambush strategies as his father instructed. That instruction was turning out to be vital.

They made their way quickly through the palace. It was eerily quite. Endymion couldn't remember in all his years growing up in this grand place it ever being so quite. Except perhaps on the day his father had died and the whole kingdom was in mourning.

When they rounded the corner leading to the wing for royal use, there were two guards standing proud and tall in their way.

Endymion motioned with his hand silently, and his men split up and took off. He waited a few seconds, and then bolted towards them. Both guards looked at him. He was to far away to stop them from yelling out, but that wasn't the point. When they both started to call out, his men surprised them from the sides and immediately killed them. The two men gave out startled gasps, and then fell lifeless to the floor. Blood began to pool around them.

Endymion looked at them for only a split second before leading the way through the halls.

They reached the Kings chambers.

Endymion motioned for the men to fan out and attack together. They killed the four guards standing in front of the entrance. Endymion stood back, and when he saw his opening, he made it to the door and then they quickly moved into the room itself. Endymion raced forward, using his small dagger to slit the throat of a servant before he could scream. The servants weren't really dangerous, but they couldn't afford allowing them to warn the King of what they were doing.

Still the act affected him. Killing unarmed men was not something he took much pride in.

"Endymion?"

Her voice was hallow and weak, and he was almost afraid to look at her. But slowly he turned around.

His heart broke in that moment. Her beautiful pale skin was blotted with bruises and red with burns. Her black hair hung limply around her, showing no life at all. Her violet eyes stared at him wide and afraid, so unlike the woman he had come to know and respect. Diamond had very likely beat the fire completely out of her, and the thought chilled him.

He went to her quickly, wrapping her in the closest blanket.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but we have to move now. Are you ready?"

She nodded, clinging to him tightly.

He lifted her up, letting her lean on him as they ran together from the room. Despite her obviously weakened state, she moved swiftly along with him, not tripping once. He felt her stiffen when they passed the guards, trying not to step in the growing pool of blood.

They had to move quickly.

The library came into view. His men fanned out around them, looking out for any guards that would have replaced the old ones. Everything seemed in the clear.

The wooden wall opened for them easily, and they quickly climbed into the tunnel again and closed it.

Endymion breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought Diamond had the palace completely protected," Raye said in a small voice.

"He has it surrounded," he explained softly. "The army is making it impossible for anyone to go in or out."

"How did you get in?" Raye asked.

Endymion smiled softly at her. "We never left," he said. "Now come on, we have a room set up for you so you can get yourself cleaned up. The palace doctor is waiting for you. You can trust him."

He felt Raye nod against him.

The seven of them made their way back down the hall to where they had started, and Endymion walked with her into the room where the doctor was waiting. He was surprised when she didn't argue. She sat down, pulling her arms across her chest and shivering despite the stuffy heat.

Endymion knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes. "Raye, I know that you've been through something traumatic, but do you understand that you're safe for the moment."

She nodded listlessly.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get to you."

She just nodded again. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall.

She had been such a strong woman before this. Once again he saw the destruction his brother left in his wake. Nothing was important as long as he achieved whichever goal he had placed before him. Raye had always been trapped in the marriage, but before now she had been able to fend for herself. Things had changed, because of him.

He reached up to brush her hair from her face, looking into her eyes. There, for the briefest of moments, he saw a small spark of her fire.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "You're going to be alright," he said more to himself.

Raye's face seemed to relax a little as she almost smiled at him.

Endymion hesitated before asking her anything, but he had to know. "Raye, where's Serenity."

Her eyes turned afraid and full of worry. Endymion felt fear grip him. "Diamonds men overtook us when we were nearly two days from the city. We tried to get away from them, but they killed our guards and overpowered us. Amy and I were taken back to the palace, but Serenity wasn't. The last I saw her, she was unconscious and being taken away by two of his guards in the other direction."

Endymion gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I only meant to protect her," she said softly.

"I know," he said. "I respect the decision you made. You probably saved her from a fate worse then the one she has, but she's still lost."

"They must have taken her somewhere," Raye said.

"And done what to her?" Endymion asked. "Raped her? Killed her? It seems unlikely that they would have let her go, and why would Diamond really want her alive if not to toy with her?"

"Don't give up hope," Raye said reaching up to caress his cheek softly. "She's strong, and I know she'll fight to come back to you."

Endymion tried to assure her with a smile, but shook his head.

"Getting her to betray you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Raye continued. "She absolutely refused to even think about it. I had to order her to do it and tell her that she was putting you in danger. She only agreed when Diamond made it clear he had very deliberate intentions for her if she stayed. Either way she was going to have to hurt you."

Despite the graveness of the situation, he felt proud.

"You'll see her again," Raye said. "I'm sure of it."

"First we have to get through this," Endymion said.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Kunzite and Zoicite are being executed today. We'll free them and set up a plan." He hesitated again. "We're going to kill the King."

They looked at one another for a long moment.

"Good," Raye finally said.

Endymion kissed her forehead gently, giving her over to the doctor and promising that he'd be just outside if she needed him at all. But she just smiled and said she would like to get some sleep, and he should worry about finishing this.

Endymion knew that she was putting up a brave front, but it was needed right now. Honestly, he couldn't spend much more time worrying about her. She was safe, and that was what mattered. Now he had to continue on with Nephrite and make sure things continued.

Nephrite was walking back into the main cavern when he exited Raye's room.

Endymion went to him in sudden surprise. "What happened?" He asked taking in the mans wounds. "Were you discovered?"

"No, we managed to gather the information needed. A few men were lost, but we took down more of the guard. The King has barricaded himself in the throne room. He's no longer in contact with the army and he refused to leave. I doubt he will even oversee the execution. He's ordered everything to a stand still."

"What do you mean by barricaded?"

"Fifty guards, at least, inside and out. There is no way in, and there will be no way out." Nephrite sighed. "We'll need an army to get to him."

"How many men to we have left?"

"Twenty, including us. They are good men, but they won't be able to defeat that many guards."

"Find a way to contact Jedeite. We'll need him."

Nephrite hesitated for a moment, and Endymion heard him before he even spoke.

"Endymion, if you give the order….."

"I will not create open war!" he nearly yelled back. He tried to calm himself again. "The army stays outside the walls until we have exhausted all other possibilities."

Nephrite looked ready to argue, but instead he simple nodded. "I have already sent word to general Jedeite and he will aid us in our recovering of Lord Kunzite and Zoicite."

"Is everyone else out of the palace?"

"Yes, the ladies courtyard has been vacated and most servants have been dismissed. The few people living within the palace, including the lady Amy, have been taken into the city and hidden away. There is nobody left but the King and his guards."

Endymion didn't say anything more; instead he turned and walked towards the room he had shared with Nephrite. When he was alone, he once again pulled out the letter from Serenity, reading it and re-reading it until nearly every word was memorized. He knew he should try to sleep again, or at least eat something. But he couldn't even consider it.

The fear that she was dead tried to overtake him again, but he fought against it. He had to believe that he would see her again. After everything was done, he would either be dead of finally free of anothers' reign. But what life was that without her?

He heard the men moving around outside the room and tried to close his mind to them. For days now he had done nothing but attack and defend himself. They had hidden quickly and were so far seemingly unseen by the King. But it was only a matter of time before things changed again.

Even now he knew that the civilians were rising up and trying to fight his army. Both sides were together, but they would view each other as enemies. The army would defend themselves and the civilians would rebel against the King by trying to take away his defenses.

Could Diamond see what he'd done?

For some reason he doubted it. No matter how grave the situation got, Endymion dreaded the moment they would meet again. Diamond would fight him, of that he was sure, and one of them would have to die. This is what it had come too. A fight to the death between brothers.

* * *

End of Chapter 11!!!!!!

Then next chapter is coming soon, I promise.

Please review!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright, here we go. We're getting close. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they're really helpful.

I had a bunch of comments on the jump in time between chapters 10 and 11. (or 9 and 11). Originally there was some description in there, but I took it out because it was boring and didn't really need to be told. But basically what happened is Diamond had left the palace to get to the army while Endymion was suppose to be visiting him in the palace. When Endymion realized this, he tried to get back to the army in time, but it was to late. The King had already got to the army and made his orders. Endymion couldn't do anything, so he quickly returned to the palace where he went in hiding with Nephrite and some loyal men. Then chapter 11 happened.

Hope that clears things up! Maybe, if you really want it, when this is all done I can insert another chapter in there. But really I re-read it a couple of times and found it really unnecessary. I didn't want to bore you with a lot of back and forth. Sorry about the confusion.

* * *

Endymion crouched low as he made his way through the crowd. His hair was pulled back with a dirty cloth, and his blue eyes were squinting out into the bright and hot sunlight. All around him there were men and women, sweating in the intense heat, watching the two men be led up onto the wooden platform. Both of them were dirty and haggard looking. He watched Kunzite straighten his back, walking tall and proud.

"This is stupid," Endymion heard someone say close by. "They should not be executed. If only the prince would order the army to do something."

"Hush, he'll make his move, have faith," a woman said.

There was a hush over the crowd.

The sun hung high in the sky.

Endymion looked around him. He glimpsed Nephrite in position on the other side of the platform, and men stood around with the arms at the sides, ready for action. He recognized none of them, but knew they would be the moonlight knights. He felt a pang of guilt for those who would die for him cause.

"That bastard King won't even come out himself," someone yelled.

There were to many guards. Endymion felt his courage wain ever so slightly.

It happened in slow motion. An object flew through the air, almost drifting as every caught sight of it. It was some sort of carved wheel. Endymion was captivated by it as it soundly found its way into the face of one of the guards. The man stumbled back in surprise, and everyone froze.

Endymion looked at Nephrite who had confusion written all over his face.

"Stop the bastarts!" Someone screamed.

And then there was a deafening cry as the whole crowd ran forward, cramming themselves close to the platform. A rain of objects and food were showered on the guards, and they were grabbed from all sides.

Endymion could hardly beleive what was happening. The crowd had taken out all the guards.

He drew his sword. The metalic sounds made the people around him scatter and he tore off his diguise.

"It's prince Endymion!" Someone shouted.

He ran forward quickly, suddenly surrounded by Nephrites guards and civilians with weapons. He dove onto the platform, hearing the chaos of the situation surround him. Within moments he was face to face with the remaining guards. He didn't hesitate before killing them; swinging around so that his sword sliced smoothly through soft flesh and caused cries of anguish. People screamed, and the platform was starting to be torn apart.

"Endymion," Kunzite said urgently.

He quickly went to free the two men. Zoisite was looking very pale, but he took up a sword immediatly and began defending himself.

He met Nephrite at the edge of the splintering platform and they rushed the two men into the waiting crowd, throwing desguises over them.

"The army has moved in," Nephrite said. "Give the order."

Endymion just glared at him.

"People are going to die this very minute if you don't."

"Try to subdue the crowd. Stop them from trying to attack our soldiers."

"Endymion...."

"Do it!" Endymion ordered. "Make it quick and don't lose any men. We will meet back in our hiding place."

Nephrite watched him move into the crowd, trying to get the attention of the people around him. His shock of black hair stood out in the dirt and grime, and as he passed, the people parted and stopped. Not one of them tried to argue with him. He asked them to stop, and they did.

* * *

"Serenity?"

Serenity groggily opened her eyes when she felt the soft shaking of her shoulder. At first the room around her was hazy. She groaned and turned to look at the person pushing her. It was Lita, and she looked worried.

"Serenity, are you awake?"

"Is it morning?" She asked groggily.

"Not exactly," Lita said. "It's afternoon. You slept all of yesterday and most of today."

Serenity sat up immediately, awake in an instant. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" She nearly flew out of bed, searching for her clothes. "I have to find a way back to the city." She couldn't believe she had slept so long. He needed her. She had to find out if he was alright. There had to be a way out of this place.

"Serenity, wait," Lita said forcefully grabbing her and stopping her. "I have some news." Serena looked up at her in surprise. "Prince Endymion has made his re-appearance."

Serenity looked at her with wide eyes.

The room seemed to stop.

"Apparently the Queen was rescued from the Kings chambers and hidden away somewhere. When the King found out, he was furious, and he ordered that when she's found she'll be executed."

Serenity listened without breathing.

"The King has locked himself in the castle, but the city is in chaos. Civilians are attacking the Kings army, and the army is trying not to fight back, but they're breaking. People are starting to die."

"Why hasn't he given the army an order to stop?" Serenity asked in a rush of breath.

"I don't know," Lita said. "But the Council has decided to act. They've sent their army in to break up the revolt and separate the army from the civilians."

"Will they make it in time?"

"They left early this morning. They should be there by early tomorrow."

"But what happened after?"

"The civilians are rioting, demanding that the King give up his throne to his brother, but the King has made no response. Endymion has gone back into hiding and it seems unclear what will happen next."

Serenity sat completely still, not knowing how to move or act. She felt so far away. She wanted to help, she needed to help. But what more could she do? She was just one girl. The only thing she knew how to do she would only do for Endymion. How could she help him when she was so far away?

At least at this moment he was alive. She close her eyes and let the relief of that wash over her.

"The council wanted to update you personally. If you get ready, I will take you to them."

Serenity lept off the bed and ran quickly to where her clothes had been laid, clean and waiting for her. She quickly dressed, allowing Lita to help her. She didn't even bother with her hair. She just let if fall behind her, still ruffled from sleep. She pushed Lita to a run in front of her, leading her to the council.

When she entered, she was surprised to find only two men there waiting for her.

"Where are the others?" She asked hurriedly.

"Leading the army," a man answered.

"I'm sorry lady Serenity, but this will be a brief visit. You Kingdom is falling, and it seems probable that there will be all out war. I am sure that Lita has filled you in already and we have little more to add. We have already put our army in motion, and if the prince should appear, they will know to follow his command."

Serenity nodded. "Is anyone to join the army?" she asked quickly. "I wish to return to the city."

"I'm afraid that is impossible. You are not the leave the city walls."

"But if….."

"No, I'm afraid you have no choice in this. If you insist on fighting, we'll have to confine you to your room."

Serenity looked at him in shock.

"We have no wish to keep you a prisoner here, but you must understand our need to protect you."

"I don't," Serenity said suddenly angry. "You have no reason to hold me here and we are in no way connected. If I wish to return to my home, no matter how foolish it may be, you have no right to detain me."

She heard Lita behind her shuffled slightly, but she tried to ignore her.

"If you insist, then we'll have to detain you."

"Why? Why is it so important for you to protect me?" She demanded.

They just looked at her.

"We will see whether or not your prince is a man of his word."

Serenity looked at him in confusion as it set in, and then she was disgusted. "You're keeping me to use against him?"

They didn't answer her.

Serenity was so angry and confused and confounded that she didn't know what to stay. She opened her mouth to argue, but she had no words. She just stared at them angrily.

"Lita, please take her back to her room and make sure she's comfortable. I had hoped she might be a companion to you, but it seems we'll have to wait until she's calmed down."

"This is absurd," Lita said loudly. "We're not keeping her as a prisoner."

"Lita, please do what you're told."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms. "I'll take her to her room, but I'm going to stay with her and if she wants to go out into the gardens or walk the city with me, then I'm not going to stop her."

The two men glared at her.

"She's not a servant here, she can do what she wants."

"If you're responsible for letting her escape Lita, we'll have to….."

"What?" Lita said cutting them off. "You'll have to punish me? You'll have to lock me up as well? I know that you guys are all talk. You're counting on my future too much to turn me against you. Don't threaten me if you have nothing to back it."

They looked taken back, but had nothing to answer her with.

"Come on Serenity," Lita said loudly.

Serenity was sure she hadn't meant it as a command, but her tone was pretty clear. She made her way quickly to the angry woman who towered over them all, and followed her from the room.

"Can you believe them?" Lita hollered scaring everyone within hearing distance. "To think that they would have so little faith in Endymion. He said he was going to negotiate with us and he will. There is no need t be so filthy and back handed. I could kill them all."

Serenity was at a loss for words. She had never seen a woman so angry before, and so obviously strong. She was both afraid and proud of her in that moment.

"Can you help me escape?" Serenity said.

Lita looked at her strangely, and then all the anger left her face. "I'm afraid not. You are stuck here for the time being, but if you wish to write a note, I can send someone to try and give it to him."

She shook her head. "If it were intercepted by the King, he might…."

"He has no more power Serenity. Your King is nothing more than a man now."

"Doesn't that mean Endymion has already won?"

"Yes, he's won. The King will fall, and probably soon. Endymion simply has to stay alive long enough to take the throne."

She nodded. Endymion wouldn't just wait and let things happen, he would be in the thick of it. He had already risked his life to help Raye and Kunzite. She was sure he would do the same for anyone else he felt he was responsible for putting in harms way. For that she admired him, but she was still afraid.

"Come one," Lita said holding her hand out to her. "Your room is stuffy and needs to be cleaned. Let's go into the stables. If you're strong enough, I can show you how to ride a horse."

Serenity smiled. She couldn't forget about what was going on, but she believed Lita when she said she could distract her. Learning to ride a horse would probably be useful later when she found a way out of here. At least they had sent their army to help. Now perhaps fewer people would die.

* * *

"Endymion, another army has invaded," Nephrite said as he rushed into the room.

Endymion looked at him confused. "Who's army is it?"

"They have been sent by the council."

Endymion looked at him, completely confused. Why were they attacking? It didn't make any sense to do so at this moment. All they had to do was wait for the kingdom to implode and then just pick up the pieces. If they were here, they were probably here to help.

"What are they doing?" Endymion asked.

"So far nothing," Nephrite said. "They've come into the city and settled between the army and the civilians."

That was odd, but it would stop the two sides from fighting for the moment. At least people would stop dying needlessly.

"Alright," he finally said.

Nephrite was obviously waiting for more.

He shook his head. "Well, if they haven't killed anyone then they're obviously waiting for something."

"For what?" Nephrite asked. "I'm not as schooled as you in the art of war, but I understand defense procedures. This army has simply settled."

"What affect has it had?"

"The Kings army has stopped their assault on the civilians, and the civilians have no way of reaching the army."

"So they're helping?" Endymion said.

Nephrite opened his mouth to answer, but didn't say anything. "Well, I suppose so. But there's another army in the city. Eventually that can only lead to death."

Endymion nodded. "Then let us finish this before they can move in any further. The council was willing to help us when this all started, perhaps this is their way of continuing with that help. We did not ask for the assistance of their army, but I'm not about to send it away now. If they're able to stop the death toll from rising, then let them settle for now."

"Are you not concerned?"

"There are lots of things about their presence that concerns me. Why did they move in? Are they here to help? Do they think they're fallowing my orders? Their timing makes little sense, but if they're here I have to assume that they're acting as a buffer."

"And if they're here to take over?"

"If the engage in all out war, our army will attack them. The fact that they're not means there's already been negotiations."

"Endymion, perhaps you should speak to the army."

"We attack tonight Nephrite. I can't possibly get to the army now. If Jedeite doesn't make it, we're lost. Either way, this ends tonight."

Nephrite nodded. "Kunzite is finished with the doctor. Would you like me to send him in?"

Endymion nodded.

Within seconds of Nephrite leaving, the door was forcefully pushed open again and Kunzite came crashing in. "Where on earth have you been? The army is waiting for you to reveal yourself and give them the order to invade. Without it, they have no choice but to follow the King."

"Things are more complicated then you think," he said tiredly.

"If you give the order, the Kingdom will fall, but you will be able to rebuild it."

"If we take it without murdering hundreds of innocent people, we'll be able to take over and continue on towards peace without spending years rebuilding."

Kunzite looked at him with a furrowed brow. "There's no hope of saving everyone Endymion."

"There's always hope!" Endymion yelled.

Kunzite just stood there.

"Why did you stay?" Endymion demanded. "I asked you to leave with your family. The rest of the nobles vacated immediately and your family is long gone. But you went against my orders and stayed."

Kunzite met his gaze steadily. "Do you really think I would have abandoned you while your whole life was falling around you?"

Endymion sighed. "Why are you all so loyal to me? I ordered everyone to leave, and yet you all stay. What have I ever done to prove I would be a better King then my brother?"

He sunk back into his chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Endymion, what are you talking about?" Kunzite asked softly.

"I can't do it," he said. "I can't rule. I never wanted to be King. It corrupted my brother and it'll corrupt me."

"That's stupid," Kunzite said bluntly.

Endymion turned to look at him. "Is it?"

"Yes, it is," he said matter-of-fact-ly. "If you don't want to rule, then don't. We'll take over the throne and then there can be an election. Perhaps we can even learn to rule by council like others do. But don't think you're anything like your brother."

"We have the same father," he said desperately. "The same blood runs through our veins. He was not strong enough and that means I am not strong enough.

"And yet a mans courage and compassion are taught by his mother."

He sighed.

"You're worrying you'll give in to the power of the position, but you've shied away from power since we were kids. You never envied your brother his power and you never played at gaining it. The only power you ever liked was fighting with your army. The power of relying on friends and comrades."

Endymion felt at that moment the strain of the situation nearly pounding down on him. It was like he was allowing some small amount of stress in, and the rest was urgently trying to fallow and show him exactly how hopeless the situation was.

For a moment he couldn't breath.

He dropped to his knees, panicking.

"Endymion?" Kunzite said rushing to him.

He tried to relax, but he couldn't.

"Endymion, you need to calm down. Try to breath."

But he couldn't.

Kunzite watched in fear as Endymion started breaking down. The strain had been hard on all of them, especially him, but they couldn't afford for this time happen. He panicked, looking around frantically for some help. But they was no one else in the room, nothing to calm him down. In fact, Kunzite couldn't remember anything that had ever been able to calm him down.

And then realization dawned on him and he quickly sat close to Endymion.

"Endymion, listen to me," he said as softly as he could. "You have to hold it together. If you don't, Serenity might never be found."

He visibly stiffened.

"You don't want to live the rest of your life without her, do you?"

Kunzite waited as Endymion started to slowly breath.

"I'm sure she's alive," he continued. "And once we've finished this, we'll find her and bring her back into the palace."

It happened slowly. Endymion felt his mind start to come back down, and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

He realized in that moment that he had almost lost everything. His fear of ruling had blocked out all the good that they were going to do for the civilians of the kingdom. Even if nobody ruled, with Diamond out of the way, people would be free. That was the main goal. That had to be the only goal. It wasn't his goal to rule.

He looked at Kunzite. "What?"

Kunzite just laughed. "You're so strange," he said sitting back. "I honestly thought I had lost you there."

They sat together in silence for a few moments.

Endymion found himself in the presence of nothing more than a friend at that moment, and he was relieved. It had been so long since he was able to calm even for a moment, and now that Kunzite was here he knew the burden was no longer completely on his shoulders. He could trust those around him completely.

"You know you're crazy for thinking you can't rule better than your brother right?"

Endymion couldn't help but smiled at how tactless Kunzite could be. "He didn't start out so bad."

"His very first order of business was to send the army out and attack the first city they found. He's been like this since you guys were kids. Your father told him he would be King, and he decided that his whole life was going to be used to make the biggest kingdom ever. If only he was intelligent enough to realize he could have had the most glorious kingdom imaginable if only he had spent all his time and effort on the land he already had."

Endymion nodded. "The city is really beautiful, especially in the summer when the sun is at its hottest. The dust might rise, but it's when the colors are at their most potent."

Kunzite smiled. "And the woman take off their winter cloaks and bare their shoulders."

Endymion laughed. "You always looked forward to that."

"Yes I did," he said thoughtfully. "But there is nothing more beautiful then falling in love."

"You did fall in love quite often," he joked. "Every summer you fell in love at least two or three times. Always the hopeless romantic."

"And you never once fell in love, in all my years of forcing women on to you. But then the moment I stopped, you found someone yourself. If you had told me all you needed was a few moments on your own, I would have allowed them to you. To think of all the time I wasted on you when I could have been finding someone for me."

"You found plenty of women for you."

Kunzite laughed. "Yes, we sure lived well while you were in the city."

Endymion sighed. "Do you remember the first day I got back?" He asked softly. "The crowd came together and celebrated as I led the army through the streets. They dropped rose petals down on us and sang and danced."

"It was definitely a spectacle," Kunzite agreed.

"It was marvelous," Endymion said smiling. "On that day I truly understood how much a leader could be loved just by being true to his morals. I have never been one for attention, but to be recognized by the very people I've always tried to protect made me feel more at home then I've felt in a long time."

"The palace can feel empty when you've been surrounded by people for months," Kunzite said.

"It doesn't have to be," Endymion said. "I used to have friends all around. You and I recruited Jedeite into our circle and we caused all manors of trouble when we were children. My mother was always there to laugh at us and my father reprimanded us strictly, and then gave us hints as to wear the hidden passages were. Mother had ladies always around her, and father had his guards and friends. There used to be nobles walking in and out all the time, freely visiting with us all."

"Your father kept the palace open for debate at all times," Kunzite said. "He almost never made a move without the knowledge of the nobles. He even set up elections for the civilians to vote on matters that concerned them."

"He was a good King," Endymion said. "But he did also love war."

"Yes, in that might have laid his one true fault. He pushed that love of war onto both you and Diamond, and you both took parts in it. Diamond commanded its movement, and you lead it to victory. But you understand the sweat and grit that goes along with it, and you've seen friends needlessly die. That is why you could never be the man your brother is."

Endymion lowered his head again. There short reminiscent interlude was gone and he felt the weight of what they were doing fall onto him once again.

"I have to kill my brother today."

Kunzite nodded sympathetically. "There is not a person on this earth that does not feel that strain for you. To kill ones own family is not a matter that has ever been easy, but your choice is made."

"And I will be a murderer," Endymion said softly.

"So will every man who aided you in your efforts."

Once again there was silence between them.

"I got the letter Serenity sent you," he said.

"Oh thank god," Kunzite said in a great breath. "I was afraid you had decided she truly did want to hurt you."

He shook his head. "I believe she didn't betray me, but it won't make a difference if she's dead."

"Well then, if she is you have a duty to live up to her memory. She saw you as her prince, and you will become the man she thought you were, no matter how untrue it was."

Endymion couldn't help but laugh. "You always were my hardest critic."

"So you never did get the note I sent you?"

Endymion shook his head. "No, it was never delivered. What did it say?"

"Just what she told me. She was afraid of sending a note directly to you, so she sent one to me explaining the situation. I in turn wrote to you to make sure you didn't kill yourself with grief."

Endymion smiled.

Nephrite gently pushed open the door and look in. "Zoicite has given us the key to pulling this off and Jedeite is hidden, awaiting you order to move. If we're going to attack, this is the time."

They waited for him to say something.

Endymion took in a deep breath. This was it.

"Give the order," he said firmly. "Put us into place and be ready. The King dies tonight."

The next little while was a flurry of silent activity. The orders were given and a man was sent to inform Jedeite who had another forty men at the ready that it was time to move.

They used the maps Zoicite had drawn them of the palace secrets, and all got into place.

It took only moments to make arrangement, and then they found themselves completely at the ready, awaiting the final go ahead.

Endymion felt his muscle tight in anticipation. Every movement at this point was completely calculated and his senses were on their highest alert. He had been here many times, in those moments before battle. The men around him buzzed in a steady tempo and not one person spoke. It was a terrifying silence filled with the worst and best forms of tension.

"Give the signal," Endymion said to Nephrite.

Within seconds, a loud echoing boom shot through the silence and all at once there was a mass of activity. The walls in front of them were pushed up, and they spilled as one into the hallways around the throne room.

The death started immediately.

Endymion side stepped a sword coming at him, and sent his own through the mans chest, feeling the sick dull pull of his sword as it slid through the man. When he pulled it out, crimson blood coated it and the tangy smell surrounded him.

The room filled with dying men, and the screams of pain were everywhere. Endymion gritted his teeth as he always did, focusing only on what he had to do and not the sounds that would keep him awake for the coming nights, reliving each death he had caused.

It was an eruption of metal against metal, deafening and jarring.

It was a chaotic swirl of vicious people, leaping at one another with only the desire to kill on their minds. You could feel the intense churning of fear and adrenaline pumping through the air as if you were swimming in it. Men cried out all around him as he tried to focus on reaching the doors to the throne room. He killed another man, not looking at his face. If they were faceless, they were easier to forget.

And then Endymion saw his opening.

The men of Jedeites crew swooped in from the side, pushing the Kings guards into the walls, leaving the way to the door open. They wore their armor they had worn proudly for the Kings army, and Darien felt relief at the sight of them. These were his men. These were his friends in arms, fighting along side him once again.

He ran for the door.

Nephrite followed him, clearing the way further.

The doors were bolted and Endymion found himself in a crush of men, all pushing to open it, helping him get to the King.

For a moment he thought that it would not budge. The heavy wood creaked and groaned under the pressure as more and more men defeated the guards, and then joined him to try and open it.

It creaked with agonizing effort.

And then it was free.

Endymion was only feet into the room when Diamond came from nowhere.

The slice of a blade cut through his side, stunning him.

Diamonds eyes blazed down at him. "Well hello, little brother."

Endymion cried out when the blade was ripped from him and the King took a few steps back.

His blood seeped through his hand as it tried to stop close it.

He looked up at his brother.

Nobody else had entered the room. There orders were to stay outside. He could faintly here the sounds of the ongoing battle and the screams of dying men, hoping against hope that they weren't his own.

Diamonds eyes glittered at him dangerously, filled with nothing but loathing.

Endymion clenched his sword in his hand tightly, feeling the weight of it pull at his muscles. He clenched his jaw.

For a moment they only glared at each other.

"You're here to finish me off," Diamond said in a low, ragged voice. "My brother the savior, here to free us from our tyrannical King. Here to kill his own flesh and blood. A traitor to the end."

Endymion stood as straight as he could. "You're not my brother Diamond, you haven't been for along time."

"Says you," he growled. "Without you, I would have been the greatest King known to man and there wouldn't be anyone left to challenge me."

Endymion felt his head start to lighten as the blood left him. He couldn't afford to do this, to talk about this before he took action. But still he hesitated. This was his only living family. With Diamond dead, he would be alone.

"You can think what you will Diamond, but this ends now."

Diamond looked as if he hadn't bathed in days. His hair was matted and messy, and his eye were dark with rings. He looked almost wild, still dressed in the gold rings of royalty.

Endymion moved towards him, knowing that Diamond had never paid much attention when learning to fight. He circled him, waiting for the anger to overflow. When Diamond finally attacked, with a rage filled scream, he was already dead.

Endymion closed his eye when his brothers' gasp of surprise left him. He felt his sword become firm in his hand, unmoving in his body. Hot blood soaked his hand.

Diamond stood there for a moment, in shock, looking at his brother almost pleadingly. Endymion looked away.

He choked suddenly, and Endymion felt the weight of him move away, sliding of his sword and to the floor with a thud.

Still he didn't look at him. Instead he looked straight ahead at the golden throne sitting serenely at the head of the room.

How many times had he seen his father sit there, looking tall and proud. How many times had he admired it, thinking it was the pinnacle of peace and glory? This room was sacred, and now it was stained forever with the blood of treason.

He heard the door burst open.

Within seconds the men who had rushed in were silent.

Nobody moved. Eyes went from the dead King to the standing Prince who's back was turned to them staring at the golden throne. They watched him, wondering what was the next step.

"Call back the army," Endymion ordered softly. "I command that they disband at once and return to their families. Arrange negotiations with the general of the visiting army, we must thank them for the interference. Tell the people still in the city to put down their weapons, the King is dead."

For a moment nobody moved.

"Endymion?"

Slowly, he turned to face them. The four men who had helped him achieve all this. Kunzite stood, looking for the first time in his life like he had gotten his hands dirty. His usually sleek perfect hair was stringy with blood, and a long cut crossed his cheek. Jedeite looked thin and haggard, with a beard growing on his chin, but his eyes were still as alert as ever. Zoicite still looked frail and weak, but he stood tall and proud. And Nephrite leaned heavily on one of his men, holding a hand to a cut on his leg.

"Tomorrow we will rebuild the Kingdom," Endymion continued. "Kunzite, gather the nobles. They have the power to demand a vote, as they promised."

"Do you wish to run?" Jedeite asked. "I'm sure nobody would vote against you, but you also have the right to refuse it."

There was a general murmur from the men.

Endymion looked for the first time at his dead brother, feeling strong despite his bleeding wound.

"If they want me, they can have me," he said slowly. "Now get to work, we have no time to rest."

* * *

End of Chapter 12!

Please review!!!!!!

I hope this chapter was long enough for your guys. The next one will come out soon, I promise. We still have Serenity to deal with. Let me know what you think!

visit my website!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: Sorry for the delay in updating, but I've had a hectic week. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. This is my first story to reach 300 reviews!!!! That's awesome you guys. Thank you for sticking with me this whole time and letting me know what you think. It really helps me re-write the next chapters so that you're not disappointed. I hope you like this chapter too!!!!

* * *

Serenity gazed out over the desert, unmoving. She could feel Lita sitting beside her, but she didn't avert her gaze even for a moment. She didn't even know if she was looking the right way, but part of her could almost see the city. If she could just get out of here, she could reach it. She could reach him.

The two sat together on the wall surrounding Lita's city, watching for anything to approach.

"I once sat up here for three days when my father promised he would bring me my first mare from a distant city. I was so excited I could hardly sit still, and I would throw a tantrum every time someone tried to move me."

Serenity smiled. "Did he bring one?" She liked Lita. She had been here a only a short time and despite her absorbing desire to get out of here, she enjoyed talking with her. The tall girl was alive and adventurous, and she had a will stronger than most men could ever hope to boast. In some way, she wished she was more like Lita. In her situation, Lita would have found a way to escape.

"Oh yes, and she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She gave me three fine young colts before she died, and each one grew into the most beautifully strong horse I have ever seen. I believe Endymion rides one now. A great black stallion."

Serenity nodded. "He rode it in when he returned to the city after the last war. It was the first time I had ever seen him."

"And was it love at first sight?" Lita giggled happily.

She smiled. "No, in fact I cared nothing for him. Mina thought he was handsome and could hardly take her eyes off him, but I was more interested in the crowd then him. Did you know they dropped rose petals all the way through the city to the palace, just so the air would smell perfect for him? The soldiers dress in gold that glittered in the sun, and the people danced in the street."

Lita laughed. "And you didn't care about him at all?"

"No, I didn't know him. I knew he was the Kings brother, and I knew he lead the war, but what does any of that matter to me. I was destined to become a mistress to some rich noble and I would be hidden away in a richly furnished house. Endymion was never in my future let alone in my dreams."

"And now he is your future."

Serenity nodded.

They gazed over the desert again, but still nothing happened.

"It's been nearly a week," Lita said. "Father said the army has been settled into the city and welcomed by the new King, and everything has settled down to normal. Already the ruling parties from surrounding cities are flocking in to negotiate with him."

Serenity nodded. "Has the council contacted him?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. You will be presented to him as trade for his promise of peace."

Serenity just glared into the desert.

"Isn't it worth seeing him again?" Lita asked.

"Not at such a price," she answered. "I shouldn't cost him anything."

"But it's something that he would give anyway."

"It's still a cost. I refuse to be a bargaining chip."

Lita's shoulders seemed to sag sadly. "What are you going to do?"

Serenity sighed. What could she do? What could anyone do in her position? She knew what she wanted, but it seemed as if she couldn't get it no matter how hard she tried.

"Thank you for being with me through all this," she said.

Lita just smiled. "You're the most exciting thing to happen here in a long time. I've had nobody to relate to almost my whole life."

"Maybe you could come with me," Serenity said. "I'm sure the Queen will be glad of the company, and you could stay in the palace and meet Amy and spend time with me in the ladies courtyard."

Lita giggled. "And be mistaken for someone's mistress?"

"You would have one hell of a time punishing those who tried to convince you to bed them," Serenity laughed.

"Perhaps it might be fun," Lita said, and then sighed. "But unless there is the promise of peace, my father would never allow it."

"There will be," Serenity said in confidence. "Its all Endymion wanted."

She believed that with every fiber of her being. He wanted peace, and she was being used against him. Not for the first time she felt the pain of betrayal in her chest. This was not what she was supposed to be to him. It would be better know for her to simply disappear.

* * *

Endymion stood tiredly at the end of the long greeting room, which was currently being remodeled to be the new throne room. Behind him there was a heard of men, setting up the new throne. There would be three in all. One for the King, one for his queen and one for Queen Raye or the Queen mother. The room was noisy and hot, with sun streaming through the tall windows and lighting up the room with shades of gold and orange. Their colors were being hung everywhere, and the large room was being cleaned and readied.

"Endymion?"

He barely looked up at Kunzite as he came to stand beside him, looking out across the city. This room had a perfect view of the city, which would serve as a constant reminder to any King that the people milling around below were his only concern.

"Another party has arrived. I've made arrangements to put them in the guest hall."

Endymion nodded.

The workers constant talk echoed behind them, mixing with the pounding of tools.

"What are you going to do with the old throne room?" Kunzite asked hesitantly.

"It will be completely gutted," Endymion said softly. "Not one stone will remain the same. It will become an open courtyard to the sun, and we will plant trees that will bloom into an array of different colors. We will call it the memorial to the Kings of the past."

Kunzite nodded. "Do you have any other changes planned for the palace?"

"I am re-opening the left wing and issuing invites to those nobles who might like their young to learn from the palace tutors. My mother always took care of all who stayed and showed them everything there was about royal life. It is how I first met Raye."

Kunzite nodded.

"The ladies courtyard is to be opened. If a man wants a mistress, there is no one to stop him, but the palace will not hold women simply used by anyone for pleasure. I am also taking down the walls between the city and the gardens so that the public might enjoy its beauty."

"You're changing a lot," Kunzite said.

"I want nothing to remind me of what's happened."

They heard footsteps come up softly behind them, and turned to see Nephrite bow gently.

"You majesty, as you requested the palace guards are ready for their new positions."

Endymion nodded. "Thank you. Have we heard from the noble families who appose me?"

Nephrite shook his head. "None have returned."

"Keep me informed," Endymion said.

Nephrite bowed again and walked away.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Endymion said. "We slept in a pit together and spoke as men, and now he treats me as his King."

"You are his King," Kunzite said. "And he respects you."

Endymion just nodded.

There was another pause between them before Endymion spoke again. When he did, his tone was very low and Kunzite knew what the question would be before it was even asked.

"Have you heard anything about Serenity?"

Kunzite looked away, almost ashamed. "No. There was someone fitting her description seen in a small town a few days away from here, but when I sent men to check it out, no one could tell me where she might have gone."

Endymion nodded.

"We contacted the council, as they are the closest kingdom to where she was last seen, but they have no news of her. I have asked them to search their city, and they agreed."

"That could mean she wondered out in the desert somewhere."

"I don't think she would have been that foolish," Kunzite said. "She had a head on her shoulders and she would have known how to survived."

"When you're desperate, you can be driven to do foolish things," Endymion said quietly.

Kunzite nodded, but his eyes were worried.

"Get ready for the party," Endymion said after a moment. "I'm going to announce tonight that you are to be our public adviser and Zoicite will stay on as my personal adviser. Jedeite will take over as commanding general of the army and I will give up that life."

Kunzite simply nodded.

For a moment they looked at each other.

"What am I missing?" Endymion asked.

Kunzite fidgeted for a moment. "Do you remember how long Diamond was King before he was pressured into marrying?"

Endymion's stormy blue eyes looked suddenly full of pain and his shoulders sank, shortening his long lean frame slightly. His black glossy hair hung down into his eyes, making him look at that moment like an innocent little boy.

"I'm not trying to push you, but you know it's going to happen soon. Even now, visiting kingdoms have brought their daughters for you to meet and the nobles are starting to flurry about. I'm just warning you that it will happen. The Kingdom needs an heir."

He didn't say anything.

"I hope that we find Serenity, I really do. But you have to face facts. Even if we find her and she's alive and well, you can't marry her. She's……well, she's a pleasure slave. She wouldn't even be eligible for you hand in marriage."

"I know," he said.

Then, without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving Kunzite looking after him confused and concerned.

Endymion hardly looked at the people walking by him as he made his way through the long marble hallways of the palace. Already, only a week after the devastation of what had happened, everything seemed almost normal. The servants had worked day and night to clean up the mess made and all repairs needed were already being dealt with.

Those that noticed him bowed in respect, and others simply got out of the way. Some smiled and some cried.

A man he had never met stumbled in front of him and nearly fell. But he quickly righted himself and stepped out of the way as quickly as possible.

Were they afraid of him?

Endymion had never liked the idea of ruling with fear. He never wanted to give orders and have people listen without thought. Life was not about bullying and strength, it was about cooperation and stamina. That was what his father had believed, and that was what he believed.

He found his way into the ladies courtyard. No guards stood at the large double doors, and the doors stood open for all to enter and exit. The smell of cherry blossoms drifted towards him, and he smiled at the gentle reminder of her.

He leaned against a pillar, just inside the courtyard. Even though he could feel eyes on him, he didn't move. Children's laughter swirled up to him and it seemed to float majestically through the soft breeze. The scorching heat of the last couple of weeks seemed to have faded enough to make life bearable again.

Standing there, Endymion felt separated from the life he was now supposed to lead. He had to be King. He had to choose a wife. He had to have a child. All those things seemed so forced.

And yet the idea of doing all of those things with Serenity brought a smile to his face.

He sighed.

"Good afternoon your majesty."

Endymion smiled at the voice and turned around to face her. "Good afternoon my Queen," he said reaching down to take her hand, and then bring it gently to his lips and kiss it.

Raye giggled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, I actually have some news."

Endymion looked at her with worry in his gaze, but she didn't look upset. "What kind of news?"

She smiled at him softly. "I'm with child."

Endymion stared at her, unmoving. It was like the air had sucked all the noise away from them.

And then he started laughing. He couldn't contain it. The timing was so wrong it was amusing. He laughed until his eyes started to tear and he had to hold his sides. The sound seemed to shoot out all around the courtyard, and everyone took notice in that moment.

"I'm glad you're so amused," Raye said smiling.

He quickly stood up straight and pulled her into a hug. "I promise you that I will take care of you. Your child will be loved."

Raye slowly wrapped her arms around him, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Now come," Endymion said suddenly full of energy. "The Kingdom will want to know of our Queens great news. Right now might be growing inside you the next heir to the throne."

Raye laughed. "And that would take the pressure off of your finding a wife so soon," she finished for him.

"Well, your good news can also be my good news."

"Yes it can," she said. "I'll announce it at the party tonight, after you assign those who will be working closely with you now that you're King. We will celebrate a new beginning for everyone."

He took her hand and pulled her quickly through the palace again. He was excited. The thought of becoming an uncle gave him more joy then he could have imagined possible.

"How will you react when they're your own children?" Raye giggled.

Endymion shrugged. "I suppose one day we might find out."

"Do you want children?" She asked cautiously.

He stopped and looked at her.

Raye's violet eyes were both excited and curious. She stared up at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes," he said softly. "I had never thought of it until I met Serenity, but she convinced me that I do want children."

"Only with her?" She asked.

He sighed.

"Endymion, don't show me your wall. What will you do if we don't find her?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"Yes you do, you just don't want to talk about it."

"What's the difference?"

"Endymion," Raye said breathlessly. "It's been days and you haven't really mentioned her at all, and yet I can tell that you're thinking of her. She could be dead."

He shook his head. "She's not."

"You might never see her again."

"I will," he said seriously. "And when I do, things will make sense to me again. I could see clearly with her. I could imagine my future and understand my present. She slowed things down so that I could relax. I love her," he said urgently. "I have to find her and see her again."

Raye looked up at him sympathetically. "Alright," she said. "Then we'll see her again."

But he could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't believe it. He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes as she looked at him, just like everyone else. He had to believe he would see her again. It was the only thing that would get him through this.

* * *

Endymion stood tall and lean dressed in black silk with the gold rings of royalty perfectly position around him. The delicate looking belt glimmered in the fading light, and contrasted against the deep midnight black. In front of him, a line of guests drifted into the room. Some he acknowledge, but most he just waited for them to go into the room.

When he had done his duty, he was ushered into the great ballroom to start the party. He made his entrance, receiving low bows and a stunned silence, and then it was over. People were still coming in, but he could relax.

"I see you still insist on wearing black," Kunzite said rolling his eyes.

Endymion smiled. "You can't hide anything with black," he said.

"Sure you can," Kunzite said in his brightly color robes. "There's more shadow."

"And less flash."

They both smiled.

Endymion noticed Raye come in and head for Amy, who was quietly talking to Zoisite. His newly appointed adviser seem almost flustered with the sudden amount of womanly attention. He could see the amused look Raye shot him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Prince Endymion?"

He turned around to face a woman with brown hair and green eyes. She was almost startlingly tall for a woman.

She curtsied. "I'm sorry, but I have a message for you. I……"

"Lita!"

Endymion turned to face one of the council members from the Kingdom they had recently set up war with. He bowed respectfully.

"I am glad to see that you've come," Endymion said. "I look forward to continuing our negotiations, as promised."

The man looked at him cautiously. "Yes, so do I."

"I hope that you have planned to stay some time," Kunzite said. "We have arranged time to meet with you tomorrow, but we're hoping our relations will last longer than that."

"We will stay as long as necessary," he answered shortly before turning back to the woman who had so boldly approached him. "Come now Lita, I wish to introduce you to someone."

Lita looked at him in obvious frustration and Endymion couldn't help but wonder what she might have wanted to tell him. He had heard of her, but he had never met her during his time in their city. Besides, who else would be more important for her to meet in this moment than him?

"You must have made an impression on her," Kunzite said.

Endymion shook his head. "I've never met her."

"She's very pretty."

He nodded. "Yes she is."

"Listen, there's something I wanted to ask you," Kunzite said suddenly.

Endymion looked at him calmly, but Kunzite looked nervous.

"Alright, I know that I wasn't supposed to……what I mean is that when you asked me to do this, I fully had no intention of…….well I mean."

Endymion watched him blabber on incoherently for a moment before cutting in. "You know you're making absolutely no sense, right?"

Kunzite laughed, nervously, and then swallowed. "My sister and mother are to take over our home while I move into the palace to work along side you, and we have no problem with that new arrangement. When I have a son, he will inherit the house and it will stay in the family. We've made arrangements for that."

"Alright," he answered. It wasn't like Kunzite to be flustered, and it was making Endymion concerned.

"But the things is, there's someone that I was hoping might be able to come with me here, and stay in the ladies courtyard."

He looked at him strangely for a moment. As far as he knew, there was no one who would be in the position to have caught is attention. Through this whole thing, his usually social friend had spent most of his time keeping out of the spotlight. No woman had........"Mina?" Endymion asked startled.

Kunzite nodded with wide eyes, slightly afraid. "Yes, I would like her to accompany me here."

Endymion stared at him in shock for a moment. "You were supposed to protect her."

"I know," Kunzite said quickly. "I honestly didn't intend to use her in any way. When I bought her at your request, she was so sweet and kind that I thought she would be a great companion for my sister, and she was. The more I got to know her, the more I realized that I was attracted to her. I just…..I like her Endymion."

Endymion couldn't help but picture the beautiful girl as he had seen her last, standing so innocently in front of him and rambling on about how much she loved Serenity. They could have been sisters.

He wanted to say no. If Serenity was never found, her friend Mina would only be a constant reminder of her. Part of him wanted to throttle Kunzite for going against his orders. But that left only the implication that Kunzite wanted to keep a girl with him, for probably the first time. He had never been heartless before, but he had also flitted around like a butterfly, never staying for very long in one place. Apparently he wanted to change that.

"Alright," he answered. "She can stay here if you wish, but she is yours only."

Kunzite nodded. "I wouldn't dream of sharing her with anyone."

Endymion nodded. "Fine, do as you wish."

The only thing he could see in that moment was the reminder of Serenity.

He closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions.

The party seemed to blur in front of him, swirling around in a maze of colors and shadows. The different Kingdoms all wore their own colors, creating a rainbow of light that glittered fuzzily all around him.

He couldn't focus on it anymore.

One after another, he danced with the ladies that were presented to him, and he always imagined they were her. But none of them danced like her, and none of them made him laugh or took his mind off of his new roles as King. None of them were her, and with each new partner he found himself in a new hole of despair.

He tried to keep his spirits up in pretense, but it took all his energy to keep smiling and greeting person after person.

Endymion knew then that his life would never be complete without her. It pained him to think of his empty future, but he would not trade her memory for the chance of happiness. The thought made his heart clench tightly in his chest, and he had to focus on breathing.

Finally, the even was coming to a close and it came time for the announcements.

Endymion stood up at the front of the room, stepping onto the wide steps leading to the double doors of the second level of the palace. The room quieted when they saw him, and turned to watch him. All eyes at that moment fixed on him, and he felt the responsibility of his actions weigh on him like an anvil.

"Good Evening," he said bowing softly. The whole room bowed in front of him, hardly making any noise. "I am delighted to see that so many people could join us from other Kingdoms during our fight for peace."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Today starts a new relationship between all of us. Hopefully, war will be a thing of the past, and we will all learn to live in perfect harmony with one another, both as separates and equals."

His audience applauded him. Applause to a promise, not to action.

"We have gathered today to honor our new office. For those who do not belong to our Kingdom, it is my intention that the role of the King will now be spread out between elected men chosen by the public. And by public, I do not mean simply the nobles. I mean the entire civilization living within the perimeters of the Kingdom. For those who don't know, a few weeks ago we held an election that resulted in my preceding my brother on the throne."

The crowd cheered.

Endymion couldn't help but feel pride at their love of him in this moment. In the future it might fade, but right now he was at least respected. "During that election, we also got your vote on certain positions now available to any man, no matter what his upbringing. Lord Kunzite was elected as the peoples official."

The crowed cheered when Kunzite came to stand beside him.

"Zoisite will stay on as my adviser and take over certain departments of necessity such as education and health."

Zoisite took his place beside him as the room applauded.

"General Jedeite will become commander of our Army, and will have complete say in where the army goes and who we defend ourselves against. As of this moment, his decision is to stop all offensive movements and focus only on keeping our kingdom safe."

Jedeite walked up the steps to a great cheer. Everybody was thrilled at the idea of the end of war.

"There is one more elected position that was voted upon. Nephrite, who is head of the palace guard, has been elected to act as foreign correspondent. He will be working directly with me to set up negotiations with everyone in hopes of creating peace throughout the whole land. With luck, we hope to never relive even the idea of war."

The five men stood together on the stairs as the new hope for the Kingdom, and the crowd seemed very well pleased as they applauded them.

After the crowed had quieted down, Endymion spoke again.

"We have another announcement that has brought great joy to those within the palace and I hope that you will join us in our celebrations to congratulate our Queen, who is with child."

For a moment there was a stunned silence, and then once again the room erupted into applause as Raye blushed and stood in front of them. Those close to her hugged and cried for her in happiness, and Endymion couldn't help but smile.

"Her child will be heir to the throne," Endymion said loudly. "And he or she will be loved by us all."

Raye looked at him happily, with her violet eyes brimming with tears.

For a moment the room seemed to hold nothing but happiness, and Endymion was almost ashamed to break it. But he called the room to order, and they looked up at him expectantly.

"There is only one thing that I wish to say before ending and allowing us to celebrate far into the night. I'm afraid that this decision was made only by me, and I do not intend to hold negotiations about it."

There was a stunned silence.

"For those who know me, you know that when it comes to my own personal happiness, I have very much kept to myself. I am not known for sharing my emotions, and have nearly never opened up completely to anyone around me. That is why I fear you might not understand my decision not to marry."

Gasps shot around the room and the murmur started.

"Endymion?" Raye came to stand in front of him.

"I have already given away my heart," he said just loud enough for people to hear him. "And therefore I could never give it to another."

They watched him, completely shocked.

Raye's eyes were filled with concern, and his friends around him looked at a loss. He saw Amy, sitting a few feet away, looking at him as if he was someone to be pitied. They all believed she was dead. Why would she be alive? He could see they hoped he was just trying to stay true to her, and the feelings would fade. The situation said differently.

The lady Lita, who stood taller than most of the crowd caught his eye.

She smiled.

He looked at her curiously, but her green eyes simply blazed in complete pleasure. While the rest of the room looked at him in pity, she looked at him as if he had just given her the greatest pleasure she could ever imagine.

"I can only hope you will respect my decision," he said softly before stepping down the steps and back into the crowd.

At first nobody said anything, but as he moved past them all, the talking started and grew to an almost frightening level. He signaled for the music to start and it did little to drown everything out.

* * *

Serenity felt tears brim her eyes as she watched him move through the crowd. She could hardly breath as his words seemed to echo around inside her. She pushed against the man holding her arm tightly and felt bruises form under his fingers. She tried to call out, but he held a hand over her mouth. They were well hidden, behind a pillar and away from the party.

"You wanted to see, now you've seen," the man snarled at her. "We're going back to our room."

She pushed against him, but he was to strong for her. He dragged her back down the cool marble hallways that were shadowed with night. All she could think about was getting to him again.

"What are you doing?"

Serenity felt the man beside her tense at the voice and she struggled to turn around. A man stood there, with long brown hair wearing the uniform of the palace guards. She stared at him urgently, willing him to help her. He looked at her curiously.

"The King has decreed that no woman in the palace should be passed from man to man as a common pleasure. Unless you hold claim to that woman, I'm going to have to ask you to unhand her."

Serenity stood as still as possible.

"She is mine to protect," the man said.

"You don't seem to be doing your job exceedingly well."

She held her gaze with the guard.

"I'm sorry, but she simply wanted to see the festivities. I saw no harm in it, but now we must return to our rooms."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that unless you prove your claim over her."

The man gripped her so tightly she was sure the pain would completely overcome her. She gritted her teeth against it, waiting for something to happen. She knew that he couldn't prove anything and hopefully this man would stay firm to what he was saying.

"If you hand her over, I will place her with the ladies in the courtyard, and you may return for her when you have your proof," he said reaching out for her.

But the man held her tightly. "She came with us from our Kingdom, you have no claim over her."

"I do not pretend to, but while you are in the Kings palace, you will abide by his rules. Unless you wish to offend him of course."

Serenity felt every muscle the man had stiffen behind her.

"If you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be," she heard him growl out.

She wanted to cry when the guard pulled his sword out from its sheath. "I an Nephrite, captain of the Kings guard, and I warn you to head your next action. We are moving into a time of peace, and I will not let anyone try and thwart our efforts."

Nephrite? Serenity knew that name. Endymion had said it a few times before this had all happened. He was a friend. She tried to do something, signal who she was with her eyes, but he just stood ready to pounce a few feet away. He wouldn't know her. They had never met.

"If you insist on this captain, I will have no choice but to fight you."

At his words Serenity heard the feet of a few men come into the area and knew by the look that Nephrite shot around that they were not his guards.

"You are causing a commotion at a party of peace?"

"You are the one who will not back down."

Serenity didn't know what to do. She didn't want them to fight, but she needed to get away from this man. She had managed to trick him into letting her see the party by using her innocence to manipulate him, but that would not work now. She had to do something.

The tension filled the room.

She could see the muscles in Nephrites forearm flex through his clothes as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Now I have to ask myself," Nephrite said calmly. "What woman could possible be worth this." He looked directly at her, his eyes blazing. "What woman would you bring into the palace, only to hold as your captive despite the present ban on the mistreatment of women?"

"If you don't let us pass, we will be forced to act," the man said again.

To Serenity's horror, Nephrite nodded. "This is far from over," he said softly.

Serenity yelped as pain shot through her when the man holding her moved. He forced her to walk away, and she could only glance at Nephrite in fear as he watched them walk away. But she could see the soft smile of triumph in his eyes, as if he had just one.

She felt dread fill her. Had she just caused far more trouble that she already was? Endymion had worked so hard for piece, and in an instant they were willing to fight again. She had almost shattered the hope of the whole Kingdom, just by trying to see him for even the briefest moment.

She let tears drip from her eyes.

No, she couldn't give in to this. She had to be strong.

She bit into his hand and he yelped in surprise, releasing her.

She threw herself out of his way and tried to run. For a moment the startled look on Nephrites face made her think she had one.

But then strong arms were around her again, and despite her best efforts and kicks and screams, she couldn't get away. The music from the party drowned out her cries, and she simply wasn't strong enough to fight them all off.

"I wouldn't try that again," he snarled at her.

She was dragged through the palace, feeling her body go limp as she gave up.

Why hadn't he done anything? Nephrite had just stood there. Endymion had talked about his as if he were a man to be trusted, and he had so easily let his knew rules fade away. He was outnumbered, but he hadn't tried to call for his guards. Perhaps he just didn't want a fight while the celebration was going on. But now he didn't follow them.

She was afraid for Endymion. Someone close to him wasn't what he seemed. She needed to warn him.

Her fear vanished and once again she was consumed with only thoughts of helping him.

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen!

Please review!

I know some of you will be upset that it was a little shorter, but the next chapter is already in the works. Stay tuned and it'll come out by the end of the week!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you're all liking the story so much so far, and we're really close to being done. After this chapter, there's only going to be one more! (I know some people won't be happy about that, but I'm always eager for the ending). I'm going to try and answer all your questions in the next two chapters, so try and be patient. I will address some of the concerns you guys had with parts of my story line. Hope you like it!

* * *

Endymion tiredly pulled the gold rings off and placed them gently on the tray a servant was holding out in front of him. His belt was draped over the side both carelessly and delicately. He nodded softly and then the servant bowed and left.

"You seem tired," Jedeite said behind him.

"It's been a long night," he answered.

Jedeite nodded. "But now everything has been set in motion and there's no guess work. We're on our way to peace and it should be a smooth and straight forward path."

"That doesn't make it easy," he said running a hand through his hair.

Kunzite stepped in with Zoisite who was blushing a deep red.

"What's with you?" Jedeite asked smiling.

"He seems to have captured the special interests of our own lady genius," Kunzite laughed. "The lady Amy has asked him to accompany her to the library tomorrow."

Zoisite just remained a deep shade of red.

Endymion smiled. "And he agreed of course."

"Oh yes he did," Kunzite said with glee. "He told her that he would love to and he was already looking forward to it."

"Well well, seems now that things have settled down Zoisite has decided to settled down."

"I have always respected the lady and am delighted at her company. Nothing more," Zoisite said.

"Right," Kunzite smiled. "Well good luck."

Nephrite walked, his emotions masked with seriousness.

"Nephrite, we have some news for you," Kunzite said happily as Zoisite rolled his eyes.

Nephrite nodded. "I have some news as well," he said in an even, low voice.

His tone stopped them all and they looked at him as one.

"What happened?" Endymion asked suddenly alert. He was panicked for a moment. Things were supposed to be good right now. They were moving towards peace and the war was over. He was terrified that Nephrite was going to tell him that one of the guests had done something, or that the army had invaded, or that anything had gone wrong. He was sure he couldn't take it right now.

"Before I tell you what happened, I need you to promise me that you're going to let me finish the whole story without storming out of here to set things straight. If we work this right, things could greatly be in our favor."

Endymion felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. "You have my word."

Nephrite nodded. "I've found Serenity."

It was like lightning had crashed through the room and Endymion was so suddenly in front of him that Nephrite flinched. Endymion grabbed him roughly.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Who has her? Is she hurt?"

"Endymion," Nephrite tried to pry himself out of his grip.

"No, tell me where she is," he said almost crazed.

"I will not until you remember your promise to me."

Everyone in the room stood perfectly still, not really sure how to react. Nephrite seemed calm, Endymion seemed almost frantic and they rest were silent with shock.

"Nephrite, I order you to…."

"I will not tell unless you listen to me," he said. All pretenses were gone. In this moment Endymion was not the King, he was just a man and Nephrite needed to be firm with him.

"Endymion, hear him out," Kunzite said gently, but his eyes were afraid.

Every muscle in his body seemed clenched but he tried to force himself into calm. He could see clearly that Nephrite would stay firm, but he still had adrenaline pumping through him. Ever so slowly he released him.

For a moment all he could do was try to breath.

"I have seen her," Nephrite said. "She is being held, very much against her will right here in the palace. For the moment I believe she is safe."

Endymion breathed out. She was alive.

"The men who had here were wearing the colors of the council."

Endymion looked at him confused. "They said they hadn't found her."

"I know," Nephrite said. He could feel the unease of everyone in the room. "I believe at this moment they are plotting to use her against you, to turn this into a treaty of their own terms. If they succeed, they will try and bring about a dominance over the people instead of a peace."

"They could undo everything we have accomplished," Zoisite breathed out.

"If this gets out, the kingdom will be up in arms. The army sitting within our walls will be attacked, and they will be treated as the enemy," Jedeite said.

Endymion could only stand there as his mind swirled in confusion and disappointment. He had trusted them. He had thought that to start the negotiations with them would be easy as they had already agreed to peace. Without that first step, others might not follow.

"We can get her tonight," Kunzite said nervously. "If we sneak in and grab her, we might be able to avoid….."

"If we do, they will retaliate," Nephrite said. "We cannot make the first move."

He could hardly think of anything besides how close she was to him at this moment. If he tried, he could almost imagine that he felt her, somewhere in the palace. So close, and yet so far.

But they couldn't get her. If they refused the negotiations, there could be another all out war. If things went bad this soon, nobody would have the faith to continue fighting for it. He clenched his jaw, trying to control the sudden anger that sprang up inside him. How was it possible that he hadn't seen something like this coming? This was not how it would end up.

"Why did you not try and free her?" Endymion asked finally.

"It would have proved fruitless to start a fight so close to the celebration you were holding for peace." He stepped forward so that he was standing directly in front of Endymion and looked at him evenly. "If we move even slightly the wrong way on this, everything we have spent the last months fighting for will be lost and we will once again find ourselves in the time of war. Endymion, you need to think about your people first, and Serenity second."

He didn't answer. How could he answer? Had he been anyone but the king, he wouldn't be put in this position. He could choose Serenity above everyone and nobody would question him.

He felt all four of them watching him. Their eyes weighed heavily and his new responsibility reflected there.

She was so close.

"Arrange a meeting with the Lady Lita," he finally said. "Ask Raye to call her, and make sure I'm available at that time. I need to find out what's going on. She wanted to tell me tonight so we'll give her the chance."

Nephrite nodded.

"Send your best guards to figure out exactly where she is, but secretly. We can't let them know that we're aware of their plans. Otherwise they could move to extremes."

"And if they managed to use her against you?" Zoisite asked. "It could come to it."

Endymion felt the tension in his back muscles pull, making him feel as if he were still in the small bunker under the palace. The war wasn't over yet.

"It would make quite the statement," Kunzite said softly. "If you chose peace."

He looked up at him. "What?"

Kunzite looked like he had just figured something out that had been bothering him for months. His eyes lit up, and he smiled slowly. "Endymion, this could not have worked better if we had planned it."

"I assume you have a point," he said angrily.

"You have to deny her," Kunzite said.

There was complete silence.

Endymion could only stare at him.

"Don't you see?" Kunzite said stepping forward. "They know somehow exactly how much she means to you, and they know you'd go to great lengths to get her back. They're expecting you to give up your peace and bow to their will. If you deny her, it will prove that your ideals of peace are more important than absolutely anything else."

Nephrite's eyebrow rose in understanding and Zoisite nodded softly beside him.

"No," Endymion said harshly.

"Endymion, think about it," Jedeite said. "Nobody would doubt you after this."

He couldn't believe what they were asking of him. "No, I will not give her up. You can't ask me to do that." He could fell his heart pounding in his chest. The only thing he wanted in life was her. The only thing.

"This could work," Zoisite said gently. "If we do it right, this could work."

He felt his world collapsing on him and he started breathing harder. They had already decided around him, his friends. "No," he whispered.

Kunzite walked up to him, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "Endymion, if this works, you'll get her back."

"And if it doesn't?" He asked.

None of them answered.

"I can't believe you're asking this of me."

Kunzite sighed. "You are my king, and no matter what happens in our future I will follow and respect you, but in this I am afraid you can not have a clear head. Trust me Endymion, I am still your friend and I still want you to be happy."

He could hardly look at him.

"Endymion, tell me you understand," Kunzite said softly.

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to steady himself.

"I need to know you're not going to do something," Kunzite tried again.

He couldn't breath. The one person on earth he loved more than anything else, and he was going to have to sacrifice her. It felt like his chest had started bleeding as his heart was being ripped open.

He felt the pressure of tears against his eyes.

"Peace, is the most important thing," he said in a whisper.

* * *

Endymion watched from his hiding place as Raye moved to sit softly on the cushions beside the small table holding a few different types of food. He could tell she was nervous by the way she kept smoothing out the invisible crease in her crimson red dress. Her black hair shone in the sun streaming through the windows. Servants moved into their spots around the room as they finished their appointed task, ready to move if needed again. A few guards stood at the front of the room with hands on the hilts of the swords, ready to defend her at a moments notice.

A servant came in, followed softly by the tall woman he had seen before. Her beautiful green eyes looked around her eagerly, like she wanted to memorize every part of the room. And then she saw Raye and bowed deeply.

"Your majesty," she said in a smooth voice. "Thank you for your interest, I am honored to be able to speak with you."

The servants that had come in with her did not move, and he knew she was under guard. She wasn't allowed to say anything.

He looked around, frustrated. Raye would not be able to talk to her about Serenity.

"I have heard a lot about you," Raye said pleasantly. "I thought that perhaps you might like to meet some of the ladies in our palace that are of your age. I heard that you are the only one of the council members children of your age and do not have many ladies to converse with."

Lita nodded. "I would love that. I was actually hoping that once the peace treaty was negotiated I might be able to take residence in the palace in order to further my knowledge."

Raye looked surprised. "We would be honored to have your I'm sure. Are there any you already know in the palace?"

Lita looked at her wide eyed.

Endymion clenched his fists tightly.

"A few I have heard of," she said carefully. "But I'm not sure who I might have already met in passing."

This wasn't doing any good, he needed to talk to her. Endymion gave a signal to one of the guards who tapped his hand lightly on his breastplate. Raye looked a little startled, but he could see her start to get up.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to show you some of the palace," Raye said. "Would you accompany me on a little tour."

Lita looked at the servants behind her and nodded. "Of course your majesty."

She laughed easily. "Please, call me Raye. I've never liked when people use my title, it's so formal. If we are to be friends, we should act like we are."

Lita smiled.

Raye looked towards Endymion, and he could tell that Lita was confused at the look. Her green eyes shifted from calm and peaceful to confused and a little cautious.

Raye turned back to her and smiled. "I wish that I might introduce you to my brother in law. I'm sure you two would have plenty in common."

Endymion tried not to move.

"Yes, I believe we would," Lita said slowly.

"Maybe we should find him and see if he has time to talk for a moment," Raye smiled easily.

Lita nodded, but glanced at the servants behind her. "I wish I could, but it may be best to wait until after the negotiations take place. I wouldn't want to be accused of manipulating his decision."

Raye nodded.

"But I would if it would not seem improper," Lita said seriously.

"Perhaps you would not mind going into my sitting room and getting my book on the table. We should go to the library and meet Amy, and I might as well return it while we're there."

It was strange, the request. But it would also be strange for Lita to deny her. The servants looked at each other unsure.

Lita half curtsied. "Of course your majesty," she said.

The servants didn't move.

Endymion quickly moved away and easily wound his way between the curtains and the wall. He clicked on the side of the wall and a small door opened. He quickly stepped through, and then near sprinted to another small opening.

He was just in time to step out and see Lita walk into the room.

She looked at him in surprise.

"Quickly," he said grabbing the book on the table and walking up to her. "What were you so anxious to tell me?"

Lita stood there in shock for a moment before she was able to shake herself. "Serenity is with us and the council plans to use her to force you to agree with their terms in the negotiation. They're not trying to be hostile, they just want to make sure the peace works for them. I think they will try and give you outrageous terms to try and coax you into settling somewhere in the middle."

Endymion felt like snarling. "We will see what it is they're really up to."

"What do you plan to do?"

He didn't answer her question. "What are they doing to her?" He demanded.

Lita took a step away from him at his angry tone. "Nothing, I swear to you, she's safe. They have given her to me as a personal companion, and I have been trying to keep her calm. But she keeps trying to escape, so they've put guards on the both of us. They're not hurting her, they're just keeping her."

Endymion felt relief at her words. She was alright.

"Go now," he said in a softer voice.

"Are you going to try and get her?" She asked.

"If you're much longer, your servants will tell that you have spoken to someone."

"Please, can I tell her that you're coming for her?"

He looked at her evenly for a moment. It killed him in that moment to admit that he wasn't going for her. In fact, he was going to leave her there and then deny her. He swallowed hard as he tried to accept it, but he couldn't. He couldn't make himself believe that he was alright with the situation.

"I just hope she still trusts me," he said trying to contain his emotions, and then he all but pushed her back out into the room and once again made his way into the hole in the wall. This time however, he did not go back to his hiding place to watch them, instead he went the other direction and all but ran through the winding dark hallways until he found himself back in the old throne room.

For a moment he stopped to look around. He could still see the spot Diamond had bleed out onto the floor, and he felt a cold shudder go through him.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

He looked at one of the workers who was standing close to him and nodded. "Yes, thank you," he said. "Your men are doing far better then I could have imagined. It is starting to look nothing like the room it was."

The man smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, your majesty. I hope you will be pleased with the end result."

He made his way quickly through the room and out into the hallway where Nephrite was waiting for him patiently.

"What did she say?"

"Serenity is safe," Endymion said quickly. "Set up negotiations. We will get this over with quickly."

Nephrite went the other direction and Endymion walked quickly down the hallways. He couldn't help but be angry. This is not what he wanted to do. He didn't want to sneak around his own palace and deceive people. The whole point of peace was to live without all this secrecy. He didn't want to fight anymore.

He wanted to believe that things would work out, but just because Diamond had died, that didn't mean all his evil had died with him. There were still people who would crave more land and more wealth. It simply made his blood boil. They had been in peace for not even a month and already there were those that were causing it to fall apart.

And yet all he wanted, was her.

* * *

Endymion had to force himself to stand still. Every fiber of his being wanted to move in that moment, in some way. Even tapping his foot might help, but he had to stay still. One by one the council members walked into the room, serene and careful. The smiled at him and greeted him, as if nothing was wrong. Endymion wanted to kill them. He could feel the sour taste in his mouth of calm before the storm.

"We are honored that you chose us to be the first in your peace negotiations," one of them said bowing low.

Endymion forced himself to smile. "I am a man of my word," he said evenly. "You aided us in our war and I promised that we would agree on a peace. I intend to keep that promise."

"We are glad to hear it."

Endymion had to clear his throat before speaking again. "Shall we discuss the terms?"

He had honestly thought that this would take hours of avoiding what was really happening until they felt they had a bargaining chip. He was surprised when the man came right out and abruptly started speaking.

"I believe we should start," he said. "We'd like our way of thinking to be adopted by every kingdom of the land."

Endymion couldn't have stopped the startled gasp of the crowd watching if he had wanted to. He regretted in that moment the idea that these meetings should be open to the public. He felt the heat from his people that had shown up digging suddenly into all of them.

"We also demand that the land sitting between your kingdom and ours be given to us with your respect and good will."

Endymion saw Kunzite put his hand on his sword from the corner of his eye, and a murmur had started in the crowd.

"Our army will be allowed to come and go in your city as often as they need to re-supply and our people in your boarders will not be called foreigners."

He gritted his teeth.

"If you agree to our terms, then we will have no problems signing your treaty."

How could one answer that. It was simply outrageous. Even if they were starting extreme in order to find an agreeable medium, this was so far out that there was no way back from it.

"That is madness," he heard Jedeite hiss.

The council members all sat looking still and calm.

"So," he tried to say calmly. "Even if there is more than one man sitting together in a room, greed still resonates within it."

"We will be frank with you," the man said. "Your ideals of peace are unachievable. We would like to believe in the idea as much as you, but we've discussed it and it cannot work. There will always be men eager for more land, as your brother was."

"And as you are," Nephrite said.

The council glared at him, almost as one.

"We do not agree to your terms," Endymion said almost cautiously. He couldn't help being afraid in that moment. What was there next move going to be? He was afraid for Serenity.

"I think you will agree," the man said.

"What makes you say that?" Zoisite asked casually.

"We have something that you very much want."

Endymion sighed. "You think there is something in this world more important than our peace? Fine, if you show it to me, we will discuss what we are to do about it."

The man smiled, and Endymion wanted to hit him.

"Bring her in."

He pretended to be surprised, but really he was on the edge of his seat. The last time he had seen her was so long ago that it felt like a lifetime.

It happened in slow motion.

She was led in by two men, one holding either arm, and she was breathtaking.

Endymion felt his heart stop beating in his chest.

For a moment their eyes met.

There was a startled gasp behind him.

Someone yelled in anger.

Endymion heard swords drawn.

"No!" She said startled.

"Hold!" Nephrites voice shouted over the crowd.

He couldn't move. All he could do was look into her frightened eyes. She shook her head, trying to stop this all from happening. Her blond hair shone in silky curls around her, and her skin was bronzed from the sun.

He had never seen her look so frightened.

He stood.

The room went silent.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

Slowly he stepped forward. "Peace cannot be attained through bribes."

The council man smiled. "We have given you are terms. If you agree, she will be returned to you."

"I had thought you were men of honor," his voice was low.

All around them people watched, to afraid to move.

"We are men who will do anything for their people," he said.

"You are not fighting for you people now," Zoisite said. "You're fighting for more power."

"You can't possibly…." Kunzite started.

"I agree to your terms."

Everyone turned to look at Endymion in shock, but he only looked at Serenity. His steady gaze was unwavering, and his stormy blue eyes showed everything he was feeling and yet you couldn't read the mass if emotion all at once. He stood tall and proud, intimidating in a room full of people.

She looked devastated. Her eyes became sad and her shoulders sank. She stared at him, shaking her slightly, with tears in her eyes. He wanted so badly to go to her in that moment, to comfort her.

"Endymion, you can't……" Nephrite started.

"It's simple really," he started slowly, cutting him off. "If you give up your kingdom to me, your terms will automatically be met. You wanted your people to wander freely in my city, well they will be welcome when they are our subjects. You wanted us to replenish and hold housing for you army. When they are my army, their needs will be met. As for adopting your way of thinking, this kingdom has seen so many years of the greed for power, that I'm sure it has not completely been bleed out of us completely. In some ways, we are already on the same level."

The council was quiet.

"Those are not the terms……" The man started.

"You really thought that you could come in here and bully us?" Endymion demanded angrily. "You think we would have rolled over and bowed to you after everything we've gone through to get where we are?"

"If you don't agree, then we'll be forced to……."

Endymion finally looked away from Serenity, eyes blazing. "Do not threaten me!" His voice echoed through the room, silencing everything else. "If you think that you can come into my kingdom and force me into giving up my people to you, then you obviously have no idea who you're dealing with. We will negotiate for peace, and if I have to sacrifice my own life to do it, then so be it. You have no power here, so I suggest you either pack up and leave and become the only enemy to the entire land, or re-collect yourself and start again."

He sat down again, letting his anger simmer.

He motioned for a servant to bring him some wine, simply because it was the only thing he could think of doing that would make him seem like he had already started calming down. He tried not to look at her.

Slowly the council sat down in front of him again, looking at one another.

"Now," he said with an edge to his voice. "We should probably start these negotiations by setting out our terms for peace. Would you like to go first, or shall I?"

Endymion felt the tension in the room, and his senses were hyper aware. It was the feeling he had those moments before a battle.

Nephrite and Kunzite quickly sat in the row beside him, following by Zoisite and Jedeite.

The council members looked nervous suddenly.

"I'll go first," Endymion said. "We have argued long and hard about our terms and have decided that we will offer them to every kingdom that wants to negotiate, with no exception. Our armies will be disbanded. Trade will be opened completely between the cities. Each kingdom will be free to adopt whichever method of religion and government they choose without fear of being discriminated for it. A line of communication will be opened at all times between cities and we will always be open to negotiations for improvement."

He could feel Serenity looking at him and it almost made him lose his control. He swallowed, trying to steady himself.

"If you agree to these terms, we will discuss each of them further. They in themselves are to broad to leave as they are. But the general idea is the same. Shall we continue?"

The man who had done most of the talking in the council only nodded.

"Then I suggest you do something about your bribe so that I might forget it ever happened."

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at the horror in her face of being rejected. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see his betrayal in her eyes. He felt his heart give out on him, and it was like he couldn't breath. But he couldn't look at her. And therefore, he didn't see the smile on her face as she was lead away.

* * *

Serenity ran quickly and wrapped her arms around Lita.

"Did you hear him?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

Lita laughed. "Any other woman who had just been denounced would be upset, and here you are, practically celebrating."

"You don't understand," she said pulling away softly. "He didn't denounce me, he simply refused to take me as payment. I can't be angry with him for not allowing me to fail him. He stood up for what he believed in, no matter what the cost to his own personal happiness."

Lita looked confused. "And that makes you happy?"

"He said that he hoped I still trusted him right?" Serenity asked. "Well I do, and I believe that what he did was right. He'll find another way to get to me if he wants to."

Lita nodded. "But Serenity, what if he doesn't?"

She couldn't affect Serenity's happiness in that moment. "I trust him Lita."

She rolled her yes. "You're hopeless aren't you?"

"This is what I am Lita," Serenity said. "I am here to please him if he wants me, nothing more. Whether or not I admit that I love him is besides the point."

"But I don't get it, you'd be happy if you never saw him again?"

Serenity faltered. "Well……no……but."

"Then how can you be happy about him not trying to get you back?"

"Well……" how could she answer that? "It's not that he didn't try to get me back, it was that he didn't…….it's……..he still might."

"I'm sorry," Lita said gently reaching out to touch her blond curls. "I just don't think you've totally grasped the situation Serenity. I'm glad that you're in this moment proud of him for not giving up everything for you, but if you look at it another way, he also gave you up for his kingdom. You are not his anymore. In this moment, you belong to no man at all. You are nothing more than a pleasure slave, prisoner to the council."

Serenity shook her head solemnly. "I will always belong to him."

"Not according to his own laws," Lita said. "You have been given freely to the council. They can now do with you what they want."

Serenity sat down. "But…….he didn't say……."

"By not saying that you were his, he said that you were no longer with him."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I can choose then what I am, and I would not give him up for the world. Whether or not he chose me, I will not leave him."

"Serenity…"

"No Lita, as of now I am your companion only, but I will never denounce him as my king or the man that……." She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't know what to say.

"That you love?" Lita asked.

She didn't answer.

"Come on," Lita said. "At least now you are free to move around the palace as you want with me. Why don't we go and see the Queen. I know that she was your friend and you'll be happy to see her."

Serenity didn't move.

"This doesn't have to be the end," Lita said. "But you might have to learn to live without him."

Lita pulled her with her to walk through the room, but Serenity pulled against her.

"Lita?"

She stopped and looked at her.

"Am I really alone now?"

Lita smiled sadly at her. "You'll never be alone Serenity. I'm here."

"I trust him," she said softly.

"Then trust that he would not have done this unless he had no other choice, but it is still done. Now come on, if you don't want to see the Queen, I'm sure we can find a way out of the palace to explore the city. We'll have another adventure, just like in my city."

All she could do as Lita pulled her out of the room was whisper to herself., "I trust him."

* * *

Endymion signed his name on the thick parchment paper in front of him, sealing the peace that he had finally achieved with the first neighboring kingdom. Each member of the council signed their name carefully on the same document.

It seemed to take forever.

When it was finished, they crowed behind them cheered.

It was the first step.

He tried to feel as happy as he should, but he felt defeated.

* * *

Serenity rolled over in bed, trying to sleep. The moon shone through the window softly, and she felt like it was trying to soothe her, but she couldn't be calm. Her mind was agitated, and although Lita had spent the whole day trying to distract her, she couldn't get her mind off of what had happened today.

It was frustrating, being in the palace but being unable to go to him. If only he'd call for her.

Serenity sat up suddenly in her bed.

After the first night they had spent together, he had said that he would never call her, but always hope that she'd come.

She threw her blankets off her and went quickly to her door, opening it slightly.

A guard sat there, half sleeping on a chair.

She closed the door just as silently, trying not to notify him. Since their plan to use her at failed, they had stopped watching her as closely, but she figured that they would still stop her from running.

She went to the window and stuck her head out, looking around.

"Serenity?"

Her heart nearly ripped right out of her chest in surprise at the soft voice behind her. She spun around to see Lita looking at her curiously, obviously she knew what she had been planning to do.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to thwart your efforts of escaping, but I think I might have another option for you."

"What other option?" She asked confused.

"My father and the council are a few rooms away, discussing what happened today. They're not happy about it, but they're finally willing to give Endymion's peace a try."

Serenity nodded. "That's good."

"And that just leaves you," Lita said. "What did you think we were going to do with you if this happened?"

She thought about it, but she really hadn't considered the future. "I'm not sure."

"Well, they've given you to me."

"What?" Serenity asked confused.

"I know that you don't entirely understand the ways of the council Serenity, but one of the things I managed to grasp hold of was that they always allow the people to voice their opinions. They have open meetings a few times a week where you can speak with them and they'll take your ideas into consideration when they deliberate."

"Well that's.......I mean.....it seems like a good way of doing things," Serenity said, not seeing where this was going.

"They let me speak," Lita said. "I am just a woman, but I'm the daughter of a council member, and my voice can be heard. I argued with them at length about your status, and I managed to gain sole control over you."

Serenity just looked at her.

Lita rolled her eyes. "At this moment, I'm your only master."

"But, I don't understand what difference that makes. I'm still here, held by your people."

Lita took her hands. "Alright, I'll spell it out for you Serenity. In a sense, you are still a servant. You're my servant, and the council wishes that you will be a companion to me so that I might not be so alone in my adventures. But they don't know that I've already asked your Queen to be a guest in the palace, to further my studies and lean from some of the greatest tutors in the world. While I'm here, you'll be here with me."

Serenity nodded.

"And I'm not actually going to treat you as a servant," Lita finished.

Serenity looked at her wide eyed. "You're going to let me........be free?"

"Sort of," Lita said. "I'm going to allow you to go to him, whenever you want and if ever he should call. It's a little bit improper when you think about it, but something tells me that neither of you are going to care about that."

Serenity couldn't move.

Lita just smiled and shook her slightly. "Well? Are you going to go to him?"

"I......"

"You were going to run escape anyway, by climbing through the window apparently. What did you think you were going to do once you got out?" Lita said seriously. "You said that he never called you, but always hoped you'd come to him. I have a feeling he's still hoping you'll come to him even though he doesn't believe it will happen."

"Lita, I......" She couldn't speak.

"I know," Lita said. "You'll find a way to think me, I'm sure. Just go, I've dismissed the guard."

Serenity nodded and followed Lita out of the room. When she saw the vacant chair, she nearly choked in with the sudden need to run. She looked at Lita again briefly, thanking her with her eyes, before taking off out of the room and into the long dark hallways of the palace.

She remember everything about it. The marble beneath her feet was cool and smooth, and the smell of the nighttime air drifted through the windows. It was so late that nothing moved.

She sped towards his room, feeling every second pass her as if it were the longest she'd ever lived. His rooms seemed so far away.

When she got close, she stopped and stood hidden in the shadows, looking at his door.

The servant had returned.

Serenity looked at him, wondering how she would get past him. Usually she just surprised him and he didn't follow her, but he wouldn't be expecting her this time.

Her heart froze when the door opened.

His tall lean frame leaned against the door slightly as he talked in a low voice to the servant, giving him orders. His black hair seemed to blend in with the shadows. She watched as the servant nodded and he closed the door, and then the servant ran quickly down the hallway to fulfill whichever request he had been given.

She came out of her hiding place quickly.

For a moment, with her hand on the doorknob, she hesitated. Lita's voice sounded in her head, telling her that Endymion had denounced her. But she trusted him. He had said that he hoped she still trusted him.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The sitting room was empty.

All she could do was stand their and listen to her heartbeat as the soft glow of a candle caste shadows around the room. Nothing else moved. She knew she had to do something or else the servant would come back and she would be caught. But no matter how hard she tried, she suddenly couldn't move.

All she had to do was go into the room and figure out if he was in his bedroom or his office. Both were only a short distance away. She had already come this far, she just had to go a little bit farther.

She took a step.

Endymion walked casually out from his office with a document in his hand.

She froze.

For a moment he didn't notice her. She watched him walk up to the table that held the small candle and add the document to an already overflowing pile. He ran his hand through his black hair and looked up.

He stood very still, looking at her as if she were a ghost. His stormy eyes wide with surprise.

"Serenity?" His voice was so low, almost a whisper.

All she could do was breath out.

He stepped towards her, slowly at first. His long legs carrying him around the table in his way. She watched every movement as he moved towards her, slowly, to come stand in front of her. She could almost feel him again, and her heart pulled painfully towards him.

"Are you a dream?" He asked softly.

She reached out a shaky hand and touched the silk fabric of his dark shirt. It was so thin. She felt the heat of his skin on her fingertips and it almost seared her.

He breathed out at her touch in almost a sob, and then suddenly stepped forward and kissed her.

Serenity felt herself suddenly pushed against the door she had entered through almost harshly, and he kissed her passionately. Every doubt she had ever had about him left her with his kisses, and she completely gave into him. In the whole time they had been together, he had never been this forwards with her.

She could feel how much he wanted her in that moment. She ran her hands over his back, feeling his muscles flex when he moved. His body was pressed against her, and it felt firm and familiar. She wanted to cry.

He might have taken her right there, frantically and urgently.

Serenity was absorbed with him. His presence, his sent, his taste. It was all around her. She wanted to give into him. But she could feel the tension in him. She could feel how close he still was to breaking, just like when she had first met him. He wasn't relaxed. She could make him relax. It took all of her will power not to just break down and become completely absorbed with him. She had dreamed of this for so long, having him this close to her again. She had imagined his lips on hers and his stormy blue eyes filled with lust. In this moment she almost feared that it was indeed a dream.

She tried to do it slowly. She ran her hands up his chest, shivering with delight at touching him again. She held on to his kisses longer, trying to slow him down. She pushed him away, ever so slightly, ignoring the part of her that screamed at her to let him take her.

He looked down at her, with a gaze dark with lust. He breathed raggedly.

"You don't want me like this," she whispered softly. She kissed him softly. "You want me the way I was." She kissed him again, pushing him back into the room. He followed without questions, letting her push him back without taking his hands off of her. She could feel the desperate beating of his heart. "You want me to make you feel the way you did before."

His calves bumped the closest couch, and she continued to push him until he had no choice but to sit down. She put her legs on either side of him, pressing her chest gently against his as she kissed him slowly. She pulled away only long enough to sensuously lift her nightgown over her had and toss it to the side. His hands move smoothly over her skin, caressing her gently as she undid his shirt and kiss down his neck.

He groaned. It was a low sound, and she could feel it through his chest. She tugged his shirt off of him completely, exposing his upper body. She reached down to undo his pants.

"Serenity," he breathed.

She reached down to touch him. Her small hands gripped him, feeling how hard he was. She kissed him again, slowly, teasing him with her touch. She could hardly contain her own desire, but she focused on him. She could always focus on him. And right now he was here beneath her, giving in to her completely, allowing her to control him. It made her want him even more.

Part of him didn't believe what was happening. She could tell by the way he held his breath, and then let it out with a gasp. He was trying to stay in the dream, not allowing himself to wake up.

"Do you want me Endymion," she breathed. She kissed him just below his ear, letting her breath tease him. She ran her hand up his chest, lingering for a moment on his nipple and hearing him inhale in pleasure.

"Yes."

He said it so softly, so covered with lust that it was almost inaudible. She moved over him, kissing him again as she slowly moved down and took him inside of her. She couldn't help leaning back, arching her back slightly as a ripple of pleasure washed through her. She gasped out into the open room, feeling her body heating up even more.

He leaned forward and kissed her chest and pulling her hips so that she had no choice but to take him fully inside her. She moved, pulling away from him slightly so that he moved slowly out of her, but his hands on her hips pulled her back to him. His lips on her drove her mad as his hot breath teased her skin. She put a hand in his hair, wanting him somehow close to her.

They moved together.

With every smooth and slow thrust she moaned and gasped, feeling the hot sensation in her growing and growing until she was sure it would overtake her.

He held her against him. His body was hot against hers.

She could only grip his hair tightly as her muscles started to tense. She cried out, throwing her bed back as the wave of pleasure crashed through her. His strong hands held her tightly as he thrust into her again sending another wave through her.

She heard him groan loudly and he thrust again. She clenched around him tightly as she felt him release into her. Her whole body throbbed and hummed with pleasure.

It took her a moment to start coming down from it. She pulled in her breath, trying to steady it.

When Endymion leaned back against the back of the couch, all she could do was fall on top of him. His heart thundered in his chest and she could feel it.

For a moment they just stayed like that, breathing hard. He kept his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

She wanted to stay there forever, just like this. Wrapped in his arms, with nothing between them.

She pushed against him gently, propping herself up on his chest so she could look at him. His blue eyes gazed at her, filling with so many different emotions she could hardly count them all. His black hair was in complete dishevel making him look almost wild. She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he was.

He reached up to gently smooth her hair away from her face. "You are so beautiful," he said softly.

"I was just thinking that about you," she said.

He smiled gently. A smooth, real smile, just for her. It made her shiver with delight. She rested against his chest again, tucking her head against his neck as he caressed her back.

"How did you get here?" He asked softly.

"Lita let me go," she answered. "The council gave me to her after what happened today, and she's asked Raye to let her come and live in the palace. Technically I belong to her now, but......"

He hesitated. "I thought you would be angry with me, for what I did today."

"What did you do?"

"I chose the peace negotiations, over you."

She laughed at him. "Endymion, I was afraid you were going to choose me. When you didn't I was so glad I could hardly speak."

He caressed her face gently. "Say it again," he whispered.

"Say what?" She asked.

He bent down to kiss her gently. "My name."

She hadn't realized she had used his name. She felt a sudden fear go through her at having addressed him so informally. He was the King now. But his eyes were not angry with her. Instead, she could see happiness forming there.

"Endymion," she said softly.

He kissed her again, this time more passionately. Serenity could feel his emotions swirl around her and they were both beautiful and intense. As he kissed her, everything seemed right in the world.

"Nothing has to be different then it was before," she said easily. "I can still come whenever......"

"Serenity," he looked down, letting his hair fall forward into his eyes. She reached up and gently brushed it away. His blue eyes drifted back up to hers, looking at her steadily. "I love you," he said softly.

She froze.

"When I got you letter, telling me that you were leaving, it broke my heart."

She couldn't move. All she could do was look up at him as he opened himself up to her.

"Your other letter reached Kunzite, and he sent a note to me, but it never came. And then I found out that you were gone and I….."

She watched him struggle in front of her. His eyes looked almost tormented, battling so many emotions that she was afraid he might not be able to calm them down. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. The king had just told her that he loved her.

She swallowed, feeling her years of lessons telling her to stay quite and let him speak, but not get to deeply into it. She caressed his jaw, feeling the strong muscles lose some tension under her touch. But this wasn't the King she was sitting with. This wasn't even a noble man. She could see in his eyes that he just wanted to be himself, without a title, and she wasn't afraid of him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said softly. "It's all over. You don't have to struggle, all you have to do is live. And….." she hesitated. "And live knowing that you have my love, forever, no matter what happens. I won't leave you, unless you send me away."

He kissed her hand gently, letting her caress him.

"I wish I could offer you everything," he said gently. "I wish I could offer you marriage and nobility and a life free of what you've experienced."

"I don't want any of that," she said smiling softly. "I don't care that we can't get married, or that I'll never be a Queen. I don't care what I've had to endure to get to this moment. All I care about is being here, with you. I just want to make you happy."

"I won't ever marry anyone else," he said seriously. "If Raye gives birth to a son, he will be raised as the next in line to the throne. If not, then when I die, the position will be put up for election once again."

"Endymion, we can only ever live one day at a time. Don't worry about the future until we get closer to it. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

There was a soft knock on the door and Serenity froze.

"It's just Kunzite," he said. "I asked the servant to get him."

"Should I go?"

"No!" He said almost desperately. He took a breath. "Please, stay here. I don't want to spend another night without you."

She couldn't help but smile, and despite herself, she blushed slightly. She couldn't help it.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked.

She nodded. "I will be in your room." She kissed him lightly, standing up and walking easily through the room. She could feel his eyes on her and purposely looked back at him before dissapearing into his bedroom.

Endymion felt every tension he had ever had in his whole life drift away until he couldn't feel anything but an even calm throughout his body. He smiled at nothing, and then quickly put on his clothes. He went to the door where Kunzite stood.

"I changed my mind," Endymion said. "I don't want to talk about it now."

Kunzite looked at him bewildered. His hair was messy from sleep and he wore only a robe. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Endymion couldn't help but smie.

Kunzite looked angry for only a moment before he took in Endymions smile. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing," he answered easily. "Everything is as it should be."

"You're not doing anything we should be worried about, are you?"

"Apparently, we don't have anything to worry about anymore."

Kunzite smiled slowly. "Alright, then I'll leave you to.....whatever it is you're doing in there.....with whoever you're doing it with."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Endymion said.

"Sure," Kunzite said walking away. "Just try not to ware the poor girl out, she's been through a lot."

Endymion laughed. "Goodnight," he said before going back into the room.

He looked at Serenity's nightgown, still drapped over the side of the couch. The silky white fabric rippled ever so slightly in the breeze, and he smiled before walking towards his bedroom.

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen!!!!

Please review!!!

There's only one more chapter coming out, and it's going to be more like an epilogue than anything else. Hope you liked it!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Kingdom of Treason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading right to the end and continuing to help me by telling me what you think. Thank you for being honest. This chapter is the last and it's just wrapping everything up. I've address some issues that have come up and I hope I've answered everyone's questions.

My next story is in the works, and I hope to have a chapter or two up in a couple of weeks. For those who have looked at my website, I'm writing TRIALS OF INNOCENCE next. I'm really looking forward to that one. It's a little gritty and angsty, but it's going to be exciting. I can't wait to finish it.

Anyway, thanks again, and let me know what you think!

* * *

Serenity lay with Mina in the beautiful rays of the shining sun. The city in front of them sprawled out in all its glory, full of colors and peace. It had been a few weeks since the negotiations began, and they would be coming to an end soon enough.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Mina sighed happily, and then giggled.

Serenity smiled. "You didn't believe it would happen?"

"Did you?" Mina asked skeptically. "After you were given to the palace and I was sold to Lord Byron. Did you really believe that it would end out happily?"

"I guess I certainly doubted it would," she answered honestly. "But look at us now. We're together, living as guests in the palace, with friends all around us and no lady to get angry with us just for being ourselves."

"Yes, and you're with a prince," Mina giggled.

"And you are with a good and kind lord."

Mina sighed. "He asked me to marry him."

Serenity shot up and looked at her friend with wide eyes. "What?!"

Mina smiled happily. "He said that I wasn't his property anymore and that I'm free to make my own decisions. If I wished to live a life away from all of this, he would find a place I could be happy. Then he told me I had captured his heart, and that he would like nothing better than to spend the rest of his life with me. If I wanted to stay, he would be honored to marry me."

Serenity was so happy she couldn't speak.

Mina just giggled at her awe struck friend.

"But, we don't……I mean…..we aren't supposed to….."

"When your prince decided that keeping pleasure slaves was no longer acceptable, the kingdom followed. The whole practice has all but been destroyed, and now we are free to be who we wish. I wish to marry Kunzite, and if that makes me a lady, then so be it."

"Mina, I'm so happy for you," she said giving her a hug. "I can't believe you're free to marry him."

"I am free, as I never thought I would be," she said smiling. "But it matters more that I'm here with you."

Serenity smiled. "It seems like we've lived a lifetime apart, and yet it was only a few months. And now we plan our futures."

"Do you think things will ever change for you?" Mina asked. "I know you and Endymion can't marry, for lots of reasons, but couldn't he make some law that says you're allowed to marry?"

"He's going to put it to a vote," Serenity said. "When things have settled down, perhaps in a year, he'll let the public decide if he is allowed to marry someone of my stature."

"A whole year?" Mina asked. "That's so long away."

"It's not that long when you think of eternity," Serenity said. "I will be with him forever. If we're not married for a year, that doesn't change anything. And I still don't care if we're never married, I'll still be happy."

"But what about children?" Mina asked. "I know that children were never in our future, but they can be now."

"I hope that I can give him a child," Serenity said. "We'll just have to see."

Mina sighed. "Things are still complicated, aren't they?"

"They'll always be complicated, but that doesn't make them bad," Serenity said.

"Well, I think it's true to say that we know how things could be worse."

Serenity laughed. "Yes we do."

"So what now?" Mina asked. "Do we just live life, and not prepare for things getting bad again? Can we just be happy?"

"Yes," she answered as she saw Endymion walk out of the palace and towards them. She smiled. His stride was long and easy, and he seemed so much more relaxed every day. Negotiations were going well, and he was losing some of the guilt he had about the whole situation. "I would love to be able to give him a family again," she said softly.

Mina followed her gaze and smiled. "To think, that first day we saw him, you couldn't have cared less that he was there. You were more excited about the colors and the dancing than him."

Endymion smiled at her as he walked up. "Do you have time to take a walk with me?" He asked smoothly.

Mina laughed. "Like she'd say no even if she was busy."

Serenity blushed. "No, I'm not busy."

"Am I taking her away from you?" Endymion asked Mina.

"I'm meeting Lita and Amy in a few minutes, I won't miss her."

Serenity smiled at her friend as she took Endymions' hand and let him lead her back towards the palace. He was tall and sturdy beside her, and she could feel his strong presence without even looking at him. She loved this; spending time with him during the day. He had made a habit of it. He found her when the negotiations broke for lunch or just to relax, and he showed her a new part of the palace. She listened to him talk about what changes he had planned, or what he thought was wrong with the current state of things. He had so many ideas to make it the same comfortable and safe place it had been when his parents had ruled. His strong smooth voice was always easy and relaxed.

"Kunzite asked my permission to marry Mina today," Endymion said slowly.

Serenity nodded. "She told me he proposed. I'm so happy for her."

"I haven't given my consent yet."

Serenity looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

He sighed. "Serenity, please don't be offended by this, I don't mean it as a slight to either you or Mina. But Kunzite is my best friend and I trust him above all others. I just need to make sure that this is not one sided. If she's…….if she's playing a part, doing what she has to in order to seem like the person he wants, I need to stop it."

Serenity smiled. "I understand your concern. She came from the same place I did, and we were trained to give men what they wanted."

He nodded.

"Mina never fit in," she said seriously. "Since the moment she was born, she hasn't been able to hid what she feels. She lives every day believing in everything that she does. She loves him, I know she does."

"Is she saying yes because she wants to marry him or because he asks it of her?"

"She wants to marry him more than anything else in this world," she said. "I want Kunzite to be happy as much as you do, and Mina is the purest person I know. She will not hurt him, I'm sure of it."

Endymion looked at her seriously for a moment, then kissed her gently. "Then I will give my consent."

Serenity smiled. "Then can I congratulate them?"

He laughed. "I think you already have."

"Only Mina," she said happily. "I do believe they might have run away together if you had said no."

"It is always an option," he said looking at her. "Running away, where no one could dictate our lives."

"And what would you be giving up?" She said.

"It would be worth it, for you," he said softly.

Serenity let him pull her into his arms and kiss her gently. His warmth seeped into her, making her feel like she was part of him. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heart in his chest and she smiled at the beat.

"No," she said softly. "I could never let you do that. Not after everything you've gone through to get here."

She felt his hands in her hair, gently touching her. She leaned against him.

"And if we're never allowed to marry?" He asked.

"I've already told you what I think about that," she said softly. "I don't care if we ever get married, as long as we're here, together."

"Serenity," he said pulling away and looking down at her. "Do you really want to stay like this? Technically you're a servant to Lita and you're sneaking around with me."

"Sneaking?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's still daylight and right now we're standing in the open together. I wouldn't call this sneaking."

He smiled. "You know what I meant. I don't want anyone to think I'm ashamed of you."

She nodded. "Yes, I do want things to change. Lita is technically my master, but that isn't going to last forever, and she's not taking advantage of me. Soon I will be free to choose which direction I want to go. Raye is allowing me to find a place in this world and once I find it, Lita will let me go."

"But, even then……"

"Endymion," she chided softly. "Isn't it better that you have no hold over me?" She asked. "Right now, if you called me, I have no obligation to come to you. You can be sure that I don't follow you because it is my duty, it is because I love you and I want to be with you."

He smiled. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him again.

"I will find a way for us to truly to together," he said.

She nodded. "Until then, I will continue to further myself until I am free and independent. I have options now, and I'm going to take them."

His blue eyes looked at her with love and admiration, and she couldn't help but blushed under his intense focus. She was able to see him as just a man most of the time, but sometimes it still occurred to her that she had the attention of the King.

"You should go an congratulate your friend," she said softly. "He's probably worrying himself into a frenzy right now."

"What will you do?"

"I will meet with the ladies. Lita was going to further my lessons on horseback, and she's included Mina as well. Then we will sit down with Amy and Raye and plan the progress of her pregnancy. She's asked as to be there for her, and we've all agreed. I think she's scared, but she's to stubborn to admit it."

"I think she's afraid that it's Diamonds child, and it might not be accepted."

"It will both be his child and accepted by all of us," Serenity said seriously. "He wasn't always the man he was when he died."

"No, he wasn't," Endymion said.

"And he'll have other children to play with soon enough, I'm sure."

He looked at her surprised. "What?"

Serenity giggled. "Mina and Kunzite seem like the type to have a large family."

She saw him breath out and wondered if he would be happy or tense if she were to get pregnant.

"Do you want children?" She asked carefully.

For a moment she thought he might not answer. His eyes had clouded again, just for a second so that she couldn't see what he was feeling. But then he sighed.

"Yes, I do, but I'm afraid of what their future might bring."

She nodded. "Because of what you had to do?"

"Diamond was my brother, and there was a time I loved him and I believed he loved me. The children of royalty have lives not truly open to choice, and they can be bread into a world of chaos. I don't want any child of mine to have to make the decisions I did."

She smiled. "Perhaps just one child then."

"Perhaps," he said. "But first we bring peace, then we'll get married and then we'll see what kind of family we might have."

For a short while they just walked together in silence, hand in hand.

"I have to get back inside," he said slowly.

"Then go," she laughed. "And tell Kunzite that he has your consent. If I find out that you didn't tell him right away, I might be angry with you."

He stopped and leaned down to her, putting his forehead against hers. "How angry?" He asked smiling.

"You can't even imagine," she teased.

"I might like to see that."

"Trust me, you're not prepared for it."

He kissed her again, passionately. His lips lingered on hers, unwilling to break free. If he could stay with her here for the rest of the day, he would. But he still had a long way to go.

"I will see you tonight," she said.

She watched his retreating form as he walked away from her, back towards the rooms holding the negotiations. She was so filled with pride in him that she felt her breath catch, and she smiled despite herself. His protectiveness of his best friend was admirable and she couldn't be mad at him for wanting to make sure that Mina was, in a word, safe. Of course he would consider the idea. She was sure he had considered it of her. Mina had told her about their first conversation.

Serenity walked slowly through the palace, looking leisurely at the beautiful architecture around her. It was really breathtaking, her new home. The marble stayed cool despite the heat of the sun beating down on the all, and the soft colored clothes that decorated the windows drifted gently even if their was only a slight breeze. She smiled at the peace she felt all around her.

"If you keep grinning like that, Endymion's going to think you've gone mad," Raye said a with a wry grin.

Serenity laughed. "I have no problem with that."

"Well, I suppose he's just as mad as you are, so there's no real issue."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Raye said walking beside her. "It would have been worse for me, if Endymion hadn't taken over. A Queen usually loses her crown once her King dies. It's unusual that I've still been granted so much power."

Serenity nodded. "That's true, but I was asking more about your health then your position."

She could see Raye hesitated. "I've tried to convince myself that there was a time I might have loved him."

"Did you ever?"

Raye shook her head. "When we were first married, I had hoped that we would learn to respect one another. But as soon as we started trying for an heir, he became more and more agitated with me. I was never able to get close to him or see him for who he really was, as a man, not a King. It makes this child uncertain."

"No it doesn't," Serenity said softly. "The king made choices that lead him down a path of destruction. He hurt you, and he hurt everyone around him, but the child is the blessing after the chaos. You are not doomed to give birth to the next tyrannical king."

Raye smiled. "If it's a girl, then I don't have to worry at all."

"She would be beautiful," Serenity agreed.

Raye nodded. "Perhaps it is just too soon for me still. I don't want to think about what he put me through, but being pregnant now, keeps it in my mind. It seems almost sad that all he wanted was for me to have a child, and now I am, when he's already gone. I just……..I'm not sure how to feel."

"It's still early," Serenity said. "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Raye nodded. "And you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you marry Endymion, you will become Queen."

"No, I won't," Serenity said. "That's not what I want at all. If I marry him, it is only to express my love and devotion for him. I want to give him children and watch them grow up together. But I also want to be free. I never considered it until this all happened, but I really want that. Perhaps I never really understood what was going on, and I knew that my life has only one path. But now I have so many options that it would be foolish not to try and figure out what I want."

"What do you want?"

Serenity smiled lightly. "I want to be someone," she said softly. "I want people to think of me not as Endymions lover, but as someone who cares about the people around her. I want to be able to help the girls like me, who grew up never being allowed to find themselves and live to be whatever they chose. I want to help Endymion change things, not just watch him do it."

"That's quite ambitious."

"I'm strong Raye," Serenity said. "This whole thing has taught me that I have the ability to take care of myself and I want to explore that."

Raye looked at her skeptically. "You're going to do this without Endymion?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'm not going to leave him and I'm never going to even consider it. But he's given me the freedom to do both. Lita is planning to set me free, but not until I'm standing firmly by myself."

Raye nodded. "She told me that."

"I'm not a slave anymore," Serenity smiled. "I can do anything I want."

"Then I will show you everything I know," Raye said confidently. "I have been around here for years, and I know exactly how things are run."

"Thanks," Serenity smiled.

"I've never met anyone like you," Raye said softly. "I thought you were special because Endymion chose you, but now I realize that you're special despite his attentions."

Serenity blushed. "I don't know……."

"Don't be modest," Raye said waving her hand at her. "Anyway, once we sit down with Amy we can figure out your direction and than you'll know what you have do to. And then you and Endymion can marry."

She giggled. "Perhaps."

"If you're going to become a lady, then you can't continue going to him like you have been. It's not proper."

"I don't care," Serenity said. "I love him, everyone knows it, and it's never going to change."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever. Let's just go meet the girls."

"Did Mina tell you about Kunzite yet?" Serenity asked.

Raye nodded. "I heard it this morning. If Endymion gives his consent, they will be happy. And I think Amy might be next up for marriage. She seems to be letting Zoisite spend an awful lot of time with her in the library. Next time you see her, ask her about it. She blushed profusely and won't speak for a couple of minutes. I've known her ever since I came to the palace, and I've never seen her as shy about a subject as she is about him."

Serenity giggled. "I wish the best for her."

"Come on, we can reach the stables by going through the garden."

"You can't ride in your condition," Serenity said startled.

"Apparently not," Raye said. "But I can watch and tease you."

Serenity crossed her arms. "That's not fair, I'm just learning."

"And you look hilarious as you're learning," Raye laughed.

"Let's just go," she sad walking away from her friend in a huff.

Raye laughed happily again at her fuming friend and quickly followed her. The future might still be uncertain, but at this moment, things were calm. After a moment Serenity laughed and her smile lit up her eyes beautifully. She could never stay mad for very long. Raye just smiled and walked with her through the gardens as if they were equals, and friends. In her heart, that was true, and nothing could ever change it.

* * *

THE END!!!!

That's it everyone. I know the last chapter was just a lot of talking and no action, but it wasn't meant to be exciting, it was meant to tie things up. Let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading this story.

Check out my website www(dot)jordanfrost(dot)webs(dot)com


	16. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:

Hey everyone. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but I do have some news. Due to fan requests, Kingdom of Treason is getting a sequel!!!!!

Before you get to excited, I haven't even begun to write it yet, so it might take some time to come out. I am in the middle right now of writing trials of innocence, and I will finish that one before I write the sequel to Kingdom of Treason. But those who know me, know that I can usually get stories written and posted in a short amount of time, so we may only be looking at a wait of about a month! That's not so bad!

Join my website for more information on the sequel. I'll be updating as I go on my blogs page. www(dot)jordanfrost(dot)webs(dot)com

Thank you all so much for your support. Kingdom of treason was my first story with over 400 reviews so I'm psyched about that.

I'm open for ideas on the sequel. I can't promise you all that it will automatically mean that Endymion and Serenity are getting married, but I can promise adventure and intrigue, and maybe a little bit of pleasure. I have a couple ideas, but I need to flesh out the story so imput it always welcome.

Let me know what you think!

JFrost


End file.
